Guardian Angel
by ForeverTwilight15
Summary: Edward has left Bella but she is found by Victoria and Laurent she changes her but learns if she dies she would never love again. Her coven develops but what happens when she moves back to Forks? Would she be able to love again or would the man she starts to fall in love with again kill her?
1. Heart Broken

_**Hey I know I'm in the middle of writing Rising Sun but I decided to write a story along with that I was thinking of doing a chapter for each story a day or maybe two depends really. Here is the first chapter for this story though it is really interesting I've planned the whole story out! Please do review I want to know what you think!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 1- Broken hearted

"Goodbye Bella" Edward said then he kissed my forehead when I opened my eyes he was gone along with my heart and soul.

"Wait" I whispered running after him he promised he would never leave me. I felt numb I didn't even feel the pain of the thorns cutting my legs as I ran I just needed him but he was gone. I didn't see the hill and I fell hearing a crack as I went I was too numb with a broken heart to realise the pain but I deserved the pain no one wanted me. I wanted to die. I stopped running now but I kept going I couldn't stop either way I was going to die by an animal attack or hypothermia either way I didn't care. I collapsed to the ground I felt no emotion though I wanted to cry but I couldn't.

"Too easy" A familiar voice said but I wasn't paying attention I hopped it was a vampire I wanted death they was nothing for me to live for any more.

"Kill me" I said not caring who it was I didn't bother to open my eyes I just wanted them to get it over and done with.

"No Edward?" The familiar voice said his name made me wince at the pain that name had the pain that was in my heart the heart that was now dead with no meaning of life. I was still breathing but my heart was dead nothing they but a broken heart.

"He left me"

"This is no fun now how can I cause him pain when he doesn't want his own mate?" The voice said I realised who it was, Victoria I hopped she killed me I wanted her to get her revenge.

"Victoria are you really going to kill her?" Another voice said he sounded familiar too was it Laurent?

"I don't see the point now as it's not going to harm Edward but theirs one thing Edward never wanted Bella to become" Victoria said I knew what she meant but I didn't care as long as I was dead.

"Well she's going to die out here anyway" Laurent said I felt my body being picked up I didn't care though. I opened my eyes to see the face that helped us once the time where I thought I was loved and wanted. Now I wasn't wanted or loved they never wanted me. I was placed on a bed then I saw her the red hair and the red eyes looking at me.

She bent down towards my neck "I know the pain your going through you can live forever with that pain" she whispered then I felt her teeth sink into my neck as the burning began. I started to scream and shout wishing for someone to kill me anyone I didn't care who. He might as well have just killed me all together instead of just killing my heart. I felt a burn go over my heart like it was ceiling up it wasn't mending my heart it wasn't stitching it back together it was freezing it like it couldn't belong to anyone. The pain was increasing my body felt like it had been set alight the pain brought back memories in the dance studio. The memories brought back the pain of the family that I thought loved me instead I was wrong. They killed me they killed my heart now and the pain made me feel better about myself I wasn't wanted or loved they should have just killed me themselves.

"It's almost time" I heard Laurent speak it was like his voice had become crystal clear my time was almost up with the burning but I didn't want the pain to stop I deserved it for being useless. The burning intensified as my dead heart increased I screamed and kicked out trying to make the pain go away but I wanted it at the same time. The pain couldn't beat the pain I had of being unloved and unwanted but I enjoyed the pain. The burning started fading from my toes upwards it took a while but I was annoyed I deserved to suffer for causing pain to the ones I loved the pain that I wasn't good enough for them or him. I closed my eyes once more as my heart stopped completely my dead three days were over and I opened my eyes taking in the surroundings of everything around me my instincts were checking for any sign of danger but I could see the dust in the air and a seventh colour I've never seen before. His face appeared Laurent but they was the Victoria. I sat up a little too fast making me dizzy but by Laurent's face I knew something was wrong I instantly went in my defence position.

"No theys nothing to be alarmed about it's just your beauty is undescribable" Laurent said then he looked towards the mirror I ran over a little dizzy over the speed. In the mirror I saw a women that had pale flawless skin she stood about 5.4 my hair was down to my waist brown it looked healthy my eyes though they were a bright ruby-red.

"I have never seen such beauty it doesn't even compare to the blonde one Rosalie" Laurent said hearing her name made me flinch they was nothing but memories of my dead heart.

"That's impossible" I sang I was shocked my voice that sounded beautiful even though Rose never liked me or wanted me no one could beat her beauty or his. Thinking of them brought back the pain making me angry throwing Laurent across the room but I didn't touch him.

"Looks like you found your power" Laurent said laughing my power?

"It looks like you can project pain with your emotions that might link to the broken heart you had when dieing then I have a theory that your beauty and your voice can make a man feel broken-hearted not to have you" Laurent said I passed my broken heart along with me.

"Go get changed Victoria left a letter then we shall hunt the vegetarian lifestyle you are familiar with" Laurent said smiling. I thought about hunting then and the burning filled my throat I was thirsty. I walked to Victoria's room following the scent other than Laurent they was a letter on the bed with a necklace next to it. The necklace was silver with a locket covered in blue diamonds I could see every detail of the diamonds. I opened up the letter then wanting to know why Victoria saved me.

'My Bella, I understand the pain you are going through with a broken heart forgive me for wanting to kill you for we are now like sisters. I am sorry for leaving but I will return just promise me you will never love before I return you will understand one day. Until then my sister become the leader of your coven with Laurent save people and protect them I'll see you soon my dear sister' The letter said what did she mean I could ever love again? I didn't plan to I couldn't love anyone like the love I had for Edward but he broke my heart left me to die. I changed my clothes into a pair of jeans and a top then put Victoria's necklace on I went out to Laurent to show him the letter.

"If you fall in love again you will die you brought it over from your human life Victoria has gone searching for a way to recover your heart but I will join your coven if you don't mind" Laurent said.

"I never thought I would have my own coven but I would be happy for you to join me" I sang and then we went out to hunt together for the first time.

~ Three months later ~

Me and Laurent have been staying here at the little house in the woods for a few months now I knew we had to leave. I couldn't stay near Fork's where everyone thought I was dead we had to leave so today we decided to leave.

"You ready?" I asked Laurent my brother.

"Yes my leader" Laurent said laughing as I rolled my eyes he always called me leader I was only going to be the leader when we had other members of the coven. We ran out the door beginning to run we were running through La Push up to Alaska I decided to hunt along the way wanting to prevent my thirst for humans. I heard a howl then I caught up with Laurent ready to protect him they came out from behind the bush six wolf's the size of horses. I went into my defence position growling putting my shield up around me and Laurent. The wolf's stopped in shock as one started to whine two of them disappeared but I stood waiting for an attack with Laurent.

"Bella?" A familiar voice said he appeared from behind the woods I froze it was Jake?

"Jake get away from here" I said through a growl trying to protect him from the wolf's they stunk of wet dog it was disgusting to smell.

"Bella were the wolf's but your alive?" Jake asked in shock I didn't move from me defence position neither did Laurent.

"Were not going to attack you but how are you alive?" Jake asked in shock with a smile on his face. I slowly let down my defence not taking my eyes of the wolf's but I kept my shield up protecting me and Laurent.

"I almost died in the forest but my sister saved me we were just passing through to Alaska" I sang everyone looked at me with shock but with lust.

"What about Edward?" Jake asked I flinched at his name he was a broken memory that caused my broken heart.

"He's gone he never wanted me" I said closing my eyes tight trying to forget the memory it was my strongest memory as a human though.

"Bella your eyes? They different from other blood suckers" Jake asked he didn't seem scared of me he was staring at my face the whole time.

"We hunt animals I can't stand the idea of killing a human" I said and it seemed to cheer Jake up a lot.

"Sam can I talk to you for a second" Jake said not taking his eyes from me Sam nodded then the two off them walked off out of my hearing range. My eyes went back to the four wolf's who stood on guard with confusion. After five minutes Jake and Sam came back with they eyes stuck on me.

"Bella I'm coming with you I always promised your father I would protect you" Jake said I stood they in shock.

"Jake I know theys more and you stink" I said I heard the laughter of the wolf's next to me and I turned my attention to them waiting to see whether they were a threat.

"Fine I'll tell you the truth, when Sam first phased he felt a connection with Leah but that connection lead him to Emily who he imprinted on" Jake said sighing.

"Imprinting is?" I asked not taking my eyes of the wolf's.

"It's when you find your soul mate the one person you can't live with out the one you must protect the only person that holds you to earth" Jake said I gathered it must be a wolf thing.

"And this links to you joining us because?" I asked wanting to get straight to the point.

"Well I kind of have that connection with you I feel you are going to lead me to my imprint" Jake said as I sighed I really didn't like the idea of a wolf joining us.

"So you want to come with me to find your imprint?" I asked the wolf's were looking between me and Jake with confusion.

"Yes but I also did promise your father to look after you before you went missing" Jake said with pain in his voice.

"I don't need looking after" I said through a growl causing him to flinch.

"I can tell but for your father?" Jake asked I could see me giving in just because of my father.

"Fine but your going to need to know some things first" I said sighing I looked at Laurent who nodded at me.

"I am the leader of our coven but I can't love anyone I have a power of a mental shield that can also project pain when someone goes near and I can affect you with my emotions. Laurent thinks I have beauty and a beautiful voice to make men feel heart-broken when they can't have me" I said sighing looks like I found my first member of my coven.

"You can't love? Why is your power to do with pain?" Jake asked with confusion.

"No if I love I will die my sister Victoria is searching for a way to cure my heart but I died with a broken heart and in pain" I said clenching my fists.

"Oh I never thought I would join a group of vampires but I know your different" Jake said I could feel his smile and apologetic look with the pain I went through and still am.

"Looks like it's something new for everyone today" I said smiling causing the wolf's heart beats to increase as I sighed.

"Jake you sure? We trust you Bella so please come back any time" Sam said I gave him a warm smile.

"Yes"

"Were come visit some time I promise" I said I've met Sam before when with Jake as a human it was a blurred memory though.

"Tell my dad I'll be back soon I've gone with Bella tell him she is a vampire but she is different more of an angel" Jake said I rolled my eyes at him calling me angel.

"Well I only have one rule we do not cause violence we only use violence to protect others" I said I saw a smile spread across his face.

"Good rule leader" Jake said laughing then I rolled my eyes again what is it with everyone calling me leader?

"Welcome aboard" I said taking my shield down I knew they wasn't a threat to me if they was they would have attacked me by now.

"Bella I think someone wants to see your power before we go" Jake said looking at the dark silver wolf who was nodding his head with excitement.

I sighed "Fine but don't cry when it hurts, run at me" I said putting my shield up he ran at me and dropped on the ground in pain.

"Wow" Jake and Sam both said as I took my shield down as a winning wolf started to stand up again.

"I told you not to cry" I said smiling he went weak in the knees when I smiled at him that was going to get annoying.

"Jake if you're coming we need to get going" I said facing Jake and Sam who were looking at me with shock.

"Yeah I'll go phase" Jake said then he went behind the bush and came back in his brown wolf form with hints of red.

"Bye please do come back soon" Sam said I nodded then we took of running towards Alaska I still had to talk things through with Jake before I welcomed him to my coven.

* * *

_**So that was the first chapter! Bella has been turned and is leader of her coven! How is everything going to turn out? I hopped you liked the chapter I couldn't leave Jake out lol I might put another chapter up tomorrow depending on how long it takes for me to write a chapter for rising sun. Please do review the story so far it would mean a lot!**_

_**Robyn xx **_


	2. Angel

_**Hey so Guardian Angel had a positive start! Thank you! I hope you did enjoy the first chapter and here is the next one! The next twenty chapters would be Bella with her coven I'm doing a chapter for every year then it will get interesting:)! I hope you like this chapter though and please do review! **_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter two- Angel

It had been a year since my transformation and he left me but I wasn't focused on that I had to concentrate on my family Jake and Laurent. Jake's smell had now eased it's like I'm use to it. I've been training hard learning my battle skills I spend the nights keeping my shield up around the house to protect my family from danger. When we first moved to Alaska my self control was good I was able to control my thirst but Laurent was finding it hard at one point I had to hold him down. I was now called the 'guardian angel' at La Push as I always sent money and presents to help everyone out I was going to become godmother of Sam and Emily's child who was due at the end of the year. I even sent flowers to Sue when Harry died it was such a shame he died in shock of his daughter phasing. All the new wolf's were having bets to see who would imprint on the 'angel' but my heart belonged to no one it was broken and can never be fixed but a part of my heart was still working for the love of my family.

"Hello" A little pixie like voice said she was standing with a boy who looked just like her. Both very small no more than the age of sixteen with black hair and brown eyes. The girl had long black hair that came down to he belly button and then the boy had short spiky hair that stuck out in all directions it reminded me of Alice.

"Hi?" I said confused to why they was talking to me the boys heart beat increased when I smiled at him it was annoying after a while having all the boys attracted to you. Everyone but one vampire was attracted to me I sighed thinking of him it always brought bad memories and hurt me.

"I'm Madison known as Maddy and this is my twin brother Max" Maddy said introducing themselves.

"I'm Isabella known as Bella" I said then the two of them looked at each other smiling then cheered.

"Sorry it's just I saw Alice in your memories she's our Aunt" Max said I was shocked that I was talking to Alice's niece and nephew. He just said he saw my memories though was all of Alice's family powerful?

"I'm sorry I can't help you" I said thinking they was about to ask where she was but if he saw memories then he should know that they left me I took a deep breath holding my anger before I hurt someone.

"We know we didn't think our Aunt could be so horrible but we just wanted to meet you were leave now it was nice knowing you Bella" Maddy said then the two of them left as I stood shocked. I had to agree I didn't think Alice would be so horrible but it doesn't matter they didn't want me I had my family to focus on. I continued my shopping for Jake he went through so much food it was a good job Alice taught me about the stock markets. Did everything have to link me to them I thought to myself clenching my fists not realising I dented the trolley handle.

"I'm home" I called carrying the bags off shopping through the door taking them to the kitchen. Laurent and Jake appeared then but before I could even speak Jake raided the bags.

"I met Alice's niece and nephew today one of them was able to see my memories" I said then as Laurent and Jake stood in shock.

"Really? What did they say?" Laurent asked.

"That they Aunt was horrible and they just wanted to meet me seeing me in the memories with they Aunt" I said Laurent and Jake laughed at the first bit but then went to being shocked that they could see my memories.

"How interesting let's hope no one comes across them" Laurent said so did I they seemed happy but at the same time they seemed sad. I went out to work in my scrap-book I liked to draw my memories it's like a book of my life I had one for my human life then one for my vampire life. I drew Maddy and Max into my book putting the date and where I met them memories were too precious to be forgotten like my human memories it was only the painful memories I could remember my human scrap-book was still yet to be done. The resemblance between Maddy, Max and Alice was a lot with the size and the hair I could also see her eye shape but not the colour. It was late afternoon I decided we better go hunting now so Jake could get some sleep.

"Laurent Jake were going hunting" I called I always made Jake go with us to protect him they was always someone sent after me I was always the one that killed them I wouldn't allow Jake or Laurent. Jake had been helping he brought cars fixed them up then sold them giving us money it was his little business.

"Good I'm thirsty for some moose" Laurent said laughing with Jake the two of them were like brothers to me.

"Let's go" I said then we took off as Jake went to phase he soon caught up allowing me to put my shield up to protect us. If someone would attack they would drop to the ground in pain my shield came in handy when fighting and protecting my family.

"Wait do you hear that?" I asked I could hear some one being beaten then tears I sneaked up to get a closer look. It was Maddy and Max they were being hit by two vampires.

"Who was you talking to earlier?" The brown-haired vampire said he was the same height as me with long brown hair and bright red eyes. The other vampire was blonde with pale skin and was 5 foot 8.

"No one I asked her a question whether she knew where my Aunt was" Maddy lied I knew it was me they were talking about but the brown-haired vampire hit her again. I attacked them, Maddy was unconscious but her heart was still beating like Max's I was angry so the two vampires were chucked across the forest then felt my pain when I died. I ripped off their heads then started a fire burning they body pieces. Jake and Laurent came over then I picked up Maddy while Jake picked up Max we ran them back to the house laying them on my bed.

"Max listen to me the only way to save your sister is if I change her can I have your permission?" I asked I didn't want to change someone who wouldn't be happy with this life it wasn't fair.

"Yes save her then change me" Max said I bit Maddy's neck allowing my venom to travel in her bloodstream she screamed at the pain and burning. I then bit Max as he screamed with his sister I grabbed both of they hands allowing them to squeeze hard.

"I won't leave your I'll stay with you and hold your hands" I said then I put my shield up to protect us from any danger I noticed Jake looking at Maddy with concern maybe she was the girl.

"Jake?" I asked then he looked back up to me with confusion on his face.

"I feel a connection to her" Jake said I smiled he was finally going to find the one he would imprint on little Maddy with giant Jake. Jake sat in the room as well watching Maddy as she screamed along with her brother. i could tell Jake hated to hear her scream but he knew it was the only way to save her life. Laurent brought food up for Jake he stayed in the room he even slept in the room. The transformation had been three days now and was coming to an end as they heart rate was increasing then they was a finally thud of they heart. Their eyes opened as they sat up but the first thing Maddy laid her eyes on was Jake they looked into each others eyes. He imprinted on her I could tell they didn't imprint before her transformation as they never looked into each others eyes.

"Jake could I talk to them then you can talk to Maddy?" I asked I still needed to talk to them he wasn't listening to me though his eyes were glued on Maddy.

"Maddy, Max I have changed you into a vampire now you are welcome to stay and be apart of my coven?" I asked I knew they would as Maddy wouldn't want to leave Jake and then Max wouldn't want to leave Maddy.

"Yes we would love to be apart of your coven" Maddy sang smiling at Jake I rolled my eyes how was I supposed to explain the rules?

"Maddy? Can I talk to you before you talk to Jake?" I asked then suddenly Jake disappeared from the room.

"Jake? Where is Jake gone?" I asked confused with how he disappeared so fast?

"I stopped you from seeing him so you would talk" Maddy sang then everyone gasped in shock she could stop someone from seeing something. I saw Jake again and he was looking at Maddy with shock but he was impressed.

"Why don't you look at yourselves in the mirror?" I asked they got up and walked over to the mirror and gasped. They were short no older than sixteen with black hair it looked Shiner now. They skin was pale but was perfect then they eyes were the bright ruby-red.

"Wow" They both sang at the same time then laughed at their voices I noticed Laurent was standing in the doorway laughing at Jake.

"I agree wow" Jake whispered then Max glared at him getting protective over his sister.

"Before we get into that since your joining our coven we only use violence to protect ourselves we don't cause violence and we only hunt animals" I said as they nodded they heads understanding but I could see how thirsty they were.

"How about we go hunting before Jake speaks?" I asked they nodded their heads in agreement. We all ran out the house then Jake went to phase grinning I watched Maddy and Max's face when they ran then when they saw Jake.

"He's a shape shifter" I said then we took off into the forest I taught them how to hunt showing them how to do it and then they copied but got a little messy along the way I was going to need to buy them some clothes they wouldn't fit any of our clothes. Jake was watching Maddy all the time with fascination I was proud they was getting the hand of it.

"So a coven of five now" Laurent said standing next to me as the twins went to have one last meal.

"Yeah with our first couple" I whispered as Laurent laughed I could tell Maddy felt something for Jake as she kept looking back at him. After they finished hunting we went home sitting in the living room now it was Jake's turn to talk.

"Maddy you know I'm a shape shifter well we are able to imprint" Jake said sweating I could tell how nervous he was.

"What's imprint?" Max asked before Maddy could even open her mouth he was very protective over Maddy.

"Imprinting is when you see her everything changes it's not the world holding you here any more it's her you would do anything be anything she needs" Jake said looking at Maddy who giggled.

"No!" Max shouted standing up he was still a new-born he couldn't control his emotions.

"Max calm down it's nothing bad Jake wants to protect Maddy" I said he sat down still with anger but I sat down next to him trying to comfort him.

"He's only annoyed because he promised our father he would always protect me before he passed away" Maddy said and then she clenched her fists.

"What do you remember of your human life?" I asked I knew they was something else by the way she was acting but her eyes stayed locked on Jake's he ended up holding her to his chest. Max looked at them with anger but it eased down seeing how happy his sister was.

"Our mother abandoned us because we were different we've been on our own for a few years" Maddy said then she buried her head into Jake.

"She didn't know how special you were" I said to her and Max.

"We couldn't trust anyone but since we meet you we trust you" Max said looking at Jake and then at me.

"We trust your whole family" Maddy said looking at Jake smiling I saw Max now smiling at his sister finding happiness it looks like we had to move now to stop suspicion.

"Maddy could you do me a favour please with your power" I asked with her smile I took that as a yes.

**Edward's pov**

It had been a year since I left my Bella I left her heart-broken and now she was missing. Not even Alice could see her but she knew she was still alive I hopped she was safe. I've spent most of my time out looking for Bella in the Fork's forests each time someone joined me wanting to find Bella.

"Edward honey come meet Lucas" Esme said pulling by my hand I sighed walking into the living room where Lucas was with light brown hair he was pale he was a newborn with the bright red eyes.

"Edward good to meet you I am Lucas" Lucas said I just wanted to be alone though but I couldn't let Esmé down.

"Nice to meet you Lucas" I said then I stroked back up to my room to be alone I heard Carlisle telling Lucas about my pain. Lucas felt bad for me I could hear him in my mind. Carlisle had found him in the forest as a new-born so offered him a home. I laid on my bed thinking of my Bella I didn't know where she was who she was with or whether she was safe or not. I've been lost without her I don't even see the point in living with out her but I would only kill myself if she was dead. She was only missing I would find her and then I would never leave her it was my fault while she is missing. It's my fault why my family were depressed it was my fault why Jasper hated coming home. I went through all my memories with my Bella from when I first met her to the point I left her I thought I was protecting her. The first time she told me she loved me replayed in my head that was one of the best days in my existence but not as good as meeting my Bella.

"Edward" Alice called running into the house she was hiding her thoughts from me I ran downstairs in hope she found Bella but when I saw her face I dropped to the ground.

"I can't see Bella's feature any more at all there's nothing they" Alice said dry sobbing into Jasper. I heard the gasps of everyone from my family and then the dry sobs. I laid on the ground sobbing but I couldn't cry for my Bella I felt Esmé holding my body my lifeless body that had no reason for living any more. I would go to the Volturi and asked to be killed then if not I will show myself to the human race. I saw myself being killed in Alice's mind as she watched gasping with fear.

"I won't let you!" Alice shouted at me I didn't want to live any more I couldn't without my Bella she was dead because of me. I should have never allowed us to be together in the first place I didn't want to live in a world were Bella wasn't. Everyone realised what Alice meant then I felt Emmett holding me to the ground if they lost they soul mates reason for existence they would understand. I knew from everyone's minds no one was going to allow me.

_I won't let you _Alice thought

_His heart is broken he's so low but I won't lose my brother losing a sister is bad enough _Jasper thought

_I knew we should have left before Edward and Bella even became friends she would still be alive! I didn't like Bella but she was still my sister and I wasn't going to lose my brother now _Rose thought

_I can't believe Bella's gone she was like a daughter to me Edward you can't leave me Esmé thought_

_Can't believe my little sisters been taken from us completely I always thought Edward would go back to her but they is no way I'm letting him kill himself _Emmett thought

_It's all our fault why Bella's dead but I'm not letting you kill yourself over this do you hear me Edward? _Carlisle thought

_She was really loved this Bella it's a shame she died _Lucas thought Bella was really loved they was nothing you could hate about her. She was beautiful, funny, clumsy she was everything I could ever ask for my angel was taken away from me for good.

* * *

**_I hopped you liked the chapter! Jake imprinted on Maddy! Maddy and Max the twins what do you think of them? They is more of their powers in the next chapter! Poor Edward:( looks like Maddy stopped Alice from seeing Bella completely but why couldn't she see Bella well in the first place? Find out soon! Please do review the chapter not sure when the next one is on!_**

**_Robyn xx_**


	3. Trouble

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! I was shocked with the amount of people that have followed or made my story they favourite I've never had that with the first few chapters before! This one is interesting we met two important characters in the story! I hope you like it and please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 3- Trouble

A year and a half has gone by since Maddy and Max has joined us. Maddy and Jake are together but they decided to get married when we returned to La Push for Billy. I was on my way home from work as a kindergarten teacher it always made me feel better than myself along with my family. Maddy and Max called me 'mom' as I was the right mother figure compared to the mother that gave birth to them. I had Maddy do me a favour of stopping Alice from seeing my future because I didn't want them to know I was a vampire.

"I'm home" I called everyone should be home Laurent works at the building site but is careful with what he picks up and then Jake is still working on his car business here in New York. The twins have stayed home we would be moving soon and I wanted them to complete high school as well as myself. Maddy had managed to persuade Jake to join us at high school which wasn't really hard as Jake gave her whatever she wanted.

"Hey mom" Max said running into the room giving me a hug followed by the rest of my family.

"Hey so what has my tweenies been up to?" I asked my nick name for the two of them were the tweenies and it suited them.

"I helped Jake with his cars" Maddy said smiling she loved cars as much as Jake the two of them were so alike in many ways the only difference between them was they appetite and sleep. Maddy always watched Jake when he slept it reminded me of when Edward stayed to watch me. Max found out that he can show memories so he should me my past now I have all my memories back allowing me to complete my human scrap-book. The scrap-book that was full with memories with the Cullen's and Edward that caused me pain.

"I started to design our new home for when we move to London" Max said he was the creative one always designing we couldn't move or buy a new piece of furniture with out him designing what the room would look like.

"Sounds like you two had a fun day I'm sure Jake enjoyed working today and what about you Laurent?" I asked my dear brother.

"I guess you could say I'm a better actor than builder pretending I'm struggling to pick some materials up but how was your day?" Laurent said laughing.

"We don't want the Volturi visiting when you pop up as the worlds strongest man but my day was the same as any other day" I said smiling if the volturi came they would see my power and the twins I didn't want him getting the twins.

"I'm going to make Jake some dinner then can we go hunting?" Maddy asked if she wasn't fixing cars with Jake she was cooking for him but I was glad she was happy and so was he.

"Yes then tomorrow it's my day off so were going shopping" I said I use to hate shopping but now me and Maddy enjoyed going together the boys never wanted to come they had 'man stuff' to do.

"Yes I need to get some cute London tops!" Maddy said then running off to the kitchen with Jake following behind. I decided to go to my study half of my study was taken up by books I enjoyed reading even more since my transformation I have read more books than someone could read in they human life. Reading had taught me five different languages, taught me how to play the piano and helped me with my carriers. Playing the piano or music reminded me off him so I decided not to. I was worried about my father though he was becoming close with Sue and I was talking to Emily the other night he keeps asking who the guardian angel of La Push is as that's my nick name. I knew it was a matter of time before he would find out but everyone was being careful around him. Emily had a one year old daughter named Isabel named after me we have been sent pictures of her and we have sent everything a child needs.

"Max sweetie come here" I called by the time I turned around in my chair he was in the room smiling.

"yes mom?" He asked.

"Since were moving to London I'm giving you a big responsibility find us a house and design it and decorate it however you want" I said smiling as a massive grin spread across his face.

"Really? I have so many ideas" He said with excitement then he walked out of the room thinking out loud about the colour schemes and the type of house. The only problem with London was when we went to school we have to wear uniform but Maddy has always wanted to go London it was her go to choose where we live. When my father finds out maybe I should have everyone in Fork's forget the memory of me and the Cullen's ever being they. Mike was able to make you forget a memory he was very powerful. I am now able to control my emotions I can make my target feel any thing from negative emotions some can cause them pain but I was now able to control when I wanted these emotions to effect someone. I went to my walk in wardrobe to change into my hunting clothes which was a pair of tight jeans with a top and jacket then I had my running trainers.

"Mom I was thinking of buying us matching outfits! Were look so cute!" Maddy said as I entered the dinning room she was defiantly Alice's niece. Maddy and Max didn't want to have anything to do with they Aunt for what they did to me it was sweet of them but they couldn't betray family because of me.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" I said smiling if it made her happy then I was happy she skipped across the room giving me a hug.

"Let's go hunting" I said noticing that Jake was finished he got up and ran outside to phase then we followed out. Laurent and Max jumped off the roof of our house as they rooms were at the top then we all took off running. I allowed everyone to go off and hunt on their own as long as I could hear them just in case they was any danger.

Me and Laurent took off after a group of moose they had an unusual taste but were always easy to find. We leaped on top of them snapping they necks then draining they blood clean. I heard Maddy scream we instantly ran over Jake had his teeth bared standing in front of Maddy. I followed his eyes to see Edward standing they with his hand out for me but he suddenly dropped his hand as his face changed.

"Bella I don't want you" He said hearing them words again made my world come crashing down again he looked the same from when he left me but now with my new eyes I could see every detail he was even more perfect was it possible?

"Edward..." I whispered weakly I noticed my family look at me with confusion like they didn't see Edward why was he here was he trying to make me hurt even more?

"Bella do you see Edward?" I nodded "I see Adrian" Laurent said I didn't know who Adrian was but why did he see someone different from me. I couldn't even look at the Edward across the field as he kept repeating the words he told me when he left.

"I see my old mom" Maddy said then she turned to Max he could see the same as well did everyone see someone different?

"Perhaps it's an illusion of someone who you fear or has hurt you in your life" Laurent thought out loud it made sense since everyone saw something that caused them to hurt.

"Well done Laurent I knew you would work it out" A man said walking onto the field he had long black hair that was tied back into a pony tail he looked around the age of twenty. He stood at 5 foot with pale skin he looked like trouble I watched him look at our faces then his eyes laid on me with a smile.

"The young Bella it's an honour to finally meet you I'm Adrian and this is my sister Alva" Adrian said pointing to himself then at the Edward that disappeared leaving a small girl at 4 foot 8 with long black hair then a pale face with the bright red eyes like her brother she looked about the age of eighteen.

"Can I ask what you want?" I knew they was trouble since Laurent saw Adrian with the fear and I could see the shock on his face. I put my shield around my family protecting us but I was ready to attack.

"You my dear Isabella" Everyone growled at his answer like that was going to happen my only priority was my family and that was my only priority my heart belonged to someone but he broke it now it's not available to anyone.

"No thanks now you have five seconds to leave before I rip your heads off" I said through my teeth they didn't move and they didn't seem scared of me well once I'm done with them they will be scared.

"Isabella now they no need to be rude I'm only trying to be nice asking for your hand" Adrian said I let my emotions show but nothing happened it was like one of them was preventing me but how? I needed to protect my family so ran at them ready to attack but they disappeared out of thin air.

"What?" I thought out loud how could they just disappear like that I would have seen them run away but they didn't even run.

"Adrian has a shield that blocks any type of power but can teleport him when he expands his shield I was the one that created him but he caused trouble always getting what he wanted" Laurent said he wasn't getting what he wanted this time. I listened out to see if I could hear them near by all I heard was the high way then I heard a scream from a man and a woman. I followed the scream where I heard two weak heart beats I came across a man and a woman both hit they heads unconscious.

"Laurent" I called he appeared with shock in his face the scent of Adrian and Alva was here but it disappeared again did they attack them? What was they doing out in the forest anyway.

"They car broke down on the high way then they heard Maddy's scream" Max said hearing they memories I couldn't leave them to die though.

"Let's bring them home" I said then I picked up the girl as Laurent picked up the man as we ran home. Adrian and Alva were the first vampires to run away from me and the first to survive I knew they was going to be trouble I needed to train to find a way to work with they powers. I wasn't going to be able to fight someone who made me see Edward or someone who could teleport and block my powers.

I didn't realise Jake had phased back to comfort Maddy so I asked "Jake what did you see?"

"I saw Aro since you said about Aro being interested in the twins I've been scared he would take Maddy away from me" Jake said then I heard Maddy's "Aww" I rolled my eyes I should have known it was something to do with the safety of Maddy.

"Lay them on the bed I'm going to have to bite them" I said Laurent nodded his head laying the man on the bed next to the girl. I bit them and they responded to the venom with they screams.

"I won't leave you I'll stay with you and hold your hands" I said repeating the line I told Maddy and Max. Everyone had left the room giving them some privacy but I held they hands as they squeezed them tight and for them to know I wasn't going anywhere. I put my shield up around our house and family to protect them but if Adrian came with Alva then they would be able to get through my shield. I sat with them holding they hands with my shield up listening to they scream die down as they heart sped up. Then they hearts stopped and they eyes opened for the first time as they new life, they looked at me with confusion.

"Before you get all defensive my name is Isabella known as Bella I changed you into a vampire to save your life I hope you don't mind" I said I hated not asking for they permission.

"Everything's so clear my names Bethany but everyone calls me Beth and this is my husband Brandon" Beth sang then giggled at her voice.

"Look in the mirror" I said pointing across the room they got up a little taken by they speed and looked in the mirror. Beth stood at 5 foot 6 with the pale white skin and blonde hair that came to he shoulders the bright red ruby eyes stood out on her pale marble skin. Her face was heart-shaped then her facial features where perfect making her look perfect she looked around the age of twenty-five. Brandon stood at 6 foot 2 with the pale white skin and a long face with the perfect facial features. His hair was short and brown and he looked around the age of twenty-seven. I had to explain to them as they had no idea about vampires unlike Max and Maddy did.

"You look beautiful I didn't think you could get even more beautiful" Brandon sang smiling at his wife.

"Thank you sweetie but look at our eyes" Beth sang staring at the bright red eyes in the mirror.

"After a few months your eyes will turn gold like mine" I said then they turned around looking at my eyes smiling it looks better than red.

"Our diet is animal blood we don't kill humans and we only use violence to protect ourselves we don't cause violence. You will be stuck at this age now and we can't go in the sunlight around people because we sparkle but if you wish you are welcome to stay with me and my family" I said smiling.

"I was worried that we would have to kill humans but that sounds better we would love to stay with you and your family" Beth said smiling.

"Good well our kind can develop powers from they humans life I am a shield that can prevent mental powers but I can also use my shield to project pain. Then my emotions can cause someone pain and my brother Laurent thinks my beauty is to make men feel heart-broken when I reject them I'll explain my story later" I said I would show them my memories it's better when someone understands my past.

"We could have powers?" Brandon said smiling I rolled my eyes such a typical boy.

"May we meet your family?" Beth asked then I called my family up they all appeared with smiling faces.

"Introduce yourself and power" I said

"I'm Laurent I don't have any powers" Laurent said laughing.

"I'm Max I can see memories of people and show people or I can make someone forget a memory" Max said smiling.

"I'm Maddy and I can stop someone from seeing something" Maddy said standing with Jake.

"I'm Jake I'm not a vampire I'm a shape shifter I can change into a wolf I'm sorry about my smell but I promise your get use to it just like I'll get use to yours" Jake said laughing.

"I'm Brandon and this is my wife Bethany I do agree you do smell but it's nice to meet you are you and Maddy together?" Brandon asked.

"Are Maddy and Max twins?" Beth asked.

"Yes were twins and yes I'm with Jake" Maddy said with pride.

"Max could you show them my memories please so they can understand me" I said then Max took Brandon and Beth's hand showing them my past memories I watched they faces in shock.

"How awful he deserves a good whack" Beth said shaking her head.

"I agree would you really die if you love again?" Brandon asked me.

"That's what we think my sister Victoria is out looking for answers but we haven't heard anything I don't plan to fall in love anyway" I said if Edward didn't want my heart then no one could have it.

"I see who was that man and girl who throw us into the rock?" Brandon asked I didn't want to talk about this until I knew what danger they was going to cause to my family.

"No one" I said lying I didn't want to tell them now as they needed to hunt and I knew answers.

"Your lying" Beth said then everyone turned to her in shock.

"How did you know?" I asked did she have a power that could tell when someone's lying?

"I watched your face and my mind just told me you was lying" Beth said then she focused really hard.

"His name is Adrian he has a sister called Alva he wanted me to join him and marry him but I refused him. I went to attack him but he teleported and ran into to you" I said then I gasped I didn't even go to say that I looked back at Beth.

"That's interesting sorry I wanted you to tell me the truth I think I just made you" Beth said then we all laughed.

"I was going to tell you I just need to take you hunting" I said she nodded her head knowing I was telling the truth.

"Let's go hunting then" Brandon said then I went and taught my two new member of my coven how to hunt.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter so the Swan Coven is now at seven members is it going to expand some more? Wait and see! Adrian and Alva are important in the story and so is the scrap books! I'm not sure when the next chapter is up as I have to write a chapter for Rising Sun but please do review!**_

_**By the way if your thinking how can Bella see the illusions it's because Alva affects the sight making you see what you fear or what has hurt you the most! It's nothing to do with the mind!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	4. Friends

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! This one is interesting! We meet three new characters and we see the sketch-book! I hope you enjoy it and please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 4- Friends

It's been a few months since we first moved to London we have been everywhere visited everything. The house was on the outskirts of London surrounded by forests and Max did an amazing job. Today was the first day of school they was a secondary school not high school as the English call them secondary schools. We were going to a school called the Henrietta Barnett school me and Jake were doing the sixth form while Maddy and Max was doing year eleven. I looked in the mirror one last time I had a shirt with a cardigan and a tie with a black pencil skirt with flat black shoes wearing uniform to school was horrible.

"Come on were going to be late" I called to Maddy, Max and Jake as they appeared at the top of the stairs Maddy was wearing the same as me but they boys were wearing shirts with blazers and ties I guess theirs was worse.

"Why did I choose London? Having uniform sucks" Maddy complained pouting her lip but Jake soon cheered her up.

"Smile" Beth said then she took our picture laughing she and Brandon didn't have to go to school as they looked to old they wasn't getting a job yet as they were still learning self-control.

"Laurent you need to give us a lift were too young to drive" I called here in London you had to be eighteen to drive making it painful.

"Sure my leader" Laurent said running over to us with his keys we all got into his car with me at the front then Jake, Max and Maddy who was squished in the middle. I was worried about leaving my family in different classes Adrian and Alva could be anywhere I knew they was here as they kept sending other vampires to do the dirty work for them.

"Mom do you have out timetables?" Maddy asked me I pulled out all our timetables handing them out we had to pick four subjects then we had no choice but to do Maths, science and English I had chosen art, French, history and Geography.

"Remember you can't call me mom around school it's to suspicious" I reminded my tweenies I loved it when they called me mom but I looked to young to be they mom physically. The school was massive even bigger then my last school but I had my map memorised I was dreading the attention though. We got out of the car and everyone turned to our direction forgetting to breath and they hearts increasing.

"Meet you in the dinning room save a table for all of us" I said everyone nodded then I allowed Jake to say goodbye to Maddy before we walked off to our first lesson,science. Having science was going to be one of the hardest lessons brining back the painful memories of him, Edward it's where we first met, where he first spoke to me and it was the lesson we shared together.

"You alright?" Jake asked me noticing my tensed structure as we walked to science.

"Yeah it's just science brings back bad memories" I said then he sighed realising what I meant. I entered the classroom with the stares of men then the jealousy of the women we took the two spare seats at the back.

"Hey they I'm Josh so do you want to hook up some time?" Josh asked me I could see how nervous he was asking me with the sweat that was showing on his forehead.

"No thanks I'm good" I said he turned around sulking as I rolled my eyes it was going to be a long day. When it came to lunch we all entered the room together to find just rows of tables we sat down with me and Max on one side then Jake and Maddy on the other pretending to eat.

"The boys and the girls are driving me insane" I whispered the amount of times a boy asked me out or the amount of evils a girl gave me from jealousy.

"Get use to it Bells that's going to be your life from now on" Jake said as I sighed whenever a boy asked me out I always thought Edward was going to come back to save me from the situation like he did with Mike, he never did though.

"Did you make any friends?" I asked Max and Maddy but they just shock they head as Maddy moved some of her food onto Jake's plate.

"You not eating that?" Jake asked laughing but Maddy just scrunched her nose up then kissed his cheek. I couldn't wait to get home I needed to continue my training the only way to protect my family was by training to learn how to defeat Adrian and Alva.

"Hello my name is Alicia this is my younger sister Anna and my boyfriend Alex" Alicia said sitting down with her boyfriend next to her then Anna sat the other side of the table. I could see Max out of the corner of my eye looking at Anna with a smile across his face I smiled at him liking her but she was human.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Isabella known as Bella, this is Max, then that's Madison known as Maddy then that is her boyfriend Jacob known as Jake" I said pointing out everyone my little Max had a little crush though I couldn't help but feel proud.

"Are you all related?" Anna asked she saw Max looking and blushed but smiled at him she was small Anna with long blonde hair and blue eyes her sister looked the same as her but her eyes were brown then her boyfriend had brown hair with brown eyes.

"These are my adoptive brothers then our adoptive Uncle adopted Jake" I said me, Max and Maddy were Beth's and Brandon's adoptive children then Jake was Laurent's making it safe that Maddy and Jake could date.

"I see, it's weird as you all have the same eye colour apart from Jake" Anna said we all looked at each other unsure what to say.

"It's the florescence" I said taking the line that Edward told me but she didn't seem to convinced. She was smart and I could tell that made Max happier I sighed I didn't want him to be upset that they couldn't be together but she was human look what happened to me and Edward it didn't go well but I knew Max wasn't like Edward.

I smelt a familiar scent a scent that I dreaded I turned around searching for who the scent belonged to and they she was Alva wearing the school uniform. She saw me looking and smiled I couldn't attack her in the middle of school though.

"Excuse me" I said then I walked over to her I felt my family's eyes on my back but I sat down facing opposite her.

"It's good to see you Isabella my soon to be sister-in-law" Alva whispered with a smile now wasn't really the time and the place to start a fight.

"What do you want" I hissed under my breath I'm surprised Adrian sent her with no back up but he knew I wouldn't attack around humans if my family was hurt then I would.

"Adrian wants to make a deal" She said I followed her eyes to my family who were watching me curiously while continuing to talks to Anna, Alicia and Alex.

"What kind of deal?" I asked hopping it wasn't involving my family but he knew what my weaknesses were.

"You join us then were leave your family and his family alone" Alva said I knew who she meant by 'his family' but I narrowed my eyes looking into her eyes I knew they was more.

"You know my family would come after me not really a fair deal when either way I lose" I said getting up then walking away as she sighed then got up walking out of the canteen.

"What did she want?" Jake asked through a growl I had to control my anger though we was around humans and already Anna, Alicia and Alex were suspicious of us.

"Talk later" I said reminding Jake where we was around humans the bell went for the end of lunch two hours to go I had French with Jake then Maths.

"Bojour Je ma'pelle Madame Agnes" Madame Agnes told me and Jake as we entered the room Jake didn't know a single word of French.

"Bonjour Je ma'pelle Bella et Jake où allons-nous nous asseoir?" I noticed Jake looking at me like I was an alien but we needed to know where our seats were.

"Bon accent et siège à l'arrière" Madmae Agnes said then I pulled Jake along to our seat at the back as everyone stared I could see why the Cullen's liked to sit at the back. French went slow as I already knew everything I just needed to get home I had to train my family they needed to be able to defend themselves. I spent Maths working out a plan of how I would train my family I would have to be tough they need to be able to defend themselves in any type of danger if I wasn't there.

"See you tomorrow" Anna said to Max walking away from him I looked at him raising an eyebrow as he just laughed it off.

"What? I know she's human but..." He started saying but I stopped him telling him he would have to be careful around her. Jake was too busy with Maddy apparently two hours apart felt like forever to them it felt like that with me and Edward it was annoying how everything linked back to him and his family.

"Laurent's here let's go" I said pulling Jake from Maddy then we all got into the car driving home where go home change then go into the woods to train.

"Everyone you can do homework later go get changed were training" I said then they all looked at me with a questioning look but realised I wasn't in the mood so did as I said. I went upstairs to get dressed changing out of my uniform and into a tight pair of skinny jeans with a tank top I went over to my sketch-book quickly drawing Anna, Alicia and Alex then I drew Max and Anna.

"Bella tell us what you and Alva where talking about" Jake said as I came back downstairs I sighed I knew they was going to ask.

"Why was she even there?" Brandon asked but Max showed everyone my past before I could even begin to speak.

"you're not leaving us mom!" Maddy said jumping from Jake and hugging me I sat her on my lap.

"I'm not leaving you if I made the deal he would still kill you the only way I can protect you is by being with you" I said if it meant dieing for my family then so be it.

"You want us to train so we will be able to depend ourselves?" Beth asked then I nodded my head if I wasn't they to protect them then how would they defend themselves.

"Doesn't mean I'm letting you fight Brandon" I said noticing his smile but I just laughed at him he was they type of person that wanted to fight it reminded me of Emmett then Beth was like the Esmé so loving and caring.

"Let's go" I said then we all went outside, Jake went to phase then came back out joining Maddy we took off to a field were we liked to play baseball together. My training was tough I wasn't going to go easy on them Brandon decided to go first I didn't use my powers but I still beat him. We trained for hours I took on someone different each time I allowed the twins to use they powers as Maddy stopped me from being able to see her but I listened to the sound of her movement. They was getting better every time but it wasn't to my standards decided that we would train once a week for five hours.

"Well look at this" Adrian said walking out of the forest I went in my defensive position in front of my family. Jake stood in front of Maddy growling then the rest of the family were crouching.

"The dear Isabella it's lovely to see you again have we changed our mind lately?" Adrian asked I would never change my mind.

"No but I appreciate the gifts" I said by gifts I meant the vampires and newborns he sent after me what I didn't understand was where was Alva?

"Your welcome" Adrian said laughing but then his eyes turned to Max I jumped in front of him in my defensive position.

"Max did we meet a friend today?" Adrian asked then I realised Alva was watching my family while they was talking to Anna, Alicia and Alex.

"What's it to you" Max spat.

"Where's Alva?" I asked I had a bad feeling that something has happened to Anna, Alicia and Alex.

"In the forest with some guests but join me Isabella" Adrian asked he was never going to get it in his head I didn't want to be with him. I needed to help Anna, Alicia and Alex though I couldn't let them die because of me.

"No!" I spat then I ran after him ready to attack but he teleported out of the field where was they?

"Stay here! Laurent follow me" I called then I listened I could hear three heart beats we took off after them after the beat of they hearts. They were tied to a tree in the middle of the forest Alva was now gone but the three of them were hurt they had been treated badly and been handled to hard.

"It's me Bella your going to be fine" I said pulling the rope from the tree Anna was unconscious she was bleeding on the back of her head.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Alex asked he seemed fine he was just browsed but his girlfriend Alicia was finding it hard to breathe it was like her ribs have broken badly.

"Saving you" I said then I picked up Alex putting him on my back then I carried Anna while Laurent carried Alicia. We ran back to the field where my family was with shock when they saw Alex, Alicia and Anna.

"Carry Anna back to the house" I told Max I knew he would protect her we all ran back to the house where we laid them on the bed but Alex sat up worried for his loved one and her sister.

"Alex listen to me I can change them into a vampire to save them" I said he looked at me like I was insane.

"If it wasn't for the running I wouldn't have believed you but if it saves them then yes change me too" Alex said I laid Alex down then I bite his neck followed by Alicia and Anna as they screaming began but I held they hands holding Anna's and Alicia's in one of my hand then Alex's in the over.

"i won't leave you I'll stay with you and hold your hands" I said repeating the line I told all of my family members I changed. They screaming got even louder as the pain intensified but I sat they with my shield up while holding they hands. The time ticked by I made Jake, Maddy and Max go to school, Beth phoned me in sick. On the last day they heart beat increased and then they screaming stopped followed by they heart beats. They opened they eyes taking in they surroundings then they sat up looking at each with shock then they eyes fell on me.

"What's going on?" Alicia sang then gasped at her own voice along with her sister and boyfriend.

"I turned you into vampires you were badly injured have a look in the mirror" I said they nodded they head then got up a little dizzy from the speed they looked in the mirror with shock. Alicia stood at 5 foot 2 her had grown to a belly button it was blonde and wavy making it look healthy then her face was pale like her body but her facial features were perfect but what stood out the most was the red eyes she had. She looked the age of seventeen. Her sister Anna looked the same as her but her face was more of a heart shape then long and her hair was a little shorter but they both looked beautiful any girl would be jealous and any boy would be attracted. Anna looked the age of sixteen making her face seem younger in ways. Alex stood at 5 foot 8 his brown hair now looked shiner he was pale like all vampires but his face was long with perfect facial features he looked the age of seventeen and had the bright red eyes.

"Wow" Alex sang looking in the mirror at himself then Alicia and Anna.

"The eyes will go to the golden colour in a few months" I said then they turned to face me smiling.

"Were vampires?" Alicia asked with shock as I nodded my head.

"Yes now you are allowed to go or you could stay with me and my family we only hunt animals though and we only use violence to protect ourself we don't cause it" I said.

"Were stay if it's alright" Alicia said looking at Alex then her sister.

"Good you can't go back to school you need to learn self control shall we get your thirst under control then were met the family" I said everyone was still at work and school Beth and Brandon was downstairs but were hunt alone.

"Yeah" Alex said then they followed me out of the house a little amazed by the speed I helped them hunt teaching them how to follow they instincts they got it in the end. I left them to hunt while I hunted myself but I made sure I was near them. When we got home everyone was in the living room and was waiting.

"You know Max, Maddy and jake everyone else introduce yourself" I said I saw Anna smile at Max but it was a little shy smile.

"I'm Alex this is my girlfriend Alicia then her sister Anna" Alex said introducing themselves.

"I'm Laurent it's nice to meet you" He shock Alex's hand then hugged the girls as they giggled.

"I'm Bethany but call me Beth" Beth said hugging all of them.

"I'm Brandon and that was my wife Beth" Brandon said then he hugged the girls and shock Alex's hand.

"Who were them people that took us?" Anna asked I knew it was only a matter of time until someone asked.

"Adrian and Alva they used you to get to me" I said sighing.

"Why did they want to get to you?" Alex asked then I told them who Adrian and Alva were and how Adrian wanted me to marry him.

"If your staying with us then you need to know our powers I am a mental shield but can also project pain. I can also make you feel pain through my emotions then Laurent thinks that my beauty is to break the men's heart, everyone else tell them your powers" I said Alex, Anna and Alicia stood they with shock.

"I can stop people from seeing something" Maddy said from Jake's lap.

"I can see someone's past then I am able to show someone or make them forget the memory" Max said.

"I can detect when someone is lying and then I can make them speak the truth" Beth said.

"Wow" The three of them sang together then laughed I signalled to Max to show them my past.

"To understand me you need to see my past Max will show you" I said then Max showed them my past as I watched they faces with happy when me and Edward together but in the end they was shocked and angry.

"Bella that's awful they left you heart broken" Alicia said with shock.

"Yes I can't love though and were not sure how to cure it yet that's why my sister Victoria is out looking" I said she didn't have to go find answers it's not like I wanted to love again.

"Now one last thing Jake is not a vampire he is a shape shifter he transforms into the wolf your get use to his smell" I said then they all looked at Jake as he smiled.

"Wow that's interesting" Alex said laughing they didn't seem to bothered by Jake and they showed no sign of a power.

"Welcome to the family!" I said hugging them as they laughed my family felt complete now but they was still something missing.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter! So that's the Swan Coven! Do Alicia Alex or Anna have a power or don't they? What's going to happen next? Find out soon its going to be interesting trust me! Please do review though I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be maybe tonight or tomorrow! Please do review again!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	5. Proud

_**Hey so I hopped you liked the last chapter this one is interesting! We have a conversation with an old character! This one is more of a family chapter but is really cute! I hope you like it and please do review I want to know what you all think!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 5- Proud

Today my little tweenies were graduating secondary school they didn't take on sixth form like me and Jake as we were moving to Chicago since Anna has always wanted to go there. Speaking of Anna she and Max are finally together thanks to me and Maddy setting them up. Alicia, Alex and Anna have now got hooked on to calling me mom everything felt complete they brought my heart back to life a tiny bit. My father though has gotten married to Sue and now knows and today after graduation we will be having our first phone call. Everyone tried they best keeping it from him but he overheard a conversation.

"Mom come help!" Maddy shouted from her room I ran to her room to find it covered in clothes I could tell Jake had been banned from the room.

"I don't know what to wear!" She shouted with anger I picked out a green skater dress with black heels she put them on then looked in the mirror smiling.

"Wasn't so hard was it" I teased I just had a pair of skinny jeans with a tank top and a jacket with converses. I hopped Adrian and Alva would stay away today the past few months they have died down sending armies we decided it was best if we leave the humans alone for they safety. I still had my family training once a week and I had to admit I've done a good job my arms though were covered in bite marks from the newborns but each one meant my family was safe.

"Now let's go" Maddy said pulling me out of the room by my hand she wasn't getting away with a messy room she would be cleaning it later.

"Maddy you look amazing so beautiful" Jake said picking her up in his arms and kissing her as she giggled I just rolled my eyes the amount of love in this house.

"Max!" I called he was always late for a vampire I still loved him though he ran into the room holding Anna's hand with a massive smile across his face. Anna she was a shy girl but if she got angry well you wouldn't want to be in the room she loved to read and she enjoyed art. Her sister was the complete opposite she hated reading but loved to cook she was happy she was able to cook for Jake she always had something in the oven. Alex then well he likes the TV especially the sports channel but he also enjoyed building things from anything he could find he had a talent a powerful talent he could blind someone.

"Right let's get going" I said grabbing my camera and chucked the keys at Laurent we was still to young to drive that had to be the most annoying thing about London. We all got into the car Anna, Alicia, Alex, Brandon and Beth stayed at home as they were still learning self-control.

"Mom please don't cheer to loud" Max said sighing didn't he know me? Of course I was going to cheer I would be the loudest in the house my tweenies graduating high school. The pictures were going in my scrap-book everyday that book got bigger and bigger it made me realise that I didn't need him to be happy...much.

"I can't promise anything" I said as the tweenies groaned while we laughed. We arrived at the school everyone already filling up the hall the tweenies went off to they classrooms while the three of us took our seats.

"This is so exciting!" I beamed I never thought in my life seeing my children graduate high school since me and Edward couldn't have children but I loved it. They warmed my ice-cold heart up a little bit when they first called me mom I felt wanted and loved they were really my family all of them. My five wonderful children I understood how Esmé felt now but I didn't just have children I had three brothers Jake, Laurent and Brandon then two sisters Beth and Victoria my family was complete I couldn't help but think they was a part missing to keep us all together.

"I agree I can't believe my Maddy is graduating along with her brother!" Jake said grinning the love he had for Maddy was unbelievable they were deep in love they couldn't spend a day away from each other. We was like that I was deeply in love but he wasn't it was my fault for being plain old Bella.

"Yes it's starting" Laurent said with a smile as the students began walking out row after row filling up the seats. I saw my tweenies and we instantly waved we got a few glares from embarrassment but who cared! I took loads of pictures of the two of them walking in then the head master began to speak handing each child a certificate as they got up.

"Maddy Swan" The head master said then Maddy got up as I took the pictures while we all cheered and screamed making all eyes turn to face us.

"Max Swan" He called then Max got up refusing to look in our direction as I took his pictures while screaming and cheering with Jake and Laurent. I was so proud I could hear myself dry sobbing with Laurent rubbing my back smiling. We wasn't paying attention to the other students I was just watching my tweenies glare at us but I could see the love in that glare.

"Congratulations!" We all cheered as they walked over sighing of course they both hugged me first then Maddy ran off to Jake with a little more than a hug.

"Did you really have to embarrass us like that?" Max asked sighing of course I did he was my Max and she was my Maddy!

"Yep! I got some lovely photos for my wonderful wall of fame and scrap-book!" I beamed I had one of our living room walls full with picture frames full with pictures of our memories together as a family.

"As long as your happy" Max said smiling then I hugged him again without my family I'm not sure where I would be today I knew what awaited me when I got home though that phone call that painful phone call.

"Let's get going we have a phone call then we are having a party!" I called turning around dancing as my family followed me out to the car. Everyone got in and we began our drive home the thought of hearing my father's voice again was a great feeling but also at the same time a bad memory. I loved my dad but the last time I saw him was with him, Edward and now a lot has changed since then was he going to be able to accept my family or even me? He knew I was the guardian angel of La Push sending presents, money everything they needed I even sent a nursery for Rachel and Paul's twins due in a few months time that was from the whole family. Jake was so happy to become an Uncle but he had no idea when he was going to meet them it hurt to think it could be years but I would make sure he got to meet them when the time was right. I have now even sent money to my father since he knows I'm alive but apparently he never takes it. The painful bit about the conversation though was about Edward saying the words 'he left me' makes me feel weak and lifeless but I needed to be strong for my family I've been doing that for almost four years now bottling up my emotions. I needed to concentrate on Adrian and Alva though every time I would become close to killing them they would teleport out of my distance it was annoying them acting like cowards but the time will come and I will kill them for hurting my family. We were home and I suddenly felt weak I could kill a newborn army but calling my father was worse somehow I needed too though.

"Let's get this done with" I said being brave by opening the door running into the living room everyone was sat waiting for the tweenies ready to surprise them.

"Congratulations!" They shouted as soon as they ran into the living room of course Anna ran to Max but they had banners up saying congratulations then balloons even a karaoke machine. We had the phone call to do first though I wanted my father to meet my family all of them. I grabbed the phone slowly dialling those numbers with everyone's eyes on me they stood still as statues apart from Jake as I pressed the button to call my father.

"hello?" My father said down the phone after five rings I took a deep breath before starting our conversation.

"Hi dad it's me" I said I heard a gasp of shock then a hyperventilating Charlie it had been a long time since we spoke I felt bad but I didn't want to hurt him.

"Bella? Is that really you?" Dad asked I could imagine the tears rolling down his face I wanted to cry but couldn't so I started to sob producing no tears.

"Yes dad I'm so sorry" I said I didn't know what else to say I've hurt him over these last four years I was glad he found happiness with Sue though.

"Don't apologise I understand why you left but what happened to Edward?" My father asked and they it was the question I was dreading I felt my knees go stiff my tummy twist I took a deep breath I can do this I can be strong for my family.

"He left me dad" I said weakly I felt every eye in the room on me with concern and worry but I stood strong.

"Bella I'm so sorry but I'm furious with him it's his fault why your taking away from me! It's his fault why you are now who you are!" Dad said getting angry I couldn't blame him.

"I know dad" I said I could picture what he was thinking shooting Edward I guess I didn't mind but it wouldn't cause any damage.

"Bella please tell me everything that's happened in your life since then" My father said weakly he had the right to know I didn't want to keep secrets from him so I told him everything from start to finish up until this very day. He was annoyed about how Edward broke my heart causing me unable to love again but he calmed down allowing me to continue.

"A mom to five children you making me a grandpa at such a young age" Dad said laughing I haven't told him they ages yet.

"Dad they sixteen and seventeen" I said and he sighed they were still my children though I loved them all dearly.

"Can I talk to them? But once I've spoken to them all I want to speak to you more" Dad said then I handed the phone to Jake first since they knew each other.

"Hey Charlie it's Jake" I heard Charlie gasp then he throw a load of questions at Jake who waited till he stop that was a wise move.

"I know but I couldn't be happier leaving I found my soul mate the one I can't live with out her name is Maddy your speak to her in a minute" Jake said grinning at Maddy.

"Imprinting by any chance? Jake we can talk another time I want to meet everyone" Charlie said laughing I'm glad he was taking this well it was going to be different meeting him.

"Yes Charlie and sure" Jake said then he handed the phone straight to Maddy everyone laughed of course it would be Maddy.

"Hello I'm Maddy" She said the giggled causing Charlie to laugh.

"It's nice to meet you Maddy are you one of Bella's children?" Dad asked I could hear the pack in the background they have all spoken to my children before someone was always on the phone with someone from La Push.

"Yeah grandpa" Maddy said then I heard Charlie laugh with delight then Maddy passed the phone to Max I could bet that the next person to speak to Charlie was going to be Anna.

"Hey Charlie it's great to meet you I'm Max, Maddy's twin and I promise to look after your daughter" Max said he was so cute he made me proud with such the gentlemen he is.

"Nice to meet you too and thank you that means a lot" Charlie said then the phone was passed to Anna like I said it made me happy how Charlie was speaking to my wonderful family.

"Hey Charlie I'm Anna mom's daughter" Anna said quietly but loud enough for Charlie she was so shy for a vampire it was unreal.

"Nice to meet you Anna Bella sure loves a big family" Charlie said as Anna laughed then she passed the phone to her sister Alicia.

"Hey I'm Alicia Anna's sister" Alicia said smiling she loved meeting new people.

"It's good to meet you Alicia" Charlie said then the phone was passed on to Alex. I wanted dad to meet Laurent so much as he was the one that helped me I wanted dad to meet Victoria as well but I had no idea where she was.

"Hello Charlie it's nice to meet you I'm Alex and I just want to say your daughter saved all of our lives she is a true angel" Alex said that really touched me that little tiny spark in my heart it wasn't hot enough though to melt my frozen heart that had been broken.

"It's nice to meet you too and I am proud of my Bella she really truly is an angel when I first heard of this guardian angel I was amazed how she cared for others now I realise it was truly my Bella only she would care for others before herself it wouldn't surprise me if she's bottling up her emotions" Charlie said everyone looked at me with questioning eyes but I just smiled.

"She touches everyone's hearts" Alex said then he passed the phone to Beth my family come before myself though I would do anything for them even die for them.

"Hey it's so good to finally meet you Bella never stops talking about you! I'm Beth by the way Bella's sister apart from Victoria" Beth said she always made me smile Beth is so kind she was really like Esmé.

"I'm glad she talks about me" Charlie laughed "It's nice to meet you Beth I guess your like my daughter then" Charlie said then I saw the smile on Beth's face then she handed the phone to Brandon.

"Hello Charlie I'm Brandon Bella's brother and I would like to promise you when I see Edward I will give him a nice hard whack!" Brandon said everyone nodded in agreement as I rolled my eyes he always thought violence was the answer.

"it's good to meet you Brandon I'm glad we are on the same page with what Edward deserves make it extra harder for me" Charlie said in a serious voice then finally Brandon passed the phone to Laurent.

"Hello Charlie it is so good to finally meet you I am Laurent Bella's brother" Laurent said smiling in my direction I shook my head at him he always made me laugh.

"It's good to meet you Laurent thank you for watching over my daughter" Charlie said I didn't need looking after though.

"Charlie she would never let me look after her if anyone's watching her it's herself as well as her family were better off doing as we say with Bella" Laurent said I gave him an evil smile for saying he's dead I've grounded my children before I could do the same to Laurent for making me seem a threat.

Charlie laughed but said "Well I wish you luck with my daughter may I speak with her?" Laurent passed me the phone then me and dad spent the next hour talking about everything but we had a party so I said my goodbyes.

"Laurent why did you make me look like a threat to my dad?" I asked raising an eyebrow as he just smiled.

"Just saying you can look after yourself" Laurent said seeming unsure I grabbed his key from the bowl as everyone started to laugh.

"Well then you can earn your car back" I said smiling as he sighed but didn't argue wise move but now I wanted to celebrate my tweenies graduation.

"Let's party!" I said then we all took turns at doing karaoke I took everyone's pictures then Beth took mine. After karaoke we turned them music up beginning to dance as I took more pictures we danced until Jake got tired. When the party finished I decided to go to my study printing out the pictures then I stuck them in my scrap-book on a double page with date and what is going on. I was so proud of my tweenies even prouder than a mother was of they child learning to walk.

* * *

_**Hey so I hopped you liked the chapter! Bella and Charlie finally spoke since Edward leaving Bella! Is Bella's family complete or is it missing someone? The next chapter will be on tomorow probably tomorrow night! Please do review this chapter though and the rest of this book it would mean the world to me I want to know what you think! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	6. Visit

_**Hey sorry it's been a while since I last updated it's been a busy weekend! Well here it is they are some visitors in this one! This isn't my best chapter but I promise the next one will be please do review! It means the world when I get a review come through! Tell me what you think of the story and ideas for the next chapters I have a few that's later on!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

Chapter 6- Visit

Chicago was an amazing city when it was raining, the school was the same boring but being here made me think of him, a lot. This was the city he was born in and brought up in he promised me he would take me here and show me where he was brought up that was another promise broken. At the moment in time I was working on my scrap-book adding images of our months here then the wedding. Yes my amazing son Alex and daughter Alicia got married they where on they honey moon as we speak I hopped my son Max would marry Anna soon. Maddy and Jake would be waiting a while but I need to make sure it was soon it's been four years now since Jake last saw his family since I last saw dad since I last saw the Cullen's or Edward. Looking through my scrap-book though I was partly happy Edward left me I wouldn't have my family with me or my children or my fellow siblings with me if he haven't of left me so maybe I should be grateful but a part of me was still hurt and always will be. I heard the screams of people or vampires outside due to my power I had my shield up around the house protecting my family from Adrian and Alva their last visit was this morning causing more attacks by newborns and them being the cowards they are. I immediately jumped out the window following after the cries of the vampires in pain it was defiantly vampire as I caught they scent.

"Stay in the house!" I yelled to my family who started walking out the door they did as they told turning around and walking back inside. In front of me though was three vampires I recognised from one of Carlisle's looking at them closely I could see they dusty white skin from being centuries old just how Carlisle explained it I couldn't believe in front of my eyes where the three leading members of the Volturi along with they guards. I instantly put my shield down they couldn't hurt me with whatever powers they guards have but the look they gave me was with anger everyone apart from the vampire with long black hair that came past his shoulders he was Aro.

"I'm terrible sorry I had my shield up protecting my family from any danger" I said I wasn't really sorry they could have been a threat and I'm not sure if they are still a threat or not but I kept my shield around the house from where I stood.

"No we understand but what power" Aro looked me up and down "And such beauty" I rolled my eyes it had to be someone to make a comment. It was the blonde haired girl with the bright red eyes that growled glaring at me I could feel someone trying to get through my shield it wasn't worth trying though she seemed jealous as well as annoyed from me causing her pain.

"It's not just my only power and who in the world is trying to attack me?" I said through gritted teeth keeping my eyes on the blonde headed one with trouble written all over her.

"Jane" Aro said then the blonde turned to face him as the attack stopped it didn't affect me but it was the fact she was trying, making her seem a threat to my family. My eyes stayed locked on her she seemed the only one to be potential danger but a question was stirring inside of me.

"Don't sweat your just to weak" I said with a smirk trying to get to her I was right she growled but the boy next to her stopped her. They seemed to have the same features but he had more of a pouted lip they must be related maybe even siblings. I turned my attention back to Aro knowing that she wouldn't get anywhere near my family.

"Can I ask what you're doing here?" I asked trying not to seem rude but that was hard with the fact that I was just attacked by some sort of power.

"Good questioning we was in the area dealing with newborn attacks and we decided to pay a visit to a coven that lived here" Aro said smiling a visit was all he wanted? I would have to go along with it but I wasn't leaving them alone in a room with any member of my family.

"Sure but if you want to keep your heads I suggest you don't touch my family" I said smirking then I turned running back to my house I was going to need to keep a close eye on them I wouldn't go to school in the morning I would send Jake, Maddy and Max but I would stay at home and watch the rest of my family. Anna, Alex and Alicia haven't started school yet I didn't think they was ready they haven't even been a vampire for a year but it was just Anna at home. Beth was now working as a teacher at a school then Brandon was working with Laurent on a building site but they preferred to call it 'acting'.

"Stay near me" I told my family putting my shield around us then the Volturi followed in behind standing the other side of where I stood with my family. I watched they eyes hover over my family then they landed on Jake with disgust it made me angry but I held the anger in not wanting to put my family in danger. It was Jane that was getting me more and more worked up she was pushing my limits.

"You better watch it blondie" I hissed causing she and I suppose her brother to growl. Aro stepped in-between the two of us putting up his hands for peace.

"Now now Jane Alec let's no be rude to our friend" Aro said smiling the way he said 'friend' was with pride and joy.

"I would like you to meet my family Laurent, Jake, Maddy, Max, Anna and my two other members are on they honeymoon" I said trying to be polite I was brought up better than Jane and Alec was.

"It's an honour to meet you all I've heard a lot about you my dear Isabella" Aro said I stood in shock how does he know a lot about me?

"How so?" I asked wanting to know who's been talking to him has he been speaking to the Cullen's? Why would they bother talking to me though they never wanted me.

"Victoria paid us a visit looking for answers to cure your heart" Aro said seeming fascinated by my heart. I was shocked Victoria went to the Volturi I had no idea where she's been I hopped she would come home soon.

"Victoria? Is they a cure?" I asked it didn't matter it's not like I'm going to love again and my only priority is my family.

"It's the first we've ever heard of it I found it fascinating and wanted to meet you to learn your past" Aro said no one had an answer though.

"I'm fascinated with the bonds you have they as strong as a family they look at you as a mother, sister and a leader" Marcus said I guess he had a power to see bonds of course the bonds where as strong as a family's bond they where my family.

"I want to know where all those bite marks came from" Caius said noticing the bite marks around my body they were full with questions.

"Every bite mark is from protecting my family apart from this one where I was bitten as a human the venom was sucked out though by my ex" I said sighing I hated telling my story it just brought back bad memories I wasn't going to get away with out telling them though.

"It's a shame I'm not able to see your thoughts" Aro said sighing that would be because of my shield I signalled to Max, he walked over to an interested Aro.

"Touch my hand" Max commanded then the three Volturi leaders touched Max's hand as they watched my past in shock. When Max was finished the three of them turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"Such a past so many talents but I believe were in the same boat" Aro said I didn't see how we were on the same boat we had nothing the same unless he knew something that I didn't.

"How so?" I asked again interested in what he was talking about I turned my focus to Jane and Alec standing they glaring at me they was really getting on my nerves now they couldn't stand nicely like the other guard members could they.

"Well you see we have been after Adrian for a while now with the newborn army's he's creating but before we can't even get to him he teleports away" Aro said sighing it made sense now so I wasn't the only one wanting to kill him and his little pest of a sister.

"I know the feeling" I said sighing as well he had to be a pain teleporting away all the time but then sending newborns after newborns after me causing my family to be in more danger.

"I've never met anyone though with more than one power and beauty" Aro said I needed to take my family hunting and I wanted to know who the other two vampires were with him I wanted to know all my guest to know who I need to watch out for.

"That's thanks to my amazing ex now can you please tell me who the two other vampires are?" I asked trying not to seem rude they looked at me with lust though, no surprise there.

"Where are my manners this is Demetri and this is Felix I'm sure you already know who Alec and Jane are" Aro said pointing to the other two vampires.

"Yeah sadly I do know who they are" Jane and Alec growled as I laughed then continued "If your staying then please don't hunt here in Chicago me and my family will be going hunting now but please make yourself at home" They were my guests but I hopped they wasn't staying too long especially Jane and Alec.

"Very well" Aro said then I signalled to my family for us to go when we got outside we waited for Jake to phase then we ran off into the forest. I knew why Aro was here he wanted us to be 'friends' because my powers could easily destroy them and keeping on my good side makes me less of a threat. They know now that my family are my priority so will get on with them as well as me I wasn't stupid of course I knew he would eventually find out about me and would eventually come for a 'friendly visit'. We didn't have to hunt as we went last night but I didn't want to be standing around waiting for the blonde sicho to attack along with her brother. What was her problem? How was she attacking me? I couldn't imagine Carlisle standing with them being apart of them but I guess I understand why he left. Maybe we could camp out here for the night and wait till the morning to go back the less time we spent with them the safer my family was but we couldn't be rude so we would have to go back in the morning not just to stop us seeming rude but also because my family had work and school. Me and Anna would be stuck with them for the day I hopped they went soon though I didn't trust the siblings.

"We hunted yesterday?" Laurent asked slowing down while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes but I didn't want you all to be in the same house as them I can't trust them yet and I certainly don't trust the sicho blonde and her brother" I said then Jake disappeared then returned in his human form wrapping his arm around Maddy's waist.

"I'm with Bells keeps us safer and you safer" Jake said burying his nose in Maddy's hair as everyone rolled they eyes of course Jake agrees with me it keeps Maddy safe. We wasn't exactly safe here Adrian and Alva could be anywhere I made sure I had my shield up around me and my family.

"Are you love birds done?" Jake and Maddy gave me a grin "Laurent what's the sicho's power?" He was the eldest vampire here so he must know about them, Max would as well by looking at their past.

"The witch twins, Jane she can make you feel like an illusion of being burned alive and then Alec can take away all of your senses so your surrounded by blackness" Laurent said so the sicho tried to harm me she better watch her back.

"They have such a terrible past as humans Aro saved them from being burned alive" Max said shaking his head as Anna tried to comfort him.

"How awful" Beth said putting her hand on her heart that look really reminded me of Esmé I shock my head trying to forget about them.

"Well were stay out here tonight then in the morning where go back your all going to work and school still I'll stay home with Anna" I said then everyone nodded in agreement.

"Jake do you mind sleeping outside?" I asked I knew he wouldn't he would rather sleep outside knowing Maddy was safe rather than sleeping in our home where the Volturi were.

"Not at all" Jake said he gave Maddy a passionate kiss making us all gag but laugh then he went to change into a wolf. I watched my daughter stroke him as he fell to sleep. I made a little fire then we all sat around talking but after a while Max and Anna went of to 'hunt' until the sun began to rise.

"Jake sweetie wake up mom says it's time to go" Maddy said shaking Jake he groaned not wanting to wake up but when he heard my foot steps walking over to him he shot right up. I grinned at myself I loved being seen as a threat it makes everyone do as I say.

"Let's go home" I said everyone nodded then we all ran back to the house this was going to be a long day a very long day.

"Did you have a nice hunt?" Aro asked smiling when we walked back through the door. His smile was fake I could tell but I didn't bring anything up about it.

"Yes it was good thanks" I said being polite then everyone disappeared to get ready for work and school as me and Anna sat in the living room. The Volturi stood in exactly the same places it made me think they didn't want to be here but they were welcome to leave if they wished. We sat in silence then Max came over to say goodbye to Anna then he left with Maddy and Jake.

"Bella I'll ring you in sick" Beth said giving me a hug then she left with Brandon and Laurent. Me and Anna looked at each other then looked around to the Volturi who were staring at us. I gave a little wink to Jane causing her to growl she couldn't do anything though I had my shield around me and Anna then Aro wouldn't allow it.

"Isabella from your past I saw you could influence powers from your emotions?" Aro asked it had to be a question about powers.

"yes I am now able to control it if I get angry I can decided whether to use my power or not" I said this had to be the longest day of my existence.

"This Edward told you about vampires?" Caius asked I sighed at the mention of his name but I knew they would have to be a question they always was.

"Not exactly I worked it out then he just filled me in on the extras he didn't break your rule" I said almost shouting I didn't understand why I was defending Edward but I didn't want him being killed because of me.

"Demetri, Alec fancy taking down Edward and killing him" The sicho blonde said with a smirk looking at me I started to get angry didn't she just hear what me and Aro spoke about? She was on the floor screaming in pain everyone's faces were shocked to see Jane screaming.

"I suggest you keep quiet before I kill you myself" I said through gritted teeth as she continued to scream. Her brother went to attack me then but he ended up on the floor screaming as well as I expanded the shield around me and Anna.

"Well you both clearly share the same gene in intelligence" I growled how dare they attack me especially since Anna was sat right next to me. I saw Demetri smirking so I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away that's what I thought.

"Clearly we've outstayed our welcome and clearly I need a word with my fellow members about manners thank you for letting us stay where visit again soon" Aro said then I took my shield away from Alec and Jane they had to be dragged out my house since they was trying to attack me. When I heard they was gone I put my shield up as me and Anna started to giggle. Thank god they have gone especially the two sicho dumb siblings I really didn't like them and they really didn't like me.

_**So Bella met the Volturi! She doesn't get on with Jane I think Jane is a little jealous! I promise that's no the end of the Volturi but what's going to happen next? Find out maybe today or tomorrow I'm not sure yet! If your wondering about rising sun that will definitely be on tonight! It's a good one ;) Please do review again!**_

_**Robyn**_**_xx_**


	7. Complete

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter this one is one of my favourites! It's were everything is going to come together now leading up that one moment which I'm not saying what! Sorry your have to wait only a few more chapters! I hope you like this one and please do review! **_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 7- complete

It's almost been fifteen years since I was changed into a vampire since I last saw him and everyone I loved. My father was now married to Sue Clearwater and the pack is expanding with the young ones getting closer to they first time phasing. I knew soon we would have to go back before it was too late but going back home felt like going back to him. The Volturi had been paying a few visits every now and then to say in my good books they hardly brought Jane or Alec though. Adrian and Alva though were another story I haven't seen or heard from them in years I know they haven't given up I just can't help but wonder that they are waiting but I'm not sure what they are waiting for. Here in Canada was cold to the humans and again high school was boring. I was stuck in Calcus with Anna and Maddy waiting to go home. My family were amazing Max and Anna were now married all the couples were doing great sometimes it got annoying being able to hear everything going on. Me and Laurent spend our nights trying not to kill ourselves but I guess that's brought us closer together. Something was still missing from my family though I couldn't help but feel my family wasn't complete.

"Let's go" Maddy said as the bell went we got our stuff together then left the classroom together with our arms linked as the stares were followed by everyone. It was beyond a joke the amount of times I would be asked out and it wasn't just the students... We met up with everyone else were Maddy jumped into Jake's arms and Anna jumped into Max's. I cleared my throat while everyone was bracing they loved ones even Alicia and Alex came over to join in.

"You know some time today would be good unless you want more chores to do" I said grinning I gave them all chores to do around the house and the garden. They all groaned but got in their cars I got into mine with Maddy and Jake while Max, Anna, Alex, Alicia got into Alex's car everyone took it in turns everyday with they cars. We drove home listening to the radio Laurent, Beth and Brandon wont be home till later since they were working. I got home to find the noise of a baby crying it made no sense why would a baby be crying at my house?

I stopped the car in the drive Alex following suit "Stay here" I said as I ran up to the house but on the doorstep was a little basket but in the basket was a baby that looked a few months old she was sat up reaching out to me. Something was different about her, her heart was beating faster than a humans heart but her scent didn't smell appealing to my thirst it was like a mix of everything sweet with a humans scent. I walked over and bent down as she raised her arms to me wanting to be picked up what was a baby doing on my door step? A baby that didn't seem completely human her skin was pale but no pale like mine she had pink Rosie cheeks with little dimples and bright brown eyes her hair was a light brown that was ringlets coming down her back she was too perfect.

"What are you doing on my door step?" I asked smiling I watched as a beautiful smile appeared across her face she had all of her teeth but how was that even possible? I didn't want to scare her with my cold touch so I slowly touched her hand she didn't flinch it was like she was used to it. She started to whimper wanting to be picked up so I gave her what she wanted. Light as a feather she was in my arms as she snuggled into my chest I looked back to see my family staring in shock.

"Give me a minute" I mouthed I knew they could read what I said as they nodded they head watching. I looked back to the basket where a note was holding the baby I picked up the letter opening it up in one hand as I held the baby in my other arm.

_My name is William I am a vampire and I know you will look after my daughter. She is half vampire, half human her mother died giving birth to her. I can't go on living with out her mother so I'm going to find a way to kill myself please look after my daughter she's only three days old. I know you will protect her I've been watching you for a while now, thank you _I read the letter in shock how was it even possible for a vampire and a human to conceive a child what if me and Edward could have if I was still human? He didn't love me though he never wanted me. I looked at the baby in my arms she was looking at me smiling she's three days old and looks like a few months old. What did that mean?

"Would you like to stay with me?" I asked her not sure whether she could understand what I was saying but she nodded her head. I smiled at her I've never thought about raising a child before but now with the baby in my arms I couldn't be happier everything felt complete. My heart was still broken but with this baby and my family I was strong I was able to keep going. I can't just call her baby though she needed a name I needed to think of a name to suit this one of a kind child.

"My names Bella, we need to think of a name for you don't we?" I asked she looked at me with that beautiful smile that made me love her like a daughter how could anyone not want her?

"Would you like to meet your new family?" I asked she nodded her head again I turned around to walk back over to the cars. Everyone was stood outside of the cars, Laurent, Brandon and Beth turned up now and stood as shocked as everyone else. I walked over as the baby buried her head in my chest with shyness.

"This is Laurent, Brandon and Beth they are like my brothers and sister so will be your Uncle's and Aunts" I pointed them out as they waved in shock but as soon as she smiled they smiled loving her "Jake is also like a brother to me so is like you Uncle" I pointed him out I watched him smile when she smiled "These are my children Maddy and her twin brother Max, Anna and her sister Alicia and then Alex" I said pointing them out they too showed the love for her. I thought about it she touched everyone's hearts she's like the heart of our family I smiled knowing what to call her.

"Everyone this is Swan" I said Swan turned to look at me knowing I named her "do you like your name?" I asked and she nodded her head clapping her hands then a laugh came out sounding like wind charms. It caused everyone to smile then clap along with her.

"Does she understand you?" Jake asked confused noticing how old she looked but I have a feeling her mental age was a lot older than her physical age.

"I think so she's only three days old she's half vampire and half human" I said if she was born three days a go then her birthday was the fourth of September. Everyone was shocked with what I just told them I couldn't blame them I didn't think it was possible.

"Why was she on our doorstep?" Max asked then I handed him the letter as he read it then passed it along to everyone else. Swan started to get sleepy so snuggled into my chest as I rocked her back and forth as she fell to sleep. I wonder what she eats do I feed her blood or baby formula? I had no idea how to raise a half vampire half human child I bet they wasn't even a book to help.

"We need to go shopping!" Maddy beamed but Jake covered her mouth before she could scream and wake Swan up. I guess we needed to go shopping she was going to need a lot of clothes and the baby products she needs but how fast does she grow and is she immortal? Were going to need to find out answers and measure her growth.

"Maddy go to the closest shop that sells baby products buy some bottles, baby formula, nappy's everything she needs and a few clothes till tomorrow. And get some baby food see how she goes with that I'm not sure whether she eats or drinks at the moment" I said chucking her my keys I knew she had money on her. Alicia, Anna and Beth went with her which didn't surprise me.

"I take it your going to raise her" Alex said smiling it's not like I had a choice in the matter but I wanted to. I needed to put Swan in my scrap-book maybe I could even make a little baby album for Swan. I loved this idea of raising a child but how long was she going to be a child for?

"Yes but I'm not sure how long I'm going to be raising her with the speed she grows" I said sighing I watched the boys confused faces think about what I meant. They then looked at Swan and gasped what I meant I could see them trying to work out the answers to they questions but no one knew anything about Swan.

"Were going to have to research this" Laurent said we need to find out about her kind and see whether she is immortal or not.

"Yes perhaps there are legends and we should measure her four times a day" Brandon said as I nodded my head.

"Her past is interesting she was in her mothers tummy for less than a month then her birth wasn't pleasant it killed the mother. The father tried to save the mother but failed he couldn't raise Swan he didn't want her to have a miserable life as he grieved. He has watched us during his wife's pregnancy in-case she didn't make it" Max said what a horrible way to start a life but she will have a happy future.

"Bella do you even know how to raise a child?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow as he laughed I glared and he stopped laughing.

"Go do your chores or re-search" I said walking back into the house were I sat on the sofa watching Swan sleep. She was so peaceful she looked like an angel my little angel she was going to be loved and spoilt by everyone. We needed to find out more of her kind though and we needed to tell the Volturi since they could think she's an immortal language. The door opened then and the girls came in carrying bags I knew she was going to be spoilt. Swan stirred in my arms she opened them smiling at me then smiling at the girls.

"We brought everything!" Maddy beamed then she showed me cute little outfits she brought Swan, then baby food, bottle, baby milk powder, toys, dummy's, bibs, nappy's, wipes and everything she needed but this was nothing compared to what we would buy her tomorrow. It was the weekend so all the girls could come I'm sure they all wanted to spoil her.

"Let's try the milk then the food" I said we all went to kitchen where Beth got the milk ready and then Maddy got the food ready. Anna and Alicia stood talking to Swan who was sitting on the floor playing with a ball. I picked Swan up as Beth handed me the milk first it smelt disgusting and Swan didn't want any of it she pushed it away with her hands pouting.

"Let's try the food" I said then Maddy gave me a little spoon with the baby food on I tried again but she was twisting away from the food. I sighed it looked like she only liked blood but if she was half human couldn't she like food?

"Were going hunting" I called then all the boys appeared in the kitchen followed by Jake who ran out the back door to phase.

"They's a few legends" Laurent said I nodded my head when Swan's older and walking where go searching for answers.

"Now Swan I'm going to be running fast if you get scared close your eyes" I said she nodded her head then we ran into the forest with my eyes on Swan she looked around amazed she didn't seem scared. I wonder how advance her hearing and sight is but the main question was how was she going to hunt. After five minutes of running I slowed down followed by everyone we didn't need to hunt as we hunted yesterday but I wanted everyone to come so I was able to protect them. I put my shield up around me and my family then turned to them I could tell they were thinking the same thing.

"Take down a deer then I'll put her down next to it and were see whether she can do it or not" I said Maddy ran off before anyone got the chance after a deer when I heard the neck snap I ran over putting Swan down next to the deer. Everyone watched as she climbed onto the deer sinking her teeth into his neck. When she was done everyone clapped for her even Jake was clapping proud of her.

"Well done!" I cheered picking her up as she giggled I held her to my chest smiling.

"Momma" Swan said then everyone gasped in shock was that her first word. She looked up at me smiling did she called me momma? I don't think I've been this happy in years my family made me happy but Swan it's like she was my sunshine.

"Come on Swan let's get you home" I said as we all ran off home I felt so happy. Everything felt complete in my life well as complete as it could get I wouldn't be completely complete without Edward but he never wanted me. When we got home I gave Swan a bath as she played with Maddy's duck then I changed her nappy which was heard as I've never done it before then I put a cute pink baby-grow on her. I sang her a lullaby as I rocked her to sleep putting her in the basket she came in. She slept in my room in the middle of my bed as I went to my scrap-book drawing Swan I needed to take some pictures.

"Another night together Laurent" I said smirking he was on his laptop I looked over to see what he was doing and he was researching legends.

"Yeah I'm surprised Swan can even sleep" Laurent said as we both laughed.

"Found anything?" I asked hopping they was something or anything that could lead us to something.

"Yes the Libishormen, it says they are blood drinking demons that prey on beautiful women and if the male vampire is incubus a child can be conceived" Laurent said so that was how she was conceived but it gave nothing about her development.

"How can this help us?" I asked I looked at the screen it said it was a legend in Brazil I looked at Laurent with hope.

"Yeah perhaps a tribe or a coven in Brazil know answers" Laurent said that made me see hope someone must know the answer Swan can't be the only one of her kind.

"When Swan is more developed we will travel Brazil looking for answers" I said getting up as Laurent nodded turning back to his laptop he really cared for Swan he was really like that big protective Uncle. I went back to my room being quiet as Swan slept I sat down next to Swan reading my book until the sun began to rise. I was half way through my book when Swan's eyes fluttered open sitting up in her little basket.

"Morning sweetie" I said picking her up holding her to my chest she had grown a few cm over night making her look older. Everyone was downstairs ready apart from Maddy and Jake I guess he was still sleeping.

"Morning Swan" Everyone said smiling as Swan gave them a small wave I grabbed a little pink dress with white leggings out of one of the bags then a nappy and wipes. Maddy was going to get her room ready today with Jake when we got home from shopping she already ordered the furniture. Swan played with her toys on the floor as everyone watched in fascination then Jake and Maddy came down smiling at Swan as she waved at them. She made everyone smile when they entered the room she really did complete our family.

* * *

_**Hey I hope you liked the chapter! So little Swan has come into the story! I had to have some sort of hybrid in the story so here is Swan! The next five chapters are going to do with Swan and then the 5th chapter is a surprise! Your going to love it though! Please do review the chapter though.**_

_**Robyn xx **_


	8. Answers

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter, sorry this one is late my charger broke but now I have a new one! This one is interesting it was hard to write but I hope you like it! We see more of Swan as she's older and she is really loved. **_

_**Please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 8- Answers

Brazil would have been a warm place if I was still human it would have been an amazing place for a holiday but we were here for answers. My daughter Swan is now a year and a half but she looks like an eight year old turning nine. We all worry about how long we would have with her every moment was precious every moment from now would be a search for the right answer for her future.

"Mommy look at the pretty birdies" Swan shouted from the top of Laurent's shoulders some how she brought our family closer together. She saw everyone as a family member Brandon, Beth and Jake as her Uncle's and Aunt. Maddy, Max, Anna, Alicia and Alex as her brothers and sister. Then even though me and Laurent are not mates she sees us as her parents I didn't want to stop her from having a father.

"I know they pretty" Running through the jungle trying to find where local tribes were was one of the hardest things I've done in my life but I wasn't giving up.

"Uncle Jake looks funny in the jungle" Swan giggled causing us all to laugh I guess a wolf doesn't belong in a jungle. My little girl though was talented she was able to allow any one who is not human communicate through they minds it helped out a lot when in public.

"Mom can you smell that?" Maddy asked I sniffed the air it was a scent of a vampire close by maybe they knew something.

"Yes where follow it" I led the way just in case they were a threat to my family I knew Swan was safe on Laurent's shoulders and no one would let her get harmed.

"Is they a coven in Brazil?" Alex asked I didn't know myself I only knew about certain things through the Cullen's then from the Volturi.

"I'm not sure but they is more than one" Swan was reaching out for me now scared so I held her in my arms while running.

"They might know something though" Alicia said I nodded my head following the scent. The middle one caught my eyesight first she was tall with long features. Her black long hair was braided and then she was wearing animal skins making her look wild and fierce. The other two were similar but didn't looks as wild as the middle one did they were intimidating though.

"Who are you?" The middle one asked in a deep voiced that matched her appearance.

"I'm Bella and this is my family/coven, Laurent, Maddy, Max, Jake, Brandon, Beth, Alicia, Alex, Anna and this is Swan" I pointed to all my family then I watched they eyes land on Swan with confusion, disbelief they didn't know what she was so the only instinct they had was going into a defensive position.

"She is no threat she is half human half vampire" The middle one stood up right slowly walking over but I could see she was still deciding whether she is a threat or not.

"how is that possible?" She asked looking at Swan who buried her head in my chest.

"She was born not bitten my son Max can show you" She turned to Max he walked over with Anna following him. He took her hand and showed Swan's past when it was over she looked back as Swan.

"She is no threat she is a friend, I'm Zafrina and these are my sisters Senna and Kachiri"

"It's good to meet you, were looking for answers anything that can help us" The other two walked over now not seeing the threat in my daughter Swan.

"They are legends about this further in Brazil where help you" Senna said I was relived that someone finally knew something.

"If we head further into the jungle we could pick up a scent where go now before dark hits I exhume she needs to rest?" Zafrina said.

"Thank you and yes Jake does too" They eyes darted to the wolf quickly before landing back on Swan who was now peeping at them and smiling.

"Let's get going then" Kachiri said then we began running further into the jungle I knew my family was safe out here as no animal would harm them and not many vampires were around. The only person that could get harmed was Swan but no one would allow that.

"Swan would you like to see something special?" Zafrina asked Swan looked up at her smiling then I watched her face drop with excitement when Zafrina was showing her what ever it was I knew I wouldn't be able to see it as I'm a mental shield.

"Wow" Everyone whispered in shock.

"Can't you see it?" Zafrina asked me.

"No I'm a mental shield" She nodded in understanding but I was curious to what they saw I didn't even need to ask though.

"Mommy I see a pond with Swan's in!" She beamed I had a feeling her and Zafrina were going to get on just fine.

"Let me set my camera before dinner and bed" I said standing up and putting my camera on the rock where I put a timer on. Maddy, Anna and Alicia pulled the Amazon coven into the middle with Swan in Zafrina's arms. We stood together smiling then the camera clicked taking the picture.

"What was that?" Senna asked.

"It's a camera it took our picture it will go on our living room wall and in my scrap-book" As well as Swan's photo album of her childhood.

"Were come by one day to see then" Kachiri said laughing in that deep wild laugh.

"May I have a go?" Zafrina asked I taught her how to work the camera while Swan and Jake ate she seemed fascinated by it. When she comes to visit I'll have to get her one to say thanks then I'll get her sisters something as well.

"Tent's up" Brandon and Alex called Swan was already falling asleep so I picked her up carrying her to the tent. I got her dressed in her PJ's then helped her in her sleeping bag as she yawned today has been a very tiring day for her.

"Tell the story about the ugly duckling" She asked she liked that story as the ugly duckling turned into a Swan at the end. I told her the story and she waited till I got to the part about the Swan then she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

"Good night my little birdie" I whispered kissing her forehead then left to sit around the bonfire with everyone else. I put my shield up around the area just in case they were threats around.

"Bella you're a mental shield?"Zafrina asked prompting for more information.

"Yeah but I can also make a shield that can make you drop in pain and then only negative emotions can affect people like I can cause you pain or make you sad and want to cry" I have practised my emotions power and found out it's only negative moods I can't make someone happy.

"What happened?" I knew they were going to ask everyone did when I told them my powers.

"Max can show you it's easier that way" Max got up from Anna's side as the three Amazons touched his hand. I watched the smile on they faces when they saw I was in love then I watched those smiles disappear when he left me alone in the woods. The shock on they faces when they watched the pain I went through and when Max pulled away to sit down they eyes landed on me.

"I thought Carlisle was a good man" Zafrina said shaking her head it wasn't Carlisle who left me alone in the woods but he still left me, he told me I was family then just disappeared. I still had faith for Carlisle and Esmé I mean who could hold a grudge against them especially Esmé.

"Victoria actually stopped by asking about legends though I'm sorry we didn't know anything to help but we sent her in the direction to tribes in Africa" Senna said.

"It's fine It's not like I'm ever going to fall in love I have my family that's all I need" It was the truth but I still wasn't complete with out Edward I never will be I kind of hopped to bump into Victoria to tell her to come home and not to bother. The weeks went by as we searched Brazil in hope to find anything that can help us we ended up running out of food but Jake didn't mind eating raw in his wolf form as long as we found answers. I kept having doubts that they was nothing perhaps Swan was one of her kind and it was just legends. How long would she have to live though? No longer then twenty years will she ever find love? All these questions were spinning around in my head making me determined to keep searching I couldn't give up and I wouldn't give up. I watched my daughters all play hide n seek together as we stopped to think for a bit. Watching Swan play with the girls made me smile hearing them all laugh when they found each other.

"We haven't been here yet" Alex said pointing to the North of Brazil on the map it was worth looking they.

"No ones been they in years" Kachiri said looking at her sisters like they were trying to work it out.

"Why?" Me, Laurent, Brandon, Alex, Jake and Beth asked at the same time but they looked like they were thinking.

"Passing vampires have believed that a man was making immortal children but perhaps they were like Swan?" Zafrina questioned what she has been told.

"I've heard of this everyone stays away not wanting to be involved due to the fear of the Volturi" Laurent added.

"Well then we should go see whether it's true or not" Jake said we all nodded our heads in agreement ready to start running north. The girls appeared hearing that we were leaving and were excited.

"Uncle Jake can I ride on you?" Swan asked.

"Sure just let me go phase" Jake went to kiss Maddy then disappeared to phase. He came back out and Swan jumped on his back as we started running heading north hopping they was something that can help us. We were running for a few hours Swan was getting bored so ended up laying on Jake falling asleep. In the end I ended up taking her in my arms as Jake was worried he was going to drop her.

"Let's hope we find the answers soon she's missing too much childhood" Beth said next to me she was enjoying the adventure with her new friends though but a child shouldn't be running around Brazil's jungle looking for answers that could change her future.

"I know maybe once this is all done we could go away somewhere maybe somewhere in the sun on a private island where no one could see us" I heard the cheers of my family which made me and Beth laugh.

"How do you think the Volturi are going to react?" Beth asked.

"I'm not sure they going to predict she's an immortal child, go sentence us to death but I'll prove it" They was no way they was hurting my family.

"I'll show them but Alex can blind them to stop them from acting" Max said that sounded a good plan blind them then show them.

"Yeah Alex do you think your be able to blind Aro, Caius, Marcus and the guard?"

"Yeah, easy" Well then that was settled on how to tell the Volturi now all we needed to do was find the answers we need. The scent of vampires hit me but it wasn't just the scent of a vampire it was a similar scent to Swan could they be the same kind? Could they give us answers? They was a little hut but outside the hut was a man who was pale with a rounded face and the perfect facial features. He was smaller than the Amazon coven but taller than the three girls that were standing next to him. The three girls looked similar to him with long black hair and pale skin. They faces were also round but what caught my attention was the red in they cheeks then the beating of their hearts. They were just like Swan.

"Who are you" The man spoke taking us all in then his eyes landed on Swan with a smile on his face.

"I'm Bella, this is my family/coven, Laurent, Jake, Brandon, Beth, Maddy, Max, Alicia, Alex, Anna and this is Swan"

"I'm Zafrina and these are my sisters Senna and Kachiri" They eyes all stayed on the sleeping Swan in my arms in shock and surprise.

"I'm Joham then these are my daughters Serena, Maysum and Jennifer" I remembered one of the legends of the Libishormen he is one of them praying on beautiful women to create half human half vampires. I looked to Laurent he nodded knowing what I was thinking they were going to know answers I felt a smile tugging at my lips but held it back.

"How old are you?" I asked the girls

"Two hundred and eleven" Serena asked we all sighed in relief she was going to be immortal but when would she stop ageing?

"Two hundred and one" Maysum said we listened not to seem rude but we only wanted answers.

"Thirty" Jennifer said my eyes landed on her they all looked around the age of eighteen was that when Swan would stop developing?

"What age did you stop developing?" I asked.

"Seven years after our birth" I sighed that meant in over six years time she will look the age of eighteen and will stay that age.

"Thank you"

"Please come in sit down and tell us about yourselves" Joham said his eyes were on Swan though he only wanted information about her I had a feeling she wasn't safe around him.

"No thanks we must be going these have school and she needs a good nights rest" I said backing away with my family slowly they realised why I was acting like this and followed.

"That's fine please come visit soon" Joham said I nodded my head then took of running back south of Brazil. After an hours worth of running Swan began to stir in my arms I sat down on the ground allowing her to have some time to stretch.

"He was only interested in Swan" I said they all nodded in agreement.

"At least we have answers now" Laurent said smiling at Swan who was oblivious to what happened. Jake appeared then in his human form smiling like the rest of us she was going to have a long happy life.

"Aunt Beth can you come hunt with me please" Swan asked pulling at her arm she liked hunting in a small party with different people every time. Beth followed her into the jungle I knew they wouldn't go too far and Beth would risk her life for Swan we all would but I wouldn't have anyone in my family risking they life's.

"Not even seven years of a child hood" Maddy said pouting as Jake tried to cheer her up I knew what she meant.

"Well where have to make what's left of it the best years" I said thinking of throwing her a massive second party with a bouncy castle and then doing family activity's.

"The young one is happy though even if she doesn't have much of a child hood" Zafrina said it was true she was always smiling.

"Well at least we have the answers we were looking for now all we need to do now is visit the Volturi and then that's it Swan's future is good" Anna said.

"The Volturi will be easy I hope since Alex can blind them then Max can show them. I don't think they will harm any of us though since I am his most wanted target but we need to be careful. Maddy you need to stop Alice from seeing the Volturi's future for the time we are they so they have no way of seeing us" She nodded her head in understanding.

"Why don't you want Alice to see you?" Senna asked.

"If she see's my future or me she will know I'm a vampire and they come running after me interested all of a sudden I can't deal with that" It's not just that I couldn't deal with it, it was also the fact that I didn't want to see them. Seeing they faces again was just going to weaken me like Alva did with her illusions but for some reason he has disappeared now.

"Mommy I just hunted a monkey" Swan giggled running back and jumping in my lap as we all laughed. She was my little birdie and now that we had our answers she was always going to be my little birdie.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter so they have found the answers they are looking for it took them over a month but they found it. I love Swan she is such a happy character I can't wait to write her when she's a teenager she is going to be very protective of her family like they are to her your see why ;). I had a review asking about Swan's last name but it is the Swan's, Guardian's and Black but it is the Swan coven. Swan's name is Swan Marie Guardian. Please do review the chapter though the next one might be on tonight or tomorrow not sure yet! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	9. Masks

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! This one is interesting since they visiting the Volturi informing them about Swan. I'll explain some things after you read the chapter! Please do review though!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 9- Masks

We arrived in Volterra it was two weeks until Swan's second birthday I wanted to be home in time to allow her to have a birthday party. I wasn't sure what to expect today I didn't know how the Volturi was going to accept Swan but I certainly wasn't allowing them to hurt my family.

"Now Swan we are going to meet some vampires that are strict with rules I want you to stay with Laurent at all times" I told her crouching down to her level.

"Daddy keep me safe?" She asked I nodded my head then turned to Alex and Max. They were walking with me then everyone else was surrounding Swan and Laurent. I led the way through Volturi's castle I didn't really care what it was called I had a job proving my daughter was not a threat to our world. We walked through tunnels leading underground I checked my family once more each holding they loved ones protectively, Laurent was comforting Swan but everyone was focused on what was going to happen.

They was a little reception everything was bright warm colours browns and reds. What caught my attention was the tapping sound of a key-bored I turned my head to see a girl typing away unaware of us. She looked young with tanned skin, very pretty. Brown eyes then healthy, shiny, long black hair. She was human... why would she be here... she wants to be. I walked over to the desk when she finally realised my presence I took it that she was the Voltui's secretary proving she would worthy enough to become us.

"Can I help you?" She asked I noticed her eyes scanning me over then looking into my eyes with confusion, I guess she's never seen a vampire that hunts humans before. Yet she is sitting they with a smile across her face, she would be dinner.

"Yes were here to see the Voltrui"

"Well I'm afraid they already booked up for today" I clenched my fists together holding back my anger. She leant away from me knowing I wasn't the one to mess with but yet she wasn't running.

"Come on" I called my family leading them to the two wooden doors in front of me. I guess I would just have to go find them myself since humans are useless, they always were.

"You can't go in there!" She called after me we carried on though it's not like she could stop us. I pushed the doors open to find a room made from stone, pillars were everywhere making the room look like a room from a castle. Stone steps lead up to a little platform where three thrones sat. In those three thrones were the three leading Volturi members with eyes on me in shock. The guards stood around in defensive positions around they masters, I winked at Jane causing her to growl.

"This is a lovely surprised" Aro looked at me smiling then my family until his eyes landed on Swan "Oh, my"

"An immortal child, she needs to be destroyed along with the family" Caius spat I growled at him how dare he talk about my family like that.

"She was born not bitten she grows every single day, watch your mouth Caius" I spat back.

"Now now let's keep calm they must be an explanation to this but Isabella you possible can't think we would believe that, it's impossible" Aro laughed causing me to growl.

"Look, see the blood flow in her cheeks, the beating of her heart, she is crying right now scared!" I hissed I looked back to my daughter she was sobbing into Laurent's chest. I hated seeing her scared but we had to do this to make sure she is safe.

"I'll prove it my son Max can show your our past, read someone's thoughts we have been searching for answers she is no threat and is certainly no immortal child" I walked with Max over to the Aro were he offered his hand. Aro took it as I watched him see the past of our days in Brazil then Swan growing up.

"It's true" Aro whispered in shock he turned to his confused brothers "She is no immortal child, she was conceived by a male vampire and a human"

"How is that even possible?" Caius asked.

"How extraordinary" Marcus said smiling at Swan she was now peeping at the Volturi.

"She could become a threat we don't know her future, she could expose us all" Caius hissed I growled he was pushing my buttons talking about my family and now exhuming my daughter was a threat. I was glad we didn't need Alex to blind them to make them see that she is no threat I had a feeling that wouldn't have gone down well especially with my dear, sicho friend Jane.

"She is no threat she is not as strong as us she can survive on both food and blood. We met three others like Swan they had been around for hundreds of years they have caused no threat" No one even knew of they existence so how could they be a threat?

"I'd like to meet her" Aro asked I did not expect that I didn't know whether this was a good idea or not. I signalled to Laurent, Brandon, Jake and Alex to follow over I would have Swan completely protected.

"Hello Aro" Swan whispered smiling from Laurent's arms I watched the smile spread across Aro's face she was irresistible.

"What's your name young one?" Marcus asked smiling at her it seemed that Caius has stalked of knowing he has no more say in the matter. Swan has one they hearts over but was she safe around them?

"Swan, mommy calls me her little birdie" Everyone laughed she was defiantly to irresistible.

"It's an honour to meet someone like you, welcome to Volterra please meet my coven members this is Marcus my fellow leader, then the guards Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Heidi, Demetri, Felix, Afton and Renata" I knew this was not all of the guards but the only guards in the room. I kind of hopped we could tell them then go but I guess we had to stay on their good side now, maybe the day here wouldn't hurt as long as my family stayed in my sight.

"It's good to meet you all" Swan giggled only Heidi and Chelsea greeted her everyone else stalked off.

"Jane where you going I thought we could hang out, do a little catching up?" I asked trying not to laugh but she hissed at me and ran off.

"How long are you in Italy for young Isabella?" Aro asked me I could see the hope in his eyes wanting me to stay longer then a night, maybe even forever. Could he be dealing with Swan easily to true and persuade me to join him?

"Only until tonight, can I take your picture with Swan I'm making her a photo-album..." It felt weird asking to take the Volturi's picture but I wanted to show every part of her life.

"Certainly" Aro agreed then he, Marcus, Chelsea and Heidi stood together with Swan in the middle smiling. The Volturi were not that bad when they was at their home it's like they have taken they mask of but when business comes the mask goes back on. I guess the four in the room with my family right now were not a threat, that was probably due to me and the respect for they master. I wonder whether Jane keeps the mask on to hide her emotions?

"How lovely guests for the day, how about a tour?" Aro asked maybe he was just being nice in attempt to win me over I wasn't sure but I might as well play along.

"Sure" I nodded then held Swan's hand as Aro lead us all around the castle to everyone's rooms. Jane and Alec where sat in they room together staring at the wall like statues, it was a little weird how they shared the same room.

"Jane, Alec may I have a picture with you?" I asked I could hear my family trying to hide they laughter but I couldn't help but smile. The only response I got was a growl.

"Jane, Alec don't be so rude to our guest" This was working out better than I planned. Of course they listened to they master so I ended up having a picture with my arms wrapped around them grinning.

"One day I will kill you" Jane spat in a whisper which just caused me to laugh.

"I'll like to see you try" I winked as we left the room continuing the tour around the castle. We took quite a few pictures which I never thought would happen with the Volturi. I was right about the masks Felix reminded me of Emmett a lot with the jokes. We got on well he thought it was hilarious how I teased Jane and provoking her. They actually wasn't a threat. I mean watching Demetri play tag with Swan was something I would never except in my life. Aro's wife though she was hardly ever allowed out the tower so we went up they to visit her, she was sweet reminding me of Esme. Caius's wife refused to see us.

"Sandwich for the dog and hybrid" Felix chuckled walking into the room they might not get on with shape-shifters but they treated him like they treated my family. I always saw the Volturi as the villains but now I see them with two different sides. They were the Volturi everyone feared when they were on the job but behind that they was another side to them. It was like a show they are one person on stage but when they go back stage they are completely different. Swan loved them though at the start it took a while for them to talk or go anywhere near her but after a while they loved her like everyone else did. The questions that were turning in my head were whether it was a good idea to join the Volturi or not. He offered a place for me and all of my family, including Jake, which meant they could be safe. Then again if we did join them we would be separated at times what if I wasn't they to help them?

"Isabella you seem lost in thought?" Demetri questioned no one could get use to calling me Bella so I left it for now.

"I'm just thinking about what's best for my family" He nodded in understanding, Demetri reminded me a lot like Jasper he always knew what you were feeling and only asked when it was necessary. I haven't seen Swan have this much fun since she was with the Amazons, she cried when I took her away from them. They were coming to visit us soon though but did I want to see Swan upset again? She deserved a break maybe we could stay here a few days then go home for her birthday. Could we really become good friends with the Volturi? The coven everyone feared would that put us in danger? People would fear us then with our alliance with the Volturi which meant my family would be safe.

"Aro, may we stay a few days?" I asked I watched his face light up in joy I ignored the shock faces my family was giving me. When I tell them that this will put them in less danger they will understand they always do. Jake though was he going to be alright I looked at him with a sympathetic look but he nodded his head knowing what I was thinking. It was getting late anyway I could see Swan starting to yawn I didn't want her to wake up upset on the plane.

"Absolutely! I see the young one is tired I shall show you to the guest room where she can rest" I looked back at my family one last time I knew they would be safe they knew how to fight not that they should need to fight. Swan held my hand as we followed Aro to the guest room as he was talking about everything he had planned the next few days. He had a few meetings but we could go sight-seeing I didn't want Swan to see them on 'business'. That was another reason why I didn't want to join the Volturi I didn't want Swan to grow up watching them keep the rules in place. I understood why they had the rules it kept our secret safe but a child shouldn't be brought up in that environment.

"Here this is the room Swan can stay in I shall show your friend Jacob his room when he wishes to rest" Aro said with that smile still in place. I was glad he called Jake by his name and not call him 'dog' I had a feeling it was to keep me happy with him, hopping I will stay longer.

"Thank you" He nodded his head then walked off the room was massive for a guest room. It had a large king size bed with curtains hanging down each side then the head board was a high as the ceiling. The walls and floor were stone which was expected but the room had everything a little living room, bathroom, kitchen, walk in closet it was like a little apartment.

"Mommy I have no PJ's" Swan giggled as she jumped onto the bed, we didn't bring any luggage as we didn't think we would be that long.

"Never mind now what do you want tonight story or lullaby?" She cuddled up to me under the quilts giggling she was my little giggling birdie.

"A story about you falling in love... a second daddy" Her words hit me she didn't know that I couldn't fall in love I didn't want her to know but to make up a story about me falling in love was going to be hard. She didn't know much about my past she only knows about Charlie, they have had conversations on the phone she now calls him grandpa, he loves it.

"Well maybe I could tell you my story which involves aunt Victoria" She knew about Victoria as I didn't want her to grow up with out her hearing about her aunt.

"Really? Tell me!" She demanded sitting up.

"Lay down then I will" She did as I said "I was moving to Forks Washington where grandpa Charlie lives. We haven't seen each other in a while so we didn't get on well but he brought me a car. Forks high school was where I went, where I made wonderful friends and where I was asked out by a few boys. One boy in particular though stood out from the students he was beautiful, perfect in every way along with his family. We sat together in Biology but he tried to stay as far away from me he could, glaring at me being rude. Then he disappeared for a few days the day he came back he spoke to me asking about my past. He saved my life from the car and started to avoid me but after a while he found it hard so gave up. I discovered he was a vampire by Uncle Jake he finally told me on the way home from our first date. It wasn't really a date as he followed me trying to protect me and again saved my life then took me out to dinner. We fell in love, couldn't stay away from each other, I met his family. Baseball was one of they favourite things to do and that's were I first met James, Laurent and Victoria. James was a tracker so came after me he tricked me thinking he had my mother captured. Edward came when James bit me but he sucked all the venom out and his family killed James. Victoria ran off wanting revenge on Edward for killing her mate. Me and Edward went to prom together where I spoke to him about changing me into a vampire. He refused though but over time I became closer to his family they were like a second family until they left me" Swan had fallen asleep half way through but I carried on remembering the memories of me and Edward but then the last memory. I didn't understand I was still in love with him but I couldn't love again? It made no sense shouldn't I have been dead since I was transformed into a vampire? I've always loved him, even though he doesn't love me, I will always love him. Everywhere I go something reminds me of him or his family I don't want to see any of them again it would just break my heart even more, I might be strong but I wasn't strong enough for that.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter! Them talking about Swan wasn't that long because Aro didn't want to cause a fight ending in Bella being killed. She wouldn't have died anyway not with the next few chapters coming up! They are going to be good we have some old friends coming back ;) I'm sure you can guess who but the next chapter is meeting the Denali's! I'm sure Bella has something to say to Tanya! Please do review the chapter though!**_

_**Robyn xx **_


	10. Birthday

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! This one is just a little family one the end is quite cute! Your see why but please do review. I'm feeling generous tonight so I might post another two chapters for this story tonight since they are interesting ones!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 10- Birthday

I couldn't believe my daughter was now three years old but yet she looked like a thirteen year old. We were living in Alaska at the moment for the next two years then Swan wanted to meet her grandpa along with the rest of the family so we was moving back to Forks. The thought of going back was depressing but if it made my family happy I would do it. We was going to go back thanks to Max who in a years time was going to make everyone in Forks forget about us and then Cullen's just because I didn't want any reminder of them.

"Mommy can we go for a birthday hunt?" Swan asked she was spoiled today by everyone she had an upgraded wardrobe, laptop, phone everything she could ever need but me and Laurent got her a present together. She always wanted a gardening set, she enjoyed gardening and she dreamed that she could have a little pond with Swan's and ducks. I wanted her dream to come true so when we moved to Forks our house was going to have a pond.

"Sure sweetie, Laurent you're in charge any danger you get out of here" I called he nodded his head then we took off running out the back door. I loved to watch her run see the smile on her face she enjoyed the outdoors so much. I helped her take down some mountain lions since it was her birthday and I was there to keep her safe. Mountain lions was Edward's favourite I remember the conversation we had in the cafeteria.

"What's so funny?" Swan asked wanting to hear the joke.

"Nothing sweetie shall we find one more mountain lion then head home?" I asked it wouldn't affect the population of mountain lions since were only taking down a few. We began running again in the direction of the scent of a mountain lion but I caught the scent of vampires. I stood in front of Swan guarding her as she hid behind me knowing they was a threat. My shield had expanded around the two of us so no one could touch her I wouldn't even allow it. A girl with pale blonde straight hair came out I saw her eyes they were the same as ours. Then two other blonde haired girls appeared with the golden butterscotch eyes. One of them had long curly strawberry hair but she was beautiful. The last one had straight chin length blonde hair but she was also beautiful, they all were.

"Hello my name is Kate and these are my sisters, Irina and Tanya" The name Tanya caught my attention I looked at her she matched every detail Edward told me. She was the one that liked him.

"My name is Natalie and this is my daughter Swan" Swan looked at me confused but didn't say anything. I didn't want to say my name because I knew they would keep in contact with the Cullen's. I will have Maddy block out my face from they memories when I get home.

"It's nice to meet you may I ask what she is?" Tanya asked I didn't really want to speak to her it wouldn't surprise me if Edward ran off to her. I was plain and ordinary when she was the complete opposite.

"She's half human half vampire, she was born" I replied but I refused to look at her in the eye.

"That's not possible" Irina spoke.

"Her heart is beating, she has colour in her cheeks it is possible whether you believe it or not"

"I believe it I can hear her heart" Kate said I liked Kate but I didn't like her sister.

"Well we better be going it's her birthday and were throwing a little party for her" I said wanting to leave but I wanted to have a little fun with Tanya.

"Happy birthday then" They all cheered to Swan who smiled at them knowing I didn't like them... well Tanya.

They turned to leave but I ran up to them "Oh Tanya this is for my ex" I whacked her across the face until she hit the ground leaving her other two sisters standing they shocked. I ran back to Swan picking her up ready to run back home.

"What was that for?" Irina spat picking her sister back up who was still in shock but glaring at me.

"Like I said an old ex of mine I wouldn't bother causing a fight your drop down in pain when I project my shield" Kate stood back not wanting to fight, Irina listened to my words but went to pull Tanya back. She came running at me in revision but instantly dropped when she came with in my shield.

"I suggest you stay away from me and my family now I know I provoked you but I have my reasons" I whispered she nodded her head in agreement then I dropped the shield.

"It was nice meeting you Kate and Irina you are welcome round my house at any time but I'm afraid your sister is not" I said waving they waved back still in shock but I disappeared back home. Swan started giggling in my arms at what just happened she always found me fighting funny but she still worried.

"Why did you hit her for your ex?" She asked.

"Well I guess I was jealous that she was beautiful and she liked him he probably left me for her" I said with a frown then I turned it to a smile not wanting to worry her.

"You don't need him you have me I'll always stay with you and make sure your happy" She said hugging me.

"As long as your happy I'm happy" I whispered we continued running home hugging each other. Then she jumped down running into the house shouting everything that just happened.

"You hit someone?" Jake asked me laughing was it really a surprise to him?

"Yeah she did out of jealousy" Max said then everyone looked confused trying to work out how I could get jealous.

"I've tried to work it out for a while now... I'm still in love with Edward, I always have been but I don't understand why I'm not dead unless I have to physically tell him or something, that's not going to happen" I said they all looked like they were thinking trying to work it out.

"Why did you hit her though?" Alicia asked we were in the kitchen since Swan wasn't allowed in the living room yet.

"Well she kind of liked Edward he told me when we were going out, she was really beautiful I exhumed he left me for her but I'm not sure" I said then Beth ran up to me giving me a hug for comfort.

"No she's not she always tries to get with him but he always rejects her" Max said that made me feel better. I didn't want to worry about this though it was my daughter's birthday I wanted to celebrate.

"Let's leave this for now but Maddy can you block her from seeing my face, Max can sure you the three sisters. I want to celebrate Swan's birthday" Swan started jumping up and down in joy she's been looking forward to her party, she's had all her presents now.

"Before the party they is a parcel for you Swan" Laurent said handing her the parcel. She opened it up where a carved, ancient wooden box inlaid with gold and mother-of-pearl, ornamented with a rainbow of gemstones. It looked like a priceless treasure outshine any peace of jewellery. The necklace inside was simple a long gold thick neck lace but on the end was a diamond it was beautiful and I had a feeling it was something very priceless. Swan was reading a little note so once she was done I would have a little read. The Volturi was now close friends to ours it's weird to think that but they are, me and Aro came up with an agreement that we will visit each other and be allies to help each other.

"That's a lovely necklace may I read the card?" I asked Swan she loved the Volturi they were like an extended family to her, her best friends were Chelsea and Heidi. Felix and Demetri were like big brothers too her the only two vampires that didn't like us was Alec and Jane maybe I could come through to them we do have similarities in powers.

"Sure here you go" Swan handed me the card.

'Happy birthday our dearest Swan we hope you have a lovely day. We shall see you soon it's our go to visit love the Volturi' How sweet I will put this in Swan's photo-album to look back on. Our loft is full with many memories I keep to look back on even though we have perfect memory.

"How about we have that party now?" I ask Swan, she puts the necklace on around her neck then starts to run to the living room but everyone stops her laughing.

"Wait we need you to close your eyes" Maddy said Swan followed the instructions knowing she didn't have a choice.

"Alex get the camera you film, I'll take pictures" I think I was a little obsessed with holding memories but they were so important she wasn't going t look thirteen for long.

"Sure" Alex disappeared then appeared again starting the camera to film.

"Human speed so the camera can pick it up" I said Swan nodded then everyone let her go laughing we followed her to the living room where she gasped in shock. The carpet was covered with fake grass-covered in little flowers of all different colours then blue material was hung all around the room covering the living room. They had clouds on and a sun making it look like a summer's day then they were trees and flowers as well. We had fake vines hanging from the ceilings but also we had butterfly's hanging down. Since Alaska didn't have the type of summer garden whether we brought it to the living room for her. With the garden kit I brought her it was like a green house that she could go in and grow all kinds of plants, her own mini garden. The cake was blue though but on top was three little Swan one for each year we do it every year where she gains another Swan.

"Wow this is amazing did you all do this?" Swan asked smiling she looked like she was about to cry.

"I made the backgrounds with Jake" Maddy said.

"Me, Anna and Alicia made the cakes and food" Beth said.

"Me and Brandon made the vines and the grass" Alex said.

"Bella and I made the butterfly's and the flowers to go in the fake grass" Laurent said.

"I love it! Thank you!" Swan shouted with excitement then she ran round hugging everyone tight.

"I have another surprise for all of you actually it's something me and Laurent have done but we have to set it all up on the TV first" I looked at Laurent smiling as we ran upstairs getting everything we need. Everyone sat down watching us confused but I knew they were going to love it.

"Right it's all set up give them a call tell them were ready we just need the call to come through now" I said smiling everyone was still trying to work out what we had planned. We got a call come through and I clicked except, they in front of my eyes was my father, Charlie.

"Hey dad, it's been a while since I've seen you" I said everyone gasped in shock when they realised what we were doing.

"Hey Bells, wow look at you certainly have changed I'm glad to see you smile now tell me where is my birthday girl of a grand-daughter then the rest of the family?" Dad asked smiling the pack, imprints and family were behind him smiling.

"I'll let you see the family but I'm sure Jake wants to introduce Maddy to you all" I said laughing.

"Yes I want to see my future sister-in-law!" I heard Rachel call as Maddy and Jake laughed, everyone looked so much older now, they stopped phasing growing old with they imprints they kids were about to take over the job.

"All in good time Rachel but how about everyone meets my daughter my little birdie" I called Swan over she joined my side waving to the screen laughing.

"Look at her she's gorgeous" Charlie said I had to agree with him she was I kept watching the pack though making sure no one imprinted on her.

"I know that look Bells trust me no ones imprinted" Sam laughed then everyone else joined him. A small child came up to the screen shouting hello causing us all to love.

"Harry say hello to Aunt Bella" Seth said this was Seth's boy I could see the resemblance now.

"Angel! Angel!" He shouted causing everyone to laugh. The rest of my family said hi then but last but not least was Jake. Dad swapped places with Billy and Rachel was right behind him with her eight year old daughter Sarah in her arms.

"Hey dad, Rachel it's been a while and is that Sarah she's grown up so much where are the other two, Jackson and Tegan?" Jake asked smiling.

"That's Uncle Jake!" Sarah pointed then waved to Jake as he waved back laughing.

"Were right here" Jackson and Tegan called from the sofa behind Billy, Rachel and Sarah. Jake smiled when he saw them it looked like Jackson was close to fifteen now then Tegan was coming up for twelve.

"Dad, Rachel this is Maddy" Jake said then Maddy got up joining him as they all gasped and started talking. I was glad we got this set up I brought them a TV big enough for everyone to see so now we could keep in contact from the cameras until we moved.

"Hey you guys better make room for us in two years time" I said we were all sat on the floor now so they could see us all, Swan didn't want to party she wanted to talk to her family. Everyone was sitting with they loved ones while Swan sat on my lap smiling the whole time.

"Bella I can't wait till you come home, I can't wait to show of the person I was named after" Isabel said she was now seventeen and has phased into a wolf it seemed that it was on natural that the gene can be carried through a female. The thing that fascinated me the most was she imprinted on Jayce and of course Jayce imprinted on her too they couldn't be separated.

"Neither can I but when we come where be going to high school and you would have left by then" I reminded Isabel we wouldn't be going to La Push high school anyway that wouldn't be fair with all the traditions.

"Bella Carlisle visited me the other week, asking about your death?" Charlie asked me, Carlisle still cared for me?

"Maddy stopped them from seeing my future I didn't want them to find me I still don't" I said but why would Carlisle visit my father if they never cared or wanted me?

"Well that's fair but apparently Edward hasn't been coping well he grieves a lot about you I don't understand myself but I thought I should just tell you" I handed Swan to Laurent and walked off I didn't want anyone to see me upset. I ran to my room sitting on my balcony that looked over my house I had my human scrap-book in my arms. I haven't cried since he left me but I was now dry sobbing I decided to do it alone since I didn't want to ruin Swan's day or to anyone to see me upset. This wasn't who I was I was supposed to be the strong new Bella not the weak one the one that Edward didn't love. Why was he grieving over my fake death? He never wanted me maybe it was a good thing he was suffering to know the pain I went through. I smiled at the thought what great revenge make him suffer by thinking I'm dead but why would he suffer if he never wanted me? I had enough of just sitting her I wanted to enjoy the day I saw my father for the first time in eighteen years. Forget Edward, even though I couldn't but just for now I had forever to grieve how he didn't want me but I didn't have the family in La Push forever. I ran back into the room sitting back down pulling Swan back onto my lap everyone stopped to look at me.

"I'm fine I promise now I have decided on having a house built on the border line so I can protect you as well as my family, while we go to school" I said I wanted they permission though since no vampires were allowed in La Push.

"You want our permission?" Sam asked then everyone started to laugh I knew it was Sam's eldest son who was in charge of the pack now Samuel.

"You don't need permission your family" Samuel said.

"Bella can I ask y-you something" Little Junior asked he was Kim and Jared's second son he was only five.

"Yes of course you can sweetie" I said smiling at him as he started to get nervous.

"W-will you marry me?" He asked everyone hid they laughter not wanting to upset or offend him. My eyes darted to Kim and Jared who were smiling at they son.

"you go for it Junior" Paul shouted.

"Sweetie don't you think Layla would be upset?" I asked Layla was Leah's daughter she was also five the two of them were glued together all the time a bit like Isabel and Jayce.

"Yeah maybe I should marry Layla but I don't think her parents will allow me" Junior said I raised an eyebrow at Leah who just smiled.

"Maybe they will when your older but I'm sure your mommy and daddy want you all too themselves at the moment" I said blowing him a kiss then he ran off to his mommy. We were up talking for ages until all the humans needed to sleep, Swan ended up falling asleep in my arms. I could see the cam being used all the time I didn't see the point in un-plugging it. I partly forgot about Edward though that wasn't my main focus I decided I don't care if he's suffering, I do a bit but I will force myself not to.

* * *

_**Hey so I thought the chapter was good how Bella slapped Tanya then it was cute how they done web cam. I'm still trying to work out how many kids everyone has and who the ones who didn't imprint, imprint on. It's a lot of work and a lot of characters but it's worth it. I hope to have the next two up tonight since they are interesting! I was going to ask you all questions about who Swan should get with but I've worked it all out! It's really cute! The next chapter will be before the move to show something special! then it will be the move followed by the first day of school I just changed my plans but I know your going to love it your see why! Please do review again!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	11. Weak

_**I thought this chapter would be quick but it wasn't it's more then what I usually write but it's worth it. I hope you like it because I do! Please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 11- Weak

Today was the day we was moving back to Forks, back where I had my heart-broken, back where he left me. When my world come crashing down but were I found the family that I love. The worst bit was, we was starting Forks high school tomorrow. The school where I met him and his siblings were we first spoke to each other. We would arrive in Fork's late tonight then go to school tomorrow then in the evening with a bonfire with the pack and my father.

"Mom your be fine I promise" Swan said patting my arm in the car I knew we would be but me mentally I wouldn't be. The place brought back memories they were good ones but it was over run by bad ones.

"I know, I'll be fine" I assured her she was five this weekend and looked like a sixteen year old so she was joining us at high school. I guess having her and my family around me would keep me going it's not like he was here in his stupid, shiny Volvo. Passing the sign was the worst of all as that meant I was home but it didn't feel like home any more just a bad memory. We pulled down our drive everything was already in place thanks to the pack, they even made sure the pond was just right. I couldn't wait to show Swan her garden where she can grow her flowers and then the pond she has always wanted it was an early birthday present.

"Welcome to our new home for the next ten years" I decided to stay here as long as we could so we can spend a while with our family in La Push. The house was amazing designed by my clever son, Max. It was made out of stone and wood making it look like it belonged in the forest. We had balcony's to every bed room made from stone, the house was three story's tall. Inside though was natural, the living room was my favourite with pictures of everything and everyone we took. The one's that caught my eye was the one with me, Jane and Alec then the one of us with the Volturi all together, they were really like family now. My room was simple I didn't like going over the top but I made sure Swan's was blue with Swan's going along the bottom of the wall, it was perfect. I had my own library and study were I put my sketch-books and photo-albums of all my children and family on the shelf's.

"Swan I have a surprise" I called from the living room all the family appeared then ready to see her face when we stepped out in the garden. Alex had the camera ready then I had mine on the go as Swan appeared into the room.

"What is it?" She asked with a smile across her face, seeing my family smile always made me smile.

"Go look in the garden at human speed" She did as I said smiling along the way. When she opened the door her mouth dropped I could see the tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"This is my garden? My dream garden!" She said jumping up and down in excitement. The garden was amazing it had a little pathway leading over to the pond where they were four swans then two ducks. They was a tree with a swing on then everywhere was covered in different flowers and plants. She even had space to grow her own plants and flowers what ever she wanted.

"Thank you!" Swan shouted hugging me then the rest of the family I always loved spoiling my family. I always brought them new cars, gadgets everything they would want I would get, yet I didn't spoil them.

"Right it's late so dinner then bed that goes for you too Jake" Beth went off to start the dinner while everyone started to laugh at Jake.

"Now a few ground walls I expect you all to do your homework like usual, chores stay in place but the garden chores is left to Swan" I said everyone agreed knowing they didn't have a choice.

"Let's hope its sunny tomorrow" Alex whispered so did I to be honest I wasn't ready to go back to Forks high school I wasn't ready to go back to Fork's at all but it meant my family was happy.

"Mom do you think we could make some treats for the pack tomorrow after school?" Anna asked me.

"Yeah sure that's a great idea" I smiled then Beth called Swan and Jake for dinner so the two of them disappeared followed by Maddy.

"Are you alright Bella?" Laurent asked me I sighed knowing someone was going to ask.

"I will be it's just sinking in at the moment" I said Anna and Alicia were both hugging me the girls in this house really did like to hug.

"What's the cover story for tomorrow?" I asked I always left this to the girls since they were so smart.

"Well me, you, Alicia are all siblings so we are the Swan's then Alex and Swan are twins but not identical and will be staying with us as the Guardian's. Then Jake is just a family friend staying then the two twins are our cousins that have no other family to go to" Anna said it seemed like a good plan. Me, Anna, Maddy, Max and Swan were going to be juniors and then Jake, Alicia and Alex were going to be seniors. Beth was going to work as a kindergarten teacher then the boys will be the acting builders again.

"That's that sorted I'm going to go see whether Swan's ready for bed" I ran out into the kitchen to find her washing her plate like a good girl, Jake was having seconds of course he was.

"You ready for bed?" I asked she disappeared so I took that as a yes. Swan hated going to bed on her own it always made her feel alone so I still tucked her in. When I got to her room she was all ready in her PJ's and was taking of her make up not that she needed it.

"Ready" She said then she got into the quilts snuggling down as I laid next to her telling her the story of the Swan growing up. It was a story about her how she started of in the small pond and was now making her way to the big pond with everyone else. She fell asleep so I disappeared to my room where I spent the night reading a whole book, at night I liked some time to myself as did everyone else just with they loved ones. When the sun started to appear I went into my wardrobe to get dressed as Swan's alarm went off I knew she would get up. Today was going to be a knew start I was going to try to forget the past, I'm a new student at a new school again but this time I wasn't going to fall for any vampires. I got dressed into a pair of skinny jeans then a sweetheart neck line top with a black cardigan.

"Come on I don't want to be late let's get going" I called from the living room Laurent was first to enter the room in his work uniform.

"We seem to have a positive attitude" Laurent said smiling before he gave me a hug.

"Yes, I'm not going to let it get to me I'm the new kid now I'm not going to fall for any stupid vampires!" I smiled causing him to laugh I can do this I told myself. I just have to sit at school it's not like he's going to be there.

"I want everyone in the car in five minutes were only taking two cars by the way!" I shouted then Swan appeared skipping into the room excited for her first day.

"Morning mommy, morning dad" She said giving us each a hug she could seem a happy girl but if she don't like you then she will show that she don't like you. She was wearing a V-shaped neck top with a little cardigan then a pair of jeans.

"Come on mom you're the one moaning at us and you're not even in the garage" Maddy moaned running into the room. I laughed then said goodbye to Beth, Brandon and Laurent then we left. Me, Jake, Maddy and Swan was in one car then Alex, Alicia, Anna and Max were in the other car.

"Drop me and Jake of at reception where go get the schedules then were meet you in the car park" I told Maddy getting out of the car pulling Jake with me. We went into the familiar reception everything was the same apart from the receptionist.

"Were the Swan group" I said they was so many second names that It was just easier this way.

"Yes that's right are you picking up all the schedules" She was even cheerier than the last receptionist here.

"Yes" She handed me the schedules then I left with Jake. We started talking about the wedding how he's waited a long time to marry Maddy. I turned around the corner then stood in shock I couldn't believe what I was seeing. In front of my eyes was that beautiful face that face that broke my heart it was Edward and his family. I felt my knees go weak even though it was impossible but mentally it wasn't. The pain in my chest was becoming back stronger seeing him I had to have Jake for support. He followed my eyes then growled I think at one point I was growling. I felt the sobs coming but I had to be strong my family was arguing with them for me.

"Jake put your hood up" I whispered we both put our hoods up from our jackets then walked over not looking up to avoid them from seeing our faces. When I got over they though Swan slapped Edward around the face it cheered me up a little but it was still wrong.

"Swan sweetie" I said she held my hand then trying comfort me as she glared at Edward. I couldn't look at his face though or any of them it was just to heart breaking.

"Do we have a problem Cullen's?" I spat the word it was only poison to me the poison that helped break my heart, seal it over so I could never love again.

"Yeah this freak just whacked my brother round the face!" The wind charms voice sounded familiar I had a feeling it was Rosalie but I wouldn't look up to her. I knew Edward couldn't read our minds because Maddy would have stopped him.

"Well that freak happens to be my daughter, I don't appreciate you shouting at my children or calling my daughter a freak" I spat how dare she insult my daughter.

"What is she?" Another wind charms voice came it sounded a lot like Alice, who was supposed to be my friend but left me in the woods to die.

"She's half human half vampire, she was born I don't care if you believe me" I spat at her.

"Is there any need to be rude?" It was Jasper I knew that since I just shouted at his wife.

"Well yeah since the way you treated me they is" I said I was getting weak now I felt my family surrounding me they knew me too well. Even if I seem strong on the outside doesn't mean I'm strong on the inside as well.

"We don't even know you" Another sound of bells hit me it had to be Emmett the vampire I thought was a brother to me the big brother I could go to , to hug when ever I wanted.

"But the thing is Emmett you do" I said I let go of Swan's hand and started circling showing them that I was now strong and not the weak little Bella they knew.

"How?" It was Edward this time I could recognise that beautiful voice anywhere I was losing it again. Hearing his voice was making me weak I had to go to lesson other wise I was going to lose it. I stood right in front of him ready to get this over and done with.

"They was this little human girl who fell in love but not just with her boyfriend but with her family. One day they all left then her own boyfriend left her alone in the woods to die, he didn't care about her, he never loved her she was just a pet a way to pass time! It's me Edward the weak little human that thought you loved me!" I shouted pulling my hood done they were all stood in shock with confusion spread on their faces.

"Bella... is that really you?" Edward asked hearing him say my name brought on the tearless sobs.

"Yes Edward it is me, it was nice to see you Cullen's but I don't want to ruin my daughters first day of school" I walked of with my family holding back the sobs no one spoke to me they leaved me to calm down. I needed Swan to calm me down though but I had first lesson alone I'll be fine. I just faced Edward and most of his family of course I will be fine, I hope. Everyone gave me a hug before they left me telling me they know I can be strong. I walked off after walking Swan to her first lesson, it had to be biology first so typical. I walked through the door sitting in the last available table it was the table were I first met him but this time I was sat in his seat. After five minutes they was a knock on the door I grinded my teeth together realising it was Edward. It was typical how the last seat available was next to me but this time though the roles were switched I was the one avoiding him trying to sit as far away from him I could possible get.

_Mom are you alright I heard that thing was in the same class as you do you want me to come and deal with it? _I rolled my eyes she always forgot any supernatural creature could hear the thoughts I could hear my family laughing mentally. I saw a smirk play on Edward's lips.

_Swan everyone can here you sweetie today is not the best day to have your communication set up if your bored text daddy I'm sure he's bored with acting along with Brandon_ I thought, I felt the communication go down I knew it would get to Edward about 'daddy'. I sat they glaring at him for a whole five minutes sitting as far away my seat would allow me.

"It looks like the roles have changed" He smirked I just ignored him though they might have changed but the decisions have changed.

"How old is your daughter?" He asked in a whisper trying to make a normal conversation. I sighed knowing I wouldn't get away with out talking to him.

"Five this weekend" I whispered that caused confusion to go across his face but I didn't give him any more details.

"How are you here? How are you a vampire? Alice couldn't see your future I can't read yours or your family's mind" He asked I glared at him couldn't he get the hint I didn't want to talk to him let alone be in the same room as him.

"My sister changed me, one of my daughters are talented it runs in the family line" I gave him blunt answers but he seemed confused with what I said.

"Who is your sister and what's her power?" He asked I sighed he was never going to stop was he.

"Is it time to play twenty questions?" I asked he smiled at the memory but my mouth didn't even twitch.

"Looks like where replaying out past" He said smirking.

"Looks like it but this time I'll leave Forks and dump you in the woods for Victoria to find you" I was liking this conversation.

"I didn't dump you! We wasn't even that far into the woods but wait Victoria changed you? You said a sister changed you?" I was annoying him now it was funny to watch.

"You left me in the woods to die you didn't care about me. Victoria is my sister" I said through my teeth.

"I do care about you I left to keep you protected! How can she possible be your sister she and her mate went after you!" He shouted in a whisper.

"Funny how you 'protecting' me is why I am sat here as a vampire when you don't know nothing! Maybe you would like to know that Victoria is out travelling the world trying to stop me from killing myself!" I shouted a little louder than a whisper then walked out of the class room.

"Isabella where are you going?" The teacher called after me I couldn't leave school.

"I'm not feeling well I'm just going to get a drink of water and get some fresh air" I said flattering my eyelashes he nodded and let me go. I sat in my car playing music trying to calm down. I couldn't go back in they annoyed I could slip up and accidentally cause someone pain. Why did he have to be here? He couldn't have just stayed away from Forks and what's worse is he said he was protecting me. How was that protecting me? I buried my head into my hands I wasn't strong enough for this every time I saw his face I go weak again every memory is brought back to me. I sat they for the rest of the first period but now I couldn't let my daughter down I had to go English. I was strong I can do this just pretend they are not there I met Swan outside her lesson, she gave me a hug then we walked to English together. Of course they had to be a Cullen they it was Rose out of everyone I probably would talk to her since she didn't do anything to harm me as a human, she didn't like me.

"Bella come sit" Rose asked I raised an eyebrow while Swan glared at her. I sat in-between Rose and Swan as they continued to glare at each other.

"What?" I asked eventually.

"I just want to ask how are you?" Rose always knew that me and Edward dating was a bad idea I kind of wished I listened to her.

"Right now I'm furious but before today life's been as good as it can get thanks to my family and the packs" I said with an actual smile I don't have a grudge for Rose she always warned me.

"Blunt with Edward but civilised with me?" She asked.

"I wouldn't say blunt just not wanting to talk to him at all" I said smiling as she laughed.

"So this is your daughter, I'm sorry for calling her a freak I didn't know what she was but what's your name?" She asked I didn't understand why Rose was being nice.

"Swan" She mumbled next to me she didn't like talking to people who upset me.

"Rose can I ask why you are being so nice?" I handed Swan a pen telling her to start with the work since I wanted her to have an education.

"I didn't like you in the past because I always knew something bad would happen to you but I didn't think this, I guess I'm sorry for being rude in the past I was just looking out for you" I guess it made sense.

"Thanks Rose I guess I don't have a problem with you" I smiled then watched my daughter start to write down notes.

"So I heard you say to Edward that Victoria is out looking for something to stop you from killing yourself?" She questioned as I sighed.

"Now is not the best time but basically if I love again I would die" I didn't see the point in hiding it I could see Edward trying to prove his love to me again.

"Oh, we don't have to talk about it" Rose smiled then we got on with the work in silence it was nice how she wasn't forcing me to tell her everything like Edward did. The rest of the morning went slow as every lesson had a different Cullen but I always had someone with me.

"They signalling us to come over" Jake mumbled I grinded my teeth together.

"We are not rude we sit as far away from them as possible" I said through my teeth everyone nodded. I walked over sitting down in the middle then Swan next to me as the rest of the family surrounded me looks like it was questions time.

"Who are you" I asked a fellow vampire who was sitting on the Cullen's side with light brown shaggy hair, with golden honey eyes and then he was a pale. His face was quite long but rounded with the perfect facial features like any other vampire.

"Lucas, can I just say I don't have a clue what's going on but it's nice to meet you and your family" I smiled.

"Like wise I guess we don't have an issue then" I watched as the Cullen's frowned knowing I had an issue with them.

"Can I ask why the mutt is sitting with us?" Emmett asked.

"Don't you dare call my fiancé a mutt unless you want me to kill you" Maddy spat then Jake calmed her down.

"Emmett Jake is apart of my family" I said through my teeth he backed down.

"Bella do you have any powers?" Jasper asked this caused me to smile.

"I would love to show you, especially on Edward" He sighed "but I'm not mean I don't like to cause anyone pain unless they hurt my family"

"Pain?" Everyone questioned.

"yes pain I am a mental shield, I can project a shield around me so if anyone walks in they drop down in pain. I can make you feel negative emotions. I have beauty that's indescribable to break boys hearts, I gained these powers because I died with a broken heart" I was looking at Edward when I said this he didn't say anything though.

"Your like a Jane but worse" Uncle Emmett said chuckling, I smiled thinking of Jane she was my best friend.

"Well we are like this" I said crossing my fingers then everyone looked at me in shock.

"I was joking"

"You should see her provoke Jane it's hilarious she has a picture at home with her with Jane and Alec" Swan said giggling.

"You get on with the Volturi?" Alice asked.

"Yes were allies and good friends more like an extra family" They all looked shocked but they were actually good people.

"Mommy, dad has been trying to get hold of you" Swan said looking at her phone I sighed getting my phone out he had been texting me wondering whether I'm alright I guess Swan told him.

"Who is the father?" Edward asked through his teeth my family looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Edward don't get all jealous you have no right to get jealous!" Max said through gritted teeth then he turned to Alice "And you I considered you as family but when I saw Bella's past I was shocked I was even related to you" I patted Max's arm telling him that's enough.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Were your niece and nephew" Maddy said from Jake's lap.

"You changed my niece and nephew then let her fall in love with a dog!" Alice shouted I growled back at her.

"Mom saved our life's actually and Jake imprinted on me she didn't have the chance to stop us she wouldn't have any way" Maddy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bella what happened?" It was Edward that asked his voice sounded like he was begging. I clenched my fists but Swan and Anna put they hand on each one comforting me, I couldn't expose us in the cafeteria.

"A transformation happened, Edward" I spat his name but I got a laugh from Emmett must be my lack of information. They knew parts of the information just not the whole lot.

"Tell us" Alice asked in a weak voice.

"Why don't Max show you, I'm done here Cullen's" I turned to my family "Stay together any danger you go back to the house and Laurent will ring me, but as for the Cullen's ignore them until we talk later" My family nodded.

"Laurent?" All the Cullen's spat.

"That's my daddy!" Swan said knowing it would annoy them since me and Laurent weren't together I heard Edward growl and that proved my point.

"Good bye Cullen's" I whispered then walked away not looking back. I couldn't take it any more question after question I would rather Max show them. I knew we were going to have to sit down and talk. I knew were my car was taking me it was taking me to Forks hospital.

**Edward's pov**

I just let Bella walk away from me again how could I be so stupid? If I followed her or even touched her I think her daughter Swan will have my neck. She didn't seem like Bella's and Laurent's child but how was she even born or conceived? I'm sure if they was a way for vampires to have children Rose would have found it by now. Bella was here, she was alive I couldn't believe it. She was so beautiful, she's always been beautiful but now she seemed she was hiding with in herself. The thing that was popping into my mind every five seconds was what she said '_Victoria is out travelling the world trying to stop me from killing myself_!' it didn't make sense how could she be killing herself. My family haven't had much luck talking to her either apart from Rose who was hiding the truth from me. I knew Jasper wanted to ask her about all the bite marks on her body I wanted to as well but we didn't want to upset her any more.

"Maybe we should go to the car park for us to show you" Max said we all got up wanting answers and followed him and his family to the car park.

"Right touch my skin so I can show you" We all looked at each other but did as he said touching his arms.

Everything was playing in my head of Bella's past I could see everything she was doing, even what she was thinking. She was moving to Fork's Washington starting high school. I watched as she first saw us and then that first lesson with me she was scared, annoyed with what I did. Everyday she was waiting for me to come through that door wanting to confront me demand what my problem was. Then she was confused to why I was talking to her. I could see how angry she was when I didn't tell her how I stopped the car, how angry she was that I was avoiding her. It made me laugh how she called me a stupid shiny Volvo owner. Then when she ran into those boys made me angry I could see her thinking about how to defend herself. When she guessed the correct theory of what I was and I could hear in her thoughts she wasn't scared, she loved me. Those twenty questions we played sitting in my Volvo for hours as she described everything to me. I could see my family smiling at how happy she was and then on the field she was scared but she was happy. When I kissed her and she attacked me made me laugh remembering it. I stayed that first night and she showed me her hunting skills getting a bowl of breakfast that made Emmett laugh. When she met my family but felt intimidated by Rose and then that baseball game. She was scared for her father, for us more than herself that was a typical Bella. I watched as she met James watching her get hurt made me upset but then the two of us together at Prom talking about she becoming a vampire. Her birthday when Jasper smelt her blood she felt bad for him and guilty. I watched as I left her in the woods it broke my heart seeing her running until she collapsed. Then Victoria came hurting her and then she changed her into a vampire. Watching her in pain because I left her made me feel guilty I was wrong I wasn't protecting her I caused her to become a vampire.

"Now that's her past, she has been strong all these years protecting us but now if you go anywhere near her or harm her we will protect her and kill you" Max spat then they all walked of to lesson. I knew they wasn't telling us something but I didn't know what I had a feeling Rose did. I needed to talk to Bella though explain why I left her and apologise.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter! So the Cullen's have come in but will Bella forgive them easily? I love how Swan slapped him round the face! Next chapter might be on today or tomorow I'm not sure but please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	12. Reunited

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter here is the next one. This one is when they are reunited again with everyone from La Push. They will be in the story a lot from now on with many bonfires including ones with the famous Cullen's in the story! I have written who married who and who had what child and how old they are for you below! Most of them are not mentioned in the chapter but there their! Please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

Seth:Sophie - Harry, 6- Stephanie, 10

Rachel:Paul - Sarah, 10- Jackson, 17-Tegan, 15

Sam:Emily - Samuel, 18- Isabel, 19:Jayce

Kim:Jared - Junior, 7- Mia, 10- Daisy, 14

Leah:Josh - Layla, 7- Susie, 12-Harvey, 14

Colin:Mary - Dylan 15, Ethan, 12- Lexi, 6

Brady:Hannah - Sophia, 2

Embry:Emma

Quil: Claire

* * *

Chapter 12- Reunited

The drive to the hospital was fast due to my anger and speed. I couldn't cope with having them here...it was too risky having him here I couldn't die and leave my family unprotected though they can defend for themselves. His face though I didn't think it could get even more beautiful the last time I saw him was with my humans eyes, even though I saw him through Alva's power this was different. He was perfect, beyond perfect it made me only feel worse about myself, he never wanted me. I was in the hospital now walking up to the reception I could easily follow Carlisle's scent but I best do it the human way. The reception was like any other hospital it was all blue walls and blue floor then a matching desk that was sat in the middle of the room. A nurse looked up to me startled at first but she soon smiled, the envy was there in her eyes.

"Hello can I help you?" She asked almost stuttered due to my beauty but I was use to that. I wonder whether that was the reason why Edward was making up excuses that he was 'protecting' me since I wasn't ordinary any more.

"Yes, I'm looking for Dr Cullen" I said having the memories erased of the Cullen's and myself ever being here was a really pleasure since I wasn't recognised or I didn't have to hear their name. I guess hearing their name was better than physically seeing them.

"Do you have a meeting?" She asked searching the computer in front of her.

"No but it's a family emergency" even though they wasn't family it was still a family emergency to me for the sake of my family.

"If it's an emergency then, his office is down the corridor on the left" She said pointing the way. I thanked her then started to walk to his office his scent caught me and I suddenly got nervous. What was I going to say to him? Maybe it's best if I speak to the whole of his family even though I didn't really want to see them. I was standing outside his office now deciding whether to knock or not in the end I decided it was best for my family.

"Come in" I heard the sound of wind chimes hit me after I knocked on the door. I slowly opened the door his back was facing me as he was sitting at his desk looking through notes. When he turned around he gasped in shock then he smiled.

"Bella is that really you?" He asked smiling I shut the door then took a seat on the sofa opposite his desk.

"Yes it's me, how are you Carlisle?" I asked I was only a little annoyed at him, I understood he did what best for his family but he did decide to go with them.

"I'm fine thank you but the question is what are you doing here, we assumed you was dead since Alice couldn't see your future any more" He said joining me on the sofa.

"That would be my daughter Maddy, She is Alice's great great niece along with her twin brother Max" I said watching Carlisle's expression go shocked again.

"Really? That's fascinating how did you come across them?" Carlisle asked it was easy talking to Carlisle as he took it one step at a time.

"We was in Alaska, Max saw me in with Alice in the past so they decided to talk to me. Then later on I found them in the forest being attacked I asked permission to save there lives, they accepted and now here they are" I said smiling.

"He can see your past? I assume he can erase memories since no one remembers us. What can Maddy do?" He asked seeming fascinated

"Yes Max can see the past through memories and erase memories, I'm sorry for erasing you and your family from everyone's minds I didn't want to go round wanting to hear about him or any of them. Maddy is able to stop you from seeing something" I said.

"So fascinating, I'm sorry today must have been hard for you then seeing Edward and everyone" Carlisle sighed.

"Yeah it was, don't worry I'm fine with you, Esmé and Rose" I said smiling it was just the others.

"Can I ask why?" He asked.

"Well I know you would leave to make your children happy and who can stay mad at Esmé?" He chuckled "Rose she always warned me so I can't hold a grudge against her" He nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm really happy your alive, your father though" Carlisle said sighing.

"My father is fine, in fact he's never better he's known for years now he married Sue, so learnt about the legends. He found out I was alive because he found out who the guardian angel of La Push was" I said.

"Guardian angel of La Push?" Carlisle questioned.

"It's a long story, I wanted to come to invite you over tomorrow night, tonight were going to La Push for a reunited bonfire, I don't think Edward would survive if he came...in fact I don't think any of you would survive" We both laughed "But please come over tomorrow night and I shall tell you how I'm here today" I said.

"How about tomorrow during the day it's sunny?" Carlisle asked looks liked they was no school tomorrow. I would have to make sure Swan done extra work tomorrow so she don't fool behind, it was her first time at school after all.

"Yes that's fine" I said getting up ready to leave.

"Allow me to walk you back" Carlisle said opening the door. We both walked down the corridor towards the reception. I watched as a family entered there were four small children but what shocked me the most was they were all around Eric, did he have four children?

"Eric married Angela, she's the one in the bed, she's fine she just had her appendix taken out. The four children are there's two girls, Erica and Isabella and then two boys Andrew and Connor" Carlisle said. I watched them all enter the room together I felt a bit of regret for leaving my friends behind.

"Isabella was named after you, the first-born girl. Angela never stopped, none of your friends stopped. They kept searching for days and nights with your father. When they finally accepted you was gone Angela held a memorial every 13th September for you" I felt guilty for making them upset and worry about me. I remembered the look of them all together they were happy now they didn't have to worry any more.

"Jessica and Mike got married as well, two children, Belle and Toby" Was everyone naming they children after me or was that just a coincidence.

"I'm happy for them, they found their happiness just like I have" I smiled it wasn't a complete lie my family was my happiness but I was never complete with out Edward.

"I'm glad well I shall see you tomorrow I won't tell Esmé that would be a lovely surprise for her" Carlisle said smiling I could just picture it.

"yes I have to get back to my family, I'll see you tomorrow" I said giving him a hug. Then I left heading towards my car with a bit more happiness now that I've spoken to Carlisle. I wasn't sure what was going to happen tomorrow how was Edward going to react when I told him I could never love again. I knew him too well now that I was stuck in a goddess body he would be interested, ordinary Bella was no longer here. The drive home was better than the drive to the hospital I felt relived that Carlisle didn't push for information. He knew I would tell him in my own time but right now I had a reunited bonfire to go too. I decided when I got home to make as many cakes, treats as I could. Little animal shaped biscuits for the younger children and then wolf shaped biscuits for the adults. I still had a few hours to go before everyone was due home, I remembered I took the car so they wouldn't all fit in Alex's. I arrived back at Fork's high school ignoring the Volvo across the lot. I parked the car leaving the keys behind the back tire then I texted Jake telling him where the keys were. The run home cleared my mind even though it was only a few minutes but I focused on everything around me. When I got home I started cooking everything I could think of I didn't care if it was too much it kept me busy. The thought of the Cullen's kept replaying in my head the events of today but what had me confused was Jasper. He had scars covered around his body, not as much as me, but they were still there. I never knew about his past before the Cullen's but I was now curious. My phone kept going off text after text asking whether I'm alright but I didn't reply I was too busy in the kitchen. After a few hours everything was ready, I had tray's of animal biscuits, wolf biscuits, cakes and I even made some brownies. All decorated and all would look delicious if I was a human, then I remembered Jake. I hid the food in the cup-bored with the key so Jake wasn't able to get to them.

"Bella?" "Mom" I head Jake and my children call they followed my scent to the kitchen but before I could speak I was tackled to the ground.

"I'm fine, honestly I went to the hospital to speak to Carlisle the Cullen family are coming over tomorrow" I still spat the name but it was a little calmer I needed to keep peace but I wasn't going to forgive them easily.

"Why?" They all asked through their teeth it was all in perfect synchronisation.

"Well since were living here we are going to discuss about them staying away, since I don't want to die leaving you to defend for yourselves" I said.

"Or we could just kill Edward" Swan suggested with a grin.

"No, just because he hurt me doesn't mean he should die" I said sighing I would like it if he got hit by a truck but being killed was too far.

"Bella?" I heard Laurent, Brandon and Beth call from the door. I sighed then told them about my day and how we were having visitors tomorrow so they won't be going to work.

"Now enough of them let's go to La Push" I said as everyone cheered with excitement it has been too long.

"I can't wait to meet Rachel!" Maddy cheered then she ran to the kitchen with me, Anna, Alicia and Beth to get the trays of food. We piled them into the car then took of down to La Push to Emily's house. Jake led the way until we came down the drive where everyone was standing cheering for us, some of the girls were crying.

"Angel, Angel" All the kids were calling running up to me and hugging me as soon as I got out the car. I picked the youngest one up Sophia who was now two, she was Brady's and Hannah's daughter.

"Bella!" My dad called hugging me he didn't seem to care about the cold but he just held me in his arms careful of Sophia. Brady only found his imprint a few years a go, the same for Embry so they were just starting in life.

"I'm so sorry Bella I didn't know they were moving here I was close to going up the school and killing him myself" Dad said.

"It's fine, don't worry Swan hit him" I said laughing then I turned to my daughter as she gave me a small smile, she was scared of her punishment.

"Look at you Swan come give grandpa a hug and well done it was a well deserved hit" Charlie said then he let go of me to hug Swan. I looked over to Maddy who was talking to Billy, Rachel, Paul, Sarah, Jackson and Tegan.

"Bella it's so good to finally meet you in person" Emily said hugging me then she turned to Swan, dad had gone to greet the rest of my family. Sophia wanted to get down to play so I allowed her watching her run of giggling.

"Look at you Swan"Emily said hugging her.

"Bella I can't believe your here! I've waited so many years to meet you in person!" Isabel shouted hugging me I hugged her back laughing she was such a hyper person.

"This is Jayce my new fiancé" She said winking I shacked his hand as we greeted each other even though we have spoken before. I looked round to see all my family mixed into conversations with everyone even Laurent was enjoying himself. The greetings went on for another half an hour as I met all the kids and spoke with all the adults. Emily showed us where to put the food they was a table near the bonfire area it was perfect. After a while we all sat down as the bonfire began.

"You stink" Isabel said causing us all to laugh we knew she didn't mean it as an offence.

"I can say the same about you" I said grinning. Only four members were in the pack now Samuel the leader then Isabel, Jayce and Jackson apparently Dylan, Colin's son was soon.

"So Bella how are things with you, your always talking about your family" Kim asked smiling.

"Good I guess but I'm only happy when my family are happy" I said smiling.

"Don't lie, you were a mess today we all thought you was going to kill Edward from what we heard" Beth said I glared at my children for telling her.

"We do not accept that word here it is band along with the rest of the family" Emily said smiling.

"Let me guess he saw you, his mouth dropped, made up excuses because you're a walking goddess" Rachel said I winked at her as my answer. I watched Junior and Layla as they walked around the bonfire holding hands it was adorable, he was going to imprint on her.

"Trust me I was close to the point of killing him, but I guess I had my little fun teasing them before I told them who was under the hood" I said laughing.

"How?" Paul asked interested along with the rest of the boys, typical.

"I circled them like they were my prey then I stopped right in front of you know who" I said that for Emily's sake "Yelling at him describing how he treated me then I dropped the hood along with his mouth" I said laughing but the memory of his face was hunting me deeply.

"I bet that was a shock, tell us everything from the start" Leah asked with her daughter Susie sitting next to her as she cuddled with her husband Josh. I told them everything that happened getting it all out while fighting my emotions, they held up a fight though it was like a war. In the end though I felt like punching something but I controlled my anger I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Were be there tomorrow" Samuel said.

"You don't have to" I said that wouldn't go down to well.

"We don't care where be there" Isabel said then the rest of the pack nodded they heads in agreement.

"Bella look the biscuits shaped like the wolf daddy used to be" Harry said showing me the biscuit.

"Yeah it does doesn't it, your daddy was a sandy colour" He enjoyed our little conversation and decided to sit in my lap. Everyone had began talking among themselves again it was great to see everyone getting on.

"Mia!" I heard Kim and Jared shouting then everyone stopped talking.

"Ethan!" I heard Colin and Mary shouting, I got up handing Harry over to his mother Sophie then ran into the forest. They scent hit me and I started to follow it into the forest until I saw them near a tree, Mia was crying and Ethan was pacing deep in thought.

"Bella!" They called running up to me and hugging me.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked sinking down to their level they were only ten and twelve.

"We went exploring but got lost" Mia said sobbing. I whipped the tears away before I put Ethan on my back then Mia in my arms.

"How about a ride?" I asked smiling because I knew the answer.

"Yeah!" They cried then I ran through the forest appearing at the bonfire in less then a minute. Kim, Jared, Mary and Colin came running up to they son and daughter scolding them for running off but then they thanked me.

"Mom can I have a sleepover this weekend with Tegan and Daisy?" Swan asked now she was able to make real friends I couldn't see why not.

"Yes but they need to speak to there parents first" I said then the three girls ran of cheering, I was glad Swan was happy. In fact looking around all of my family were happy talking to our extended family.

"Bells you've done a fine job looking after your family, I'm proud of you. They make you happier bring out the Bella in you, if it wasn't for them you would be in a state, I might still believe you are dead. You've made me one proud father and grand-father" Dad said hugging me again. I had to admit I was glad to be home after all.

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter! Since this story won't go on to see who the new wolfs imprint on I gave you hints who would imprint on who. Mia and Ethan then Layla and Junior so far. Next chapter is the visit from the Cullen's then two old characters appear. Please do review the chapter! **_

_**Question time! **_

_**Who shall Swan end up with Lucas? Or Dylan the wolf to be soon? Please answer in a review I'm stuck between the two. **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	13. Discussion

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter this one is interesting! It has all kinds of emotions everywhere but I hope you like it. Please do review I want to know what you think. I'm still not sure whether to have a wolf imprint on Swan or to have her get together with Lucas, please help!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 13- Discussion

Spending the night creating a scrap-book for my La Push family kept me distracted from what was too come. I created a page for a different family member on each page, since I took pictures last night. Seeing them all happy and smiling made me smile, the kids running around playing together. Then I decided to draw my first day of school, it wasn't the best of memories but it was still a memory of seeing them. Outside my window the sun was rising, I decided to take the opportunity of cooking breakfast for Jake and Swan then preparing a meal for the pack that were coming over.

"How you doing?" Laurent asked helping me around the kitchen. Everyone was still in their rooms probably getting ready, or talking about today.

"Better then I thought, if he could read my mind though it wouldn't be a pleasant place for him" I smirked at this hopping they was a chance it could come true.

"Well I'm proud of you for not killing him but you are my concern today can you promise me one thing?" Laurent asked I rolled my eyes at him being the overprotective brother but I guess I couldn't talk.

"What?" I asked not taking my eyes from the pancakes I had in the pan.

"If it gets too much leave" Laurent said I looked up and he had a serious face, I could hear footsteps heading our way.

"I agree with him mom" Maddy said pulling me into a hug I loved Maddy hugs.

"Bells this is really hard for you, you can't be strong for us" Jake said with his eyes on the pancakes.

"Go get everyone ready Maddy and Jake eat" I said handing him a plate of pancakes that he happily dug into. Maddy disappeared she enjoyed dressing the girls up, I had a feeling Swan wouldn't be down for a while.

"I'll leave the room but I'm not leaving the house, don't forget the pack are coming over" I said putting a cake in the oven for them. I decided to make them some of my famous Bella pasta for lunch later on.

"Fine" Laurent said shaking his head then he laughed pulling me into a hug.

"Mom, tell Maddy to calm down" Max said running into the room with Brandon and Alex, I could see Jake grinning while eating his pancakes.

"Why?" I asked already knowing why.

"She's taken the girls into her lab!" Alex said sighing, Maddy's lab was a room I allowed her to have where it had a mini spa, dressing up room and everything a girl could ever want, Alice would love it.

"We won't see them for hours!" Brandon complained sulking I rolled my eyes they were such typical boys. Maddy knew better then to force me into her 'lab' as the boys called it but now and then I enjoyed her getting me ready, since it made her happy.

"Well the girl's don't see you boys for hours when you go to the games room, theatre room or the swimming pool in the garden" I said I made sure everyone had something they wanted. Swan had her garden, Maddy had her 'lab', Laurent had his study, Beth had her sewing room, Anna had her library, Alicia had her art room, Max had his study and then the rest of the boys had the games room, theatre room and the swimming pool. The girls didn't have hours to get ready though, they had an hour at the max.

"Yeah but..." They tried to complain but had no excuses.

"Jake's not moaning" I pointed out as Jake laughed then the boys sighed knowing I wasn't going to stop Maddy. Jake didn't complain because it made Maddy happy, he always wanted her to be happy. They was a knock on the door then I smiled knowing the pack was here, including Isabel.

"Hey Bella! Were here to kick some bloodsuckers booty! Your not the bloodsuckers by the way your family but them things are!" She said as soon as I opened the door, she never failed to make me laugh.

"Isabel your be staying on two feet but do come in" I said laughing as she, Jayce, Samuel and Jackson entered the house giving me a hug along the way.

"I'll give you a tour when the Cullen's get here" I said giving them each a hug then we walked into the living room where I offered them a seat.

"I can't wait!" Isabella cheered.

"She's in a hyper mood today" Jayce said smiling to the love of his life, they were now engaged as well as Embry and Emma then Quil and Claire.

"I think Bella can work that out" Samuel said as we all laughed including Isabel.

"Hey everyone" The boys said entering the room where they joined the pack on the sofa, it was weird to think Jake was apart of the pack as well. He was going to start taking shifts since he thought it was right.

"Hey Jake, where's Maddy and the girls?" Jackson asked.

"In her own world" Jake replied laughing as the boys moaned. It made me laugh watching them act like that over there loved ones.

"What?" The pack asked confused.

"They in Maddy's room getting ready" I said then they all sighed realising, the girls needed to come down soon though, Swan hadn't had breakfast.

"One second" I said standing up the running up to Maddy's room knocking on the door.

"Come in" Maddy said she didn't need to shout since I could hear her.

"You need to come down soon, Swan you haven't had any breakfast" I said opening the door they were all there already ready, I guess they done it in vampire speed.

"Morning" They all said individually hugging me then disappeared downstairs but Swan stayed behind.

"Swan sweetie what's wrong?" I asked noticing the frown on her face I've never seen her with a frown apart from yesterday when she saw the Cullen's.

"I'm worried mom" She said I sat down next to her pulling her onto my lap, putting the strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why is that?" I whispered into her ear as I rocked her she may look like a sixteen year old but she was still my baby.

"I'm worried your going to fall in love with him again, I'm worried he's going to end up killing you" She whispered as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"That's not going to happen I promise" I whispered whipping her tears away as she sobbed into my chest.

"They don't like me either, I don't care about Edward I'll give him a hard time as well as the rest but I mean Rose, Carlisle and Esmé the ones you are fine with" She whispered she knew I always kept my promises so decided to change the subject.

"Of course they will! Who couldn't love you! Esmé she's interested in gardens" I said trying to cheer her up.

"Really?" She asked with excitement filling her eyes I knew Swan and Max would get on with Esmé since they had similar interests.

"Yeah they are lovely people, Rose I'm sure she will get on well with you" I smiled "Now come on you need some breakfast"

"Fine" She said getting up holding my hand as we ran to the kitchen I think she wanted some mother-daughter time so I sat with her as we spoke about her garden.

"Bella they just turned down the drive, stay here and then we will call you out with Swan" Laurent said entering the room I did hear the tires on our drive.

"Sure just be good" I warned him he gave me his best grin then disappeared then as I turned back to my daughter smiling, she looked nervous.

I heard the front door open "Laurent it's good to see you again" Carlisle said.

"Like wise, please come in my family are in the living room then our leader will be out soon with our daughter" I rolled my eyes of course he would say that just to annoy Edward, point proven when Edward growled.

"Thank you and this is a lovely house" I heard Esmé.

"This is Jake, Maddy, Max, Anna, Alicia, Alex, Beth, Brandon, Isabel, Jayce, Jackson and Samuel" Laurent said I could picture him pointing out to everyone.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Esmé, this is Carlisle, then Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Lucas" Esmé said introducing everyone.

"Hi" My family said giving them a blunt welcome which will be discussed later as it is rude.

"I'm surprised to see you here Jake" I heard Carlisle speak.

"Well I imprinted on Maddy here" Jake said even though his voice was hard, I could picture him holding Maddy protectively.

"How lovely" Esmé said she always made me smile. What made me laugh was the Cullen's children wasn't talking.

"Maybe it's time to meet our leader and daughter" Laurent said I got up then holding Swan's hand as we walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Esmé gasped in shock, she was dry sobbing then her arms were around me all of a sudden hugging me. She looked even more perfect before now I could see her with my new eyes, they were all so much beautiful some how.

"Hello Esme" I greeted she looked at me smiling then turned to my daughter in shock just as Carlisle was.

"This is Swan, my daughter as well as Laurent's she is half human half vampire" I said Swan gave a small wave not sure how they were going to take it.

"Is she yours?" Carlisle asked.

"No she was left on my doorstep but she is still my daughter" I said putting my hand on her back.

"How fascinating I would love to find out more about her" Carlisle said with his eyes lighting up causing me to laugh.

"Yes, well she is five this weekend but finishes developing at the age of seven. She can survive on both food and blood, then she sleeps. I could explain in detail later on if you would like?" I asked Carlisle I realised Edward was behind him his eyes on me. We caught each others eye contact it was like I was trapped but I resisted looking back to Carlisle.

"I would love that" Carlisle said smiling between me and Swan.

"Please take a seat" I pointed to the free sofa they followed my instructions as I sat on the floor leaning against the sofa my family were sat on including the pack. Swan sat next to me glaring at Edward then Laurent sat on my other side.

"Bella...how are you here?" Esmé asked not taking her eyes off of me, she was still smiling but I could also see the worry and concern in her eyes like a mother would be.

"I was found in the woods alone by Victoria and Laurent, Victoria did get her fun for Edward killing her mate" Edward growled "but then she wanted me changed since Edward never wanted me or wanted me as a vampire. Laurent took me in as Victoria disappeared leaving me a letter and a necklace, telling me I should create a coven and become a leader" I looked at Esmé, Carlise or Rose trying to avoid the other Cullen's that hurt me the most.

"Victoria, my sister is out now searching for answers of how to cure myself" I closed my eyes since it was easier that way not having to see them but I could smell them, hear they unneeded breathing it was harder than I thought.

"Why what's wrong?" Esmé asked with concern, I couldn't believe the others sat they in silence while Carlisle and Esmé spoke.

"You see I died of a broken heart" I opened my eyes now glaring at Edward, I'm pretty sure my whole family was "I died numb, heartbroken, I didn't see the point in living. When I was changed my heart sealed over stopping me from ever-loving again. If I love again I will drop down completely dead." I was watching Edward now as pain, guilt and hatred showed on his face realising it was all his fault.

"How is that even possible? The only way we can die is if our limbs are ripped apart then burned. I didn't know they was a way for a vampire to have a condition like yours, that's horrible" Carlisle said with sympathy on his face.

"This is all my fault" Edward finally spoke but it was a whisper, everyone turned to him as me and my family laughed, he finally realised.

"I'm not the one to point the gun at anyone but yes Edward you are" I said saying his name made me tingle bringing back the memories of the pain.

"Bella, I'm so sorry Edward said it was for the best I didn't see any of this happening can you forgive me?" Alice asked weakly I turned to look at her she was really sorry they all were.

"Please, you knew well all of you did! I didn't invite you over for you pathetic apologies I invited you over to tell you my story and then for you to stay away. Rose, Esmé and Carlisle you are welcome around any time just please ring before" I said I was going to lose it soon I pulled Swan closer to me she always helped me to calm down.

"Why do we need to ring?" Carlisle asked knowing my words meant more then what I said.

"I keep my shield up protecting my family, if you walked into it you would fall to the floor in pain" I said.

"That's an interesting power" Carlisle said thinking about it, I was calming down now due to changing the subject but I knew if I didn't one of them would end up in pain.

"Yes, I'm also a mental shield, I'm able to make you feel negative emotions as well as pain and then my beauty can make a man's heart-break" I said.

"She certainly breaks the boys hearts at La Push" Isabel whispered to Jayce as the pack and my family laughed.

"Your good friends with the tribe at La Push?" Esmé asked smiling at they laughter and joke.

"Yeah, they call me the guardian angel I'm the godmother to all the children. Isabel and Samuel are Emily and Sam's children, then Jackson is Paul's and Rachel's then Jayce is Isabel's imprint, they imprinted on each other" I said looking up to them grinning.

"How lovely what about your father though? How did you get around that?" Esmé asked me with concern back in her eyes again.

"He found out since he married Sue" Esme's eyes lit up "Everyone tried to keep quiet who the guardian angel was but he eventually over heard. He's happy he loves my family they all call him dad or grandpa apart from Jake who sticks with Charlie. Since Maddy is my daughter it would be his grandpa-in-law" I said laughing with Jake, Maddy and the rest of my family.

"Are you getting married?" Carlisle asked Jake and Maddy.

"Yes in December" Maddy said smiling they have waited too long the two of them.

"Esme, dear, Maddy and Max are Alice's great great niece and nephew Bella saved they lives" I watched as Esmé smiled looking between Alice then my tweenies.

"Yes I saved my tweenies as well as the rest of my family" I said smiling at them with out them I don't know who I would be today.

"How lovely! This is wonderful, Bella you really are a guardian angel" Esme said running over sinking to my level and hugging me again.

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking how do you have that many scars?" Jasper asked speaking for the first time.

"I could say the same about you, Jasper, but I got mine protecting my family from two idiots" The thought of them set growls from my family, Laurent had disappeared onto the sofa allowing Esme to sit with me.

"Why?" Jasper asked again.

"Alva and Adrian, he wants me to marry him I kept refusing but he sent army's of newborns after me all the time I wouldn't let my family fight but I protected them. They have stopped now but I know it's not the end they wouldn't give up that easily! I couldn't stop them as Adrian teleported with his shield, stopping all powers then his stupid sister made your worst nightmare or memory come to life as an illusion" I winced at the thought again.

"Was yours a memory?" Esme asked me like she read my mind, I didn't respond but she ended up hugging me as well as Swan.

"Don't worry Bella where protect you" Edward said I stood up now with anger being careful of Swan and Esmé.

"You protect me? Were where you when I was alone in the forest with Victoria around! You knew she was still out there! It doesn't matter about that any more since she's my sister but you still left me unprotected! I don't see why you care! It's not like you eve loved me, I was just a pet to you when you got bored you abandoned me. You didn't just cause me pain though Edward, you caused my family and friends pain. They were out searching for me day and night while I was a vampire searching for my place in the world. My friends and family don't even remember me now! How will they tell their children now about the long-lost friend they were named after! I'm lucky to even have my father in my life, you ruined my life. Now I'm thankful I have my family, but you seem to think you can come back into my life wanting to protect me. I'm a vampire because of you, Edward and you need to realise you are a threat to me! Having you around will cause me to drop down dead if you carry on! Are you really going to hurt my new family, the ones I love!" I bellowed at him through a hiss. He sat in shock not saying a word no one did, everyone knew I was right.

"As for you Alice, you was my best friend, a sister but you still left me! Wasn't I good enough for you? You don't need to answer that as I already know! I already know that I was the ordinary Bella that was useless in your life! Then the same for you Emmett and Jasper I thought as you as brothers but you abandoned me like you never wanted me! You never did! Now your here and you think I will run back into your arms. Jasper I don't blame you for what happened that's my fault for being the ordinary, clumsy Bella that none of you liked! You see the only one that actually ever cared for me was Esme, Carlisle and Rose! Rose didn't even like me! Then again none of you did! She even warned me, she looked out for me! You all took me in made me apart of the family then you dumped me like I was trash!" I shouted then I ran out of the room up to my bedroom. I may be upset but I wasn't breaking my promise to the ones I love. I sat on my balcony looking over the forest going through all my scrap-books trying to cheer myself up before I went downstairs again.

* * *

_**so that was that chapter! I had fun writing Bella shout at the Cullen's it was different but interesting! The next chapter is when the scrap-books come in and when Edward talks to Bella, she won't forgive him yet though! I moved the two characters to the next chapter since I thought we could have a bit more drama! Please do review the chapter though!**_

_**Please tell me who you think Swan should end up with I need to know by the time the next chapter is up! Lucas or Dylan the wolf? **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	14. Memories

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! Someone told me in a review my story is similar to Isabella ice angel, I looked it up and read it, it does have some similarities but mine is different in many ways but you are going to get that with a lot of stories on here. Please enjoy this chapter though it is a little boring but it builds up the tension We see who Swan likes by the end of the chapter! Please review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 14- memories

**Edward's pov**

Bella left the room because of me, once again I am the one to hurt her. I thought I was protecting her by leaving her but I was wrong, I was very wrong. All her family and dog companions were glaring at me I felt even worse than I did before. She can never love again because of me we could never be together because of me. It's all my fault why she is here as a vampire and it is my fault why she can die from love. She is still my fragile Bella, so delicate but if I want her to forgive me we was going to have to be friends. I would rather she is alive then dead because of my love.

"Go apologies" Esme told me I sighed but followed her orders I was the one in the wrong. I followed her scent up to a room that I assume was hers so I knocked on the door, she didn't answer so I just walked in. She was sitting on the balcony edge with three books next to her then one on her lap. Her face was sad but smiling as she turned each page of the book, I walked over to the doorway that led out to the balcony.

"Bella I'm sorry, I know your not going to forgive me but I am" She didn't move she just carried on looking through her books. I walked over to the other three books they was a family scrap-book, Swans baby book and then a human memories scrap-book. She was looking through another scrap-book looking at the memories she and her family have had together.

"You can look" She said after a moment I chose the first scrap-book which had human memories written on it. I flicked through the first few pages were pictures of her child hood were shown, she never allowed me to see these when she was human but she was an adorable child. After those pages was when she first moved to Forks she had pictures and drawings from all our time together. The memories made me smile apart from the last page that was the page were I left her and Victoria and Laurent found her. The next scrap-book was Swan's baby album it had pictures in up until this very day, the ones that caught my attention was the one of Bella and Swan looking at each other laughing when Swan was just a baby. They are pictures of Swan with the Amazon coven, the Volturi then they is one of her on Aro's shoulders that I did not expect to see.

"They good friends people judge them for what they do but underneath those masks are people like me and you" Bella said as she watched me looking at the pictures of her and the Volturi. They seemed to be closer than friends they acted like family even Jane is smiling in some of them but she's distant with her brother.

"I'll get through to them we do share the same power the three of us have a lot in common" She's nothing like those twins, they only care about making people feel pain or nothing when Bella cares for her family. The pictures of Swan's birthday appeared then pictures from yesterday of her first day at school. I picked up the family scrap-book that had pictures of each member of her family, Victoria, the Volturi and then the wolf pack even her mother and father. I turned the page over then they was my family in her family scrap-book.

"You were my family when I was human" She said then she turned to look out of the forest as I took the scrap-book from her hands being careful not to touch her. This had pictures of when she first met her family members some were drawings others were pictures. She sat holding they hands for the whole transformation and then they was pictures of her and her family together. Pictures of they first day at school, birthdays, weddings. The one that made me laugh was the picture with Jane and Alec as she had her arms around them. Then she had a picture with Aro and Marcus, then all the Volturi members. This was her scrap-book of her life as a vampire, most of them were good memories but others were bad memories when she saved her family and Adrian and Alva came. It had been recently done with her first day at Forks High school and we was all in the drawing.

"You see Edward even though I wanted to be with you I'm happy you left me in the woods alone. If you would have never left me I wouldn't have met my family, so thank you" She whispered still staring off into the forest as the sun light hit her causing her to sparkle. It was breath-taking but staring wasn't going to get me any closer to us becoming friends.

"Your welcome I guess, but Bella I only left you because I thought it was for the best. I was wrong very wrong" She closed her eyes I hopped I wasn't upsetting her again.

"I just need time, Edward. I don't think you realise the pain I went through and nothing makes sense. You said you never loved me, you never wanted to be with me. I can't forgive your or anyone easily you have to earn it with me and that's not going to be easy" I could see the smirk on her face causing me to smile.

"At least I have a chance" I said I didn't know what to expect with Bella now she has changed, I didn't know how hard it was going to be for her to accept my apology but I won't give up.

Bella's pov

I've only shown my family my scrap-books before I have never shown anyone else but I wanted him too see that I can live without him. He was smiling away to himself going through my scrap-books which wanted me to smile. I couldn't accept his apology though he would need to earn it and I was going to make it hard for him and his family.

"I'm going down, I have a tour to do" I said turning around on the balcony and jumping on the floor again.

"Sure I'll come with you" Edward said he better not follow me everywhere. I picked up my scrap-books quickly running them over to my study then I appeared back in my room in front of a shocked Edward.

"Still forgetting I'm a vampire?" I asked trying not to laugh but he did then I led the way downstairs back into the living room. Everyone was smiling at me so I gave a small smile back then I helped Swan up.

"Shall we give our guests a tour?" I asked my family as they all stood up happily, as happy they could be with the Cullen's here.

"About time! I'm so excited" Isabel cheered standing with Jayce.

"We would love to see your home Bella" Esme said causing me to smile. I held Swan's hand as we led our guests for a tour around the house, showing them the kitchen, dinning room and now the games and theatre room.

"This is us boys room and sometimes the girls if were feeling nice" Alex said opening the door I watched as our guests faces dropped.

"Jake your supposed to be my Uncle and you didn't bother telling me about this?" Jackson asked as Jake laughed.

"This room is awesome" Emmett said with a cheer.

"Shall we carry on? Swan wants to show you her garden" I asked the boys as they stared in shock and amazement.

"Yes" They said after a moment then Swan skipped to the double doors leading outside.

"This is my dream garden that mommy and daddy got me for my birthday at the weekend" Swan said then she opened the double doors as everyone gasped in shock at the beautiful garden.

"The garden is amazing, you have so many unique plants its beautiful" Lucas said smiling at Swan as she blushed, they both enjoyed gardens they were going to get on just fine.

"Do you enjoy gardening?" Esme asked Swan.

"Yes I love it and I have two rules don't touch my garden unless your Esmé or Lucas and do not eat my ducks or Swans unless you want to die" Swan said causing everyone to laugh.

"We won't" Everyone chorused.

"Your have to show me everything in your garden later, Swan" Esme said I knew the two of them would get on.

"Me too" Lucas said I felt sorry for him having to deal with all this conflict.

"Let's do upstairs" I said leading the way up to my bedroom then study, Laurent's bedroom then study. Anna and Max's bedroom then study and library, Alicia and Alex's room with her room, Beth and Brandon's room with the sewing room.

"Now I bet you're wondering why Jake and Maddy's room takes up half of the house well this is they bedroom" I said showing them they bedroom and then Maddy stood by her double doors.

"Alice I know your going to love this but this is my world, my room" Maddy said opening the door to her mini spa, dressing up area and beauty saloon.

"No way! You have this in your house!" Alice cheered with excitement as she ran into the room.

"You never told me they was getting ready in here!" Isabel said following Alice.

"Well looks like I'll be coming to you Maddy" Rose said smiling at Maddy. They was a knock on the door which was strange as no one knocks on the door and I have my shield up they is no way someone could get passed it unless...

"Stay here everyone!" I shouted running down the stairs, it was that scent. It was them after all these years they decide to turn up on my doorstep, after all those newborns they decide to knock? I opened the door kicking him far away from my house, he allowed me to touch him maybe it was my lucky day.

"My dear Bella you know better than to not fight our love" I growled at him, of course he was with his sister who was creating the illusion of Edward leaving me again, it always weakened me hearing those same words stuck on reply.

"I will fight our love because they is no love! How dare you come knocking at my house!" I shouted they was no point in attacking him since he would teleport away.

"You know it's love, this is my last warning, join me now and marry me or I shall take the one person that means more than the world to you" His eyes darted to the balcony where my family, the pack and the Cullen's stood, his eyes were on Swan.

"You would have to get through me first!" I shouted with anger going through my body how dare he threat to take my daughter.

"I will get through you, you see my dear by destroying your family I weaken you allowing you to hand yourself over to me" Adrian said laughing with his sister.

"I won't let you!" I spat attacking them causing them to teleport away I ended up kicking the tree down. "Stupid idiots!" I cursed under my breath before storming back into the house. By the time I sat on the sofa in the living room everyone else joined me in shock.

"Bella I've seen the future" Alice told me I guess they was something good about having her here.

"And?" I asked through my teeth not in the mood for messing around with my family in danger again as my family come to sit with me.

"He's decided to take Swan and a fight will be happening in a weeks time" Alice said I held Swan close to me no way was I allowing him to take her, I wouldn't allow it I would rather die.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill them all including that sister of his! Edward I'm going to need your help!" I shouted through my teeth I was always too weak to kill Alva as she created illusions of Edward.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I need to train, I need you to repeat the lines you told me when you left me" I said as he looked at me confused "When Alva uses her power I see my worst nightmare the day you left me I'm always to weak to kill her as the words bring back bad memories" I didn't want him to be near me as it was dangerous but it was the only way to make sure my family are safe.

"You think by practising attacking me while I repeat what I said would make you become stronger?" Edward asked.

"Yes" I said I'm going to need to train hard for this.

"We could all use with some training" Carlisle said, Swan was in tears scared so I held her to my chest rocking her back and forth.

"You won't be fighting only I am, they wouldn't stand a chance with my powers" I said I wouldn't allow them to fight.

"Your powers won't work, Adrian has decided to project his shield of his army" Alice said I wouldn't last I hated my family fighting but if we could get numbers then that means they would be less of a chance my family becoming involved.

"I can't see how the fight turns out since the wolf's are they" Alice said seeming annoyed.

"Thank you Alice and I will train you all including the wolfs" I said getting up, I handed Swan to Laurent as I took out my phone.

"Hello?" Aro asked after a few rings, I knew they would help we are allies after all.

"Aro it's Bella I'm afraid me and my family are in a little trouble" I said.

"Why what's happened? Do I hear Swan crying?" Aro asked I could hear the whispers of the rest of the Volturi around him worried.

"Swan is crying, it seems Adrian and Alva are back and have decided to take Swan. They are coming next week to fight" I said.

"How do you know he's going to take Swan? Why? Were coming down" Aro said.

"Alice saw the future" They was hisses down the phone "He thinks that I would hand myself in for Swan's life, I would though and thank you" I said.

"Bella what are they doing there! That Edward better not be giving you any trouble or where give him trouble and where be they as soon as we can" Aro said.

"He's not too much trouble but they is no need for any more trouble, I'll see you soon" I said.

"Yes we can give Swan her birthday present as well, you better be throwing a good party" Aro said chuckling then he hung up as I dialled my next number up.

"Hello?" Zafrina asked down the phone, since they helped so much I brought them a phone that can get signal in the jungle so she and Swan could stay in touch.

"Hello Zafrina it's Bella" I said.

"Bella it's been a while how are you and your family?" Zafrina asked.

"Were doing well but I'm afraid we are in a bit of trouble" I said sighing.

"What is it?" Zafrina asked.

"Adrian and Alva are back wanting to take Swan, they will be a fight next week" I said.

"Say no more were on our way now" Zafrina said then she hung up looks like that's all our friends coming now.

"Bella the Denali's will be here by tomorrow" Carlisle said I sighed as my family laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked.

"Well two years a go Bella bumped into the Denali sisters and whacked Tanya round the face" Laurent said laughing.

"Why?" The Cullen's asked but I could see Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were trying not to laugh.

"Well I guess... I thought Edward left me, the ordinary Bella for the perfect Tanya" I said as everyone laughed "It doesn't matter though the more people who help the less chance someone could get hurt or killed" Not that I would allow it.

"Swan sweetie, listen to mommy I won't let anyone touch your or lay a single finger on you. I promise I will kill them before they get the chance" I whispered picking her up and holding her in my arms.

"I know I'm just scared" She whispered as I whipped her tears away.

"I know why don't you focus on something else at the moment, why don't you show Lucas and Esmé your garden?" I asked her she nodded her head then pulled Esmé and Lucas by the hand towards the double doors. I watched as she and Lucas looked at each other smiling, then the smile get even wider when they touched. They liked each other.

"Laurent I think our daughter has a little crush" I whispered when they left the house.

"On Lucas?" Rose asked smiling.

"I believe they both do" Jasper said also smiling after everything that happened today I couldn't help but smile at the fact my daughter likes Lucas. Even though I planned to die next week to stop my family from being in danger any more I was glad she found someone.

* * *

**_Hey I hopped you liked the chapter, Adrian is a little annoying with his teleport powers but it builds up the tension. They will be a twist and a training chapter which will be good, but the next chapter is when everyone arrives. So I have decided for Swan and Lucas to get together making the Swan coven and Cullen coven get on as well as the packs. I guess she is like Renesmee causing peace between the two but is everything going to be a happy ending? I'm still debating whether to kill Bella or not but please do review!_**

**_Robyn xx_**


	15. Guests

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter this one is not that exciting just the guests turning up. We get to see more of the Volturi though, yay! Please do review the chapter I love hearing what you think.**_

_**I made a twitter account today for this and general so please do follow me I'm lonely- RobynJessica97**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 15- Guests

The Amazons should be here by morning along with the Denali's and then later on in the day the Volturi should be arriving. We should have more than enough numbers to be able to stop Adrian and Alva's army without anyone I love getting hurt along the way. I knew this was going to keep going on though because of me I was always going to put the ones I love in danger, I knew I would have to die to make them safe.

"Dad, it's Bella" I said I had to ring my father cancelling our dinner plans tonight I am sure he understands.

"Hey Bella, how did today go?" Dad asked meaning how did it go with the Cullen's.

"Not so great Adrian and Alva turned up on my doorstep I'm going to have to cancel our plans tonight, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to see you until next week" I told dad I had to fit him in somewhere before the fight. I planned to admit my feelings to Edward, kiss him or something to kill myself to protect the ones I loved.

"After all these years! What's going on Bella?" My father asked me I couldn't lie to him any more.

"Alice saw them deciding to take Swan, I'm not going to allow it but in a weeks time they are coming with they army. It will be finished there and then I promise dad, but I have some friends coming over to help" I said dad wasn't going to like this.

"Your going to fight against an army! Bella when you say friends do we mean the vampires like you or the ones that drink human blood?" I sighed of course he was going to act like a father.

"Dad, I'm protecting Forks we have the numbers where be fine I promise. They are some like me and some that drink human blood but they will not hunt in Washington, they are good friends" I reminded dad it must be hard being the chief of police with a daughter that is a vampire with friends that kill humans, sounds like a crazy life.

"I trust you Bell's just make sure you come see me before you go off to fight, its like having a shoilder for a daughter. Keep Swan safe and away from the woods to keep her away from them, any news let me know" Dad said.

"I will dad I have to go I need to make food" I said.

"Bye" Dad said then I hung up sighing he wasn't going to stop worrying now but he's not as young as he thinks he is, he should be retiring soon.

"Would you like some help cooking?" Esmé asked me all the girls were upstairs in Maddy's room and then all the boys were here downstairs in the games and theatre room.

"Yes please" We walked to the kitchen together then, I loved cooking for Jake and Swan but now I got to cook for the pack.

"Samuel come here please" I called I needed to talk to him any way.

"Yes?" He asked appearing in the kitchen where me and Esmé were making pasta.

"You all need to ring your parents let them know what's going off, you can stay here during the day and then I will drop you off home" I told him as he nodded his head then I handed him the phone as he walked of dialling the number.

"Bella how do you know the Amazons?" Esme asked.

"It was a few months before Swan's second birthday we went searching in Brazil for answers of her kind as we thought she wouldn't be immortal. We found them and they offered their help, during the weeks we became close and they helped us find a man with three girls like Swan. He seemed a bit to interested in Swan for my liking so we left, they helped us a lot" I said while chopping up vegetables and cooking them in the beef with tomato sauce. Esme worked on the pasta it was a simple and easy dish to cook.

"She is fascinating Swan, she really does care for you and follows you" Esme said smiling as we put the pasta onto plates for everyone who ate.

"She's my little birdie and yeah if someone hurts me she hurts them" I smiled at the memory of Swan hitting Edward "If you eat come and eat!" I called I could hear the loud stomps of the pack then Swan's light footsteps as me and Esmé laughed.

"Bella you know, Alice, Jasper and Emmett had no idea what Edward was doing they just followed instructions they were heartbroken when Edward told them he left you" Esme said I thought they didn't want me or love me.

"I think I need to go talk to them" I said Esmé smiled then handed the plates to the pack and Swan as I disappeared to the games, theatre room.

"Jasper, Emmett can I talk to you?" I asked ignoring Edward, it looked like Carlisle had disappeared with Laurent, I think they looking at the library.

"Sure" They said handing the remote controls to Alex and Brandon then followed me out of the room upstairs to Maddy's room.

"Alice can I talk to you?" I asked she was busy painting Rose's nails I didn't want to stop them. Alice turned to Rose who nodded then Alice got up walking over to me.

"My room" I said then they followed me to my bedroom where I sat on the bed as they gave me a confused look.

"I guess I owe you an apology Esmé told me how you had no idea Edward was going to leave me and that you had to follow instructions" I said closing my eyes then I felt someone hugging me I opened my eyes to see Alice, I hugged her back sighing in relief.

"Don't you dare apologise if anyone is apologising it is us we shouldn't have followed those instructions but when you disappeared we were out searching for you for weeks! I'm sorry but your always be my best friend!" Alice said hugging me again.

"It's my fault Bella not yours if I controlled myself a lot better on your birthday none of this would have happened I hope you can forgive me" Jasper said.

"Jasper, we all know I was the clutz back then but don't feel bad for what's happened to me I have my family and Emmett, Jasper get here now I want a hug" I commanded as they laughed giving me a massive hug.

"Bella-bear do you forgive us were so sorry we would have stopped Edward" Emmett said.

"Yes I forgive you all!" I said as we all laughed together I'm glad they were back in my life again. I knew they were all telling the truth if they wasn't Beth would have told me by now.

"Bella?" Alice asked I knew what was coming but she hasn't been able to in years so why not.

"Yes Alice you may dress me up, do my hair, do my make up" I said as the three of them sat in shock then laughed. Alice took my hand then pulled me back to Maddy's room where she took over playing Bella-Barbie once again I was happy I had my best friend back.

The following morning I done my collection picking up the pack like I dropped them off, I didn't want them in the forest with Adrian and Alva around. I know they had to do they patrols but since the pack are not around La Push very often now Alice can keep an eye on everyone. Samuel is happy with that but he has told everyone to stay out of the woods. The Denali's were arriving in ten minutes and then the Amazons were arriving in half an hour. The Volturi will be arriving around lunch time so by the end of the day the house will be packed, I hope it scares the two idiots of siblings.

"Mommy what are you going to say when Tanya see's you?" Swan asked me as we all sat in the living room the only person I haven't forgiven is Edward, I don't think I can.

"I'll start with Hi she won't cause any arguments she's too scared of me" I said laughing I'm excited to see her.

"You scare everyone with your powers though" Alex said then I shot him a look causing him to sink back into the sofa.

"Everyone is an exaggeration with the two of them sending an army against us" I said I wish they was scared so I can cause them nightmares for what they have done to my family.

"I can't wait to start training from Jake I hear your training sessions are tough" Jackson said as me and my family laughed.

"Think you can handle me Jackson, I have to warn you just because your my godson doesn't mean I will go easy on you" I said giving him a smile as he laughed.

"I can't wait" Jackson said accepting the challenge.

"Bella will you fight me?" Emmett asked I knew he would be up for fighting me.

"Yes Emmett I will be fighting with everyone but mainly Edward since him being an idiot is my weakness" I said smiling as everyone laughed.

"Least I can do for being an idiot" Edward said at least he was admitting to what he did now. A car pulled down our drive and I offered Carlisle to get the door since it wouldn't be that pleasant me answering the door.

"Kate, Tanya, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar it is good to see you again please come in then we will wait for the rest of our visitors before we discuss the situation" Carlisle said I heard the movement of six footsteps heading our way then Tanya's eyes fell on me with a growl. She remembered who I was now as Maddy allowed her to see me in her memories again.

"You! What are you doing here" She shouted but I just laughed.

"Dear Tanya this is my home but can't we move on from the past" I asked while laughing my eyes fell on the two dark headed man and women they looked different from the three blondes with slight darker skin tone but they were still beautiful.

"Tanya what is the problem?" The brown-haired women asked she must be Carmen.

"She's the one that hit me two years a go!" Tanya spat this really wasn't how I planned for things to go but she can't harm anyone in the room.

"Well you are a special vampire, such talent, but may I ask why you hit Tanya?" The brown-haired man said he must be Eleazar, Carlisle told me how he was able to sense someone's ability.

"Thank you and I may have caught the wrong end of the stick I thought Edward left me for Tanya" I said then the Denali's gasped in shock, here we go again.

"You're the Bella he loves? The one that's supposed to be dead?" Kate asked as I nodded my head "How are you alive? Why didn't Alice see you?"

"I blocked her, I stopped her from seeing Bella's future" Maddy said from Jake's lap.

"Another talented one able to stop you from seeing something. Then we have someone who can see and show you the past. One who can sense when someone is lieing and make them speak the truth. The young one can allow you to communicate through the mind then he can make you go blind. Now Bella she has so much talent it wouldn't surprise me if the Volturi came looking for her" Eleazar said pointing to each one of us.

"Eleazar the Volturi are they extended family they are allies" Emmett said laughing.

"Really? You've seen the other side to the Volturi?" Eleazar asked me.

"Yes now we have sorted this out Tanya I am sorry but I would like you to meet my family. This is my daughters Swan, Maddy, Alicia and Anna then my sons Max and Alex. My brothers Laurent, Brandon and Jake then my sister Beth. These are my godsons and god-daughter Isabel, Samuel, Jackson and Jayce, they are shape shifters" I said pointing out everyone.

"It's good to meet you all I have heard a lot about the young Swan" Carmen said smiling.

"Are you and Edward back together now?" Irina asked me making the whole room go silent.

"No I still haven't forgiven him yet but I can never love again" I said I didn't want to look at Edward's face we would never get back together.

"Why?" Kate asked I looked at Tanya she seemed to calm down but was still glaring at me then I turned to Kate.

"I died of a broken heart, my heart sealed over if I love again I will die my sister, Victoria is out now trying to find a cure" I said if only they was a way to know where Victoria is. I turned to Alice she seemed to have known what I was thinking and started concentrating scanning the future.

"She is in Asia searching for a tribe" Alice said I couldn't help but smile knowing I finally know where she is at the moment.

"Thank you Alice could you tell me if she changes her decision?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"So your basically cursed?" Tanya asked me well that was a lovely way to put it.

"Yes but I don't see it as a curse as I still have my family" I said at least I won't have to explain this again.

"How sad but at least you are happy" Carmen said smiling at me at least she saw that all I needed was my family to be happy.

"The Amazons are about to arrive they disappear in 3...2...1" Alice said then just on cue they jump through the windows that are open as I ran up to my bedroom to get they presents.

"Here you go Zafrina a camera that takes pictures and prints them on the go so thank you for helping us" I said handing her the box with the camera in then I hugged her "It's good to see you again"

"You too and thank you" She said then she went round greeting everyone else.

"Senna you said you always wanted a piece of jewellery and here is a necklace to say thank you for helping us" I said hugging her then tying the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you Bella" Senna said smiling then I stepped in front of Kachiri.

"Kachiri you were always fascinated with how the girls had different coloured nails so here is a nail varnish kit, thank you for helping us out" I said handing her the box full with different colours and nail varnish remover then I hugged her.

"Thank you now are we going to discuss what our plan of action is?" Kachiri asked.

"Were just waiting for the Volturi who will be here in an hours time" Alice said she was really handy with her visions.

"Alice do you want to paint Kachiri's nails while I go prepare a snack for everyone who eats?" I asked but Alice didn't hesitate she was already sitting Kachiri down.

"Bella I'll help you today" Rose said following me to the kitchen were we began to make wraps.

"What are you doing for Swan's birthday?" Rose asked me after a moment I haven't actually thought about it.

"I'm not sure she was having a sleepover with girls from La Push but I don't think that is a good idea at the moment I guess we have to have a party." I said thinking about ordering some bits online to be delivered.

"Well what if we have a party but get her and Lucas set up in the garden together" Rose said smiling I knew we would become close.

"Sounds like a plan are you fine handing the wraps out to members of the pack?" I asked since I knew she didn't get on with them.

"Yes they not that bad they just stink" Rose said then she walked of before I could even say anything. We handed the wraps out to anyone that eats as we sat down talking about our friendship with the Volutri, again.

"I'll get the door" I said as soon as Alice said they disappeared, I walked over to the door opening it as Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Chelsea, Heidi and Renata stood at the door.

"Bella it's so good to see you again" Aro said giving me a hug then he walked into the living room to greet the rest of my family. The Volturi entered hugging me one by one but Jane and Alec just walked through.

"Heidi! Chelsea! Renata!" Swan cheered giving them all a hug then she gave Felix and Demetri a hug too.

"The wife's send they love" Aro said of course they never left the tower.

"We send our love as well it's been a while hasn't it" I said standing next to Jane as she rolled her eyes causing my family and the Cullen's to smirk.

"It has the last time you came down was when Swan and Felix had that flour war" Demetri said laughing.

"Poor Jane I bet you remember that talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time" I said laughing as did my family remembering the memory.

"We have time to catch up later now let's get to business on what's happening" Aro said taking a seat I noticed everyone looked shocked by our little conversation.

"Well so far Adrian and Alva are coming next week with they army this is our little army, the pack has volunteered to help so they are no threat. Edward" The Volturi glared at him "He is helping me train on how to defeat Alva he will repeat the lines he told me when he left me while I attack him allowing me to be stronger. Adrian plans on taking Swan but none of us will allow it, we shall start training tomorrow. Felix I'm sure you would like to run the training session with me?" I asked.

"You got it" He said nodding his head.

"Why are they coming to attack?" Tanya asked after a moment.

"He wants me to marry him but I keep refusing and he's been creating newborn armies which is against the rules" I said I believed in the rules that the Volturi set.

"Then it's settled we will protect Swan till the fight and during the fight while training it's time Adrian and Alva are stopped" Aro said.

"Bella I believe they are strong bonds here" Marcus looked at me winking as I knew what he meant.

"Are they?" I asked knowing he would know what I mean about the bond being mates.

"Yes and it's getting stronger but I feel another bond as well" Marcus said as I smiled my daughter was falling in love but who was the other one it must be Laurent, I looked to see him smiling at Irina.

"Let me show you my garden! Lucas you can come too" She grabbed hold of Lucas hand pulling him towards the garden as the Volturi, Amazons and Denali followed the only two that didn't go was Alec and Jane.

"This is so exciting! My daughters falling in love" I cheered as my family cheered with me as well as the Cullen's.

"Now how are my best buds doing?" I asked putting my arm around Jane and Alec I didn't do it to provoke them I done it to try to get them to come out from behind their mask.

"Fine" They both said it was going to be interesting to try to get them to open up the next week seemed the perfect time. I couldn't wait to start training tomorrow but I also couldn't wait to finally kill Adrian and Alva.

* * *

_**Hey so I hopped you liked the chapter we will see a different side to the Volturi from now on but I like the new side. Next chapter will be on tomorrow and will be the start of the training which will be good with Bella and Edward. Please do review!**_

_**Don't forgot to follow me on twitter I have no followers so far- RobynJessica97**_

_**Robyn xx**_


	16. Training

_**Hey this chapter was random, it was actually just a training chapter but three new things have happened in the chapter. It's interesting a bit of a shocker and I'll explain something at the end. Please do review.**_

_**Follow me on Twitter- RobynJessica97**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 16- Training

Training was one thing I enjoyed, it allowed me to believe that I was getting stronger, stronger enough to protect my family. I have never trained this many people before though, I've only trained my family but it had to be done to risk the amount of deaths. I had everyone paired up in twos with different members from different Coven's. I purposely put Edward and Tanya together since I knew he didn't feel the same way about her, it was a type of revenge I guess. I however would be calling someone over to fight me, the packs were fighting my family since they could trust them and were going to watch. I had then I knew who wanted to fight with me first though, someone who has been waiting since he met me, in fact I have as well, Emmett.

"Emmett come and get it" I shouted as he stopped fighting with Felix they were both advanced in strength and fighting so were a good pair. He turned around smiling then came charging at me, I could already see the concern Edward had as he lost focus. I stepped out-of-the-way causing Emmett to keep running into a tree, he got up this time running back at me but stopped in front of me. He attempted to kick me but I dodged every time, I stood they not fighting back causing him to get even more angry then he blew charging at me. I grabbed him flipping him around till he was on the ground on his back, then I rested my teeth against his neck.

"Too predictable Emmett" I whispered as he sat back up sulking I could see everyone watching, I looked at Rose as she winked at me. I looked to Swan who was fighting with Lucas but I would say it was more flirting.

"No fair! I want a rematch" He moaned before stalking away to Rose who was too busy laughing to comfort him. I knew who my next victim should be, hopefully I could get through to her.

"Jane" I called she glared as everyone tried not to laugh but willingly stepped forward with a smirk on her face. She ran at me as I let her take me down where we began to roll together into the forest, out of everyone's sight.

"Why don't you like me? We are similar in many ways." I asked as we carried on rolling until we stopped then she started trying to punch me as I dodged.

"We have nothing in common" She spat but she didn't answer my first question. I smiled but pushed her off me and pinned her to the ground as she kicked about.

"So you do like me and we do Jane we have similar powers we both died with broken hearts, not wanted in the world" I said she looked at me for a second with emotions on her face for the first time ever then she looked away before kicking me off of her. She attacked me again but I knew I was getting somewhere, I was close.

"Jane you know I'm right, why can't we just be friends?" I asked while dodging her attacks again, I knew I could beat her easily but I wanted to talk to her.

"No we can't be friends, the only friend I have is my brother" She spat before kicking me, I landed in a crouch but ran back at her tackling her to the ground.

"You could have other friends you know if you show your emotions to people, you need to let the anger out I did and it helped a lot. We have more in common then what you think why won't you believe me?" I asked she was getting weaker now if she was human she would be holding back the tears.

"Because you wasn't accused as a witch! You wasn't burnt on a stake!" She spat we was finally getting somewhere now.

"No I might not have been but I was left in the woods, I was found by a vampire who wanted to kill me! She tortured me then changed me I died of a broken heart just like you" I said even though it was different kinds of broken-heart, mine was love hers was being tortured and wanted dead by the village she was brought up in, she had stopped fighting and was now just sitting they looking like stone.

"I cause people pain because I want them to feel what I felt when I was dieing if it wasn't for Aro I wouldn't be here! I don't trust anyone!" She spat but she didn't attack me this time she just sat there.

"I understand that, I cause people pain because I died of a broken heart and in pain, we both died in pain" I whispered I knew hers was worse but we were still similar.

"You may have been tortured but you were not tortured like me, only Alec knows this and Aro of course but I'm only telling you because I want you to leave me alone. The villagers raped me then tortured me before leaving me to burn on the stake. How can you say we have anything in common when I was treated like that" Jane spat I felt horrid for her that must have been horrible.

"I'm sorry, we might not have that in common but we can both create the illusion of pain because we died in similar ways. Yours is more powerful though since you know" I said not really wanting to bring it up again I felt bad now but at least we was getting somewhere.

"You see Bella it goes against my reputation of making friends, I made a vow to myself that day, that last day as a human" Jane said.

"What was it?" I asked I knew everyone was going to come looking for us soon, worried we ended up killing each other.

"That I would make everyone feel what I felt, sort of revenge really but I swore never to be kind to anyone to make enemy's instead of friends" Jane said that was a pretty deep vow.

"You know people can change they minds and you never answered whether you like me or not" I prompted wanting to know now whether she actually liked me.

"I don't hate you as much as I hate everyone else" She said giving me a smile we was getting somewhere now.

"So you do like me you just don't want to admit it?" I asked she looked at me and I took that as a yes.

"Then how about this, we don't call us friends but a truce, just two people getting on" I said smiling I knew how she felt to not be wanted.

"No one's ever wanted to get on with me though" She said looking at me with confusion on her face.

"I know how you feel to not be wanted I was they but once I let out my emotions I made friends and I got a family" I said standing up smiling as she did the same.

"Fine I know I'm not going to get away with out you assuming were friends but I'm sure one friend won't harm my truce since we do have things in common" She said I cheered but hugged her as she patted my back not sure what to do, it was a start though.

"Jane this is a start of a beautiful friendship now shall we go before everyone assumed we killed each other?" I asked linking her arms as she rolled her eyes then Edward appeared with wide eyes and panicked.

"Were fine let's just say it wasn't what you was expecting" I said he didn't calm down though and I knew something was wrong.

"Edward what is it?" I asked going weak in the knees from my mind but not physically. Jane had surprisingly put an arm on my back trying to comfort me which took me by surprise, she didn't seem comfortable with it or wasn't sure what to do.

"Bella it's Swan we all went looking for you and they took her" Edward said and I fell to my knees on purpose not for the dramatic effect but it felt like I couldn't go on any more.

"How could you let this happen!" Jane spat at Edward I was again confused with how she was comforting me and sticking up for me. My baby though, my little birdie was gone taken from me, I knew it was a bad idea coming out here to train but I didn't want to destroy her garden. I didn't think it was possible for my dead sealed heart to sink I could feel the tearless sobs coming but I couldn't stop them.

"She was waiting at the field with Lucas, Carlisle and me then he teleported next to her, grabbed her then teleported away" Edward said I was up on my feet now running, back to the field in search for my Max. If I could find out where he had taken her I was going to kill him, how dare he touch my daughter. I was furious now with them, the pathetic siblings that always got away well this time they wasn't. I arrived back in the field with Edward and Jane shortly behind to find everyone's eyes on me, my family stood with upset faces they were all dry sobbing but Jake and the pack were actually crying. Max seemed to have read my mind and ran over allowing me to touch him.

Everyone was training again after me and Jane disappeared, Lucas and Swan were flirting like usual as she tackled him to the ground with Swan laying on top of him. Lucas kissed Swan then causing everyone to stop looking at them smiling but I couldn't help but smile myself. They seemed to have kissed a bit too much and a bit too extreme for my liking though. Then everyone started to disappear in search for me and Jane. They were all stood together in the field waiting, Swan was getting impatient and worried for me as Lucas was running around the field looking through the forests for us. Then he appeared, Adrian grabbing hold of Swan as she screamed with tears forming in her eyes. Carlisle, Edward and Lucas went to run to save her but he teleported out of the field, then it all disappeared.

"I can't see her past any more, mom" Max said hugging me as the tearless sobs came.

"Don't worry were find her" I said hugging him back I turned to Alice she was upset along with the rest of the Cullen's but she knew what I was think and shook her head, no one could see her. Lucas was sitting on the ground with his head buried in his hands he really cared for her. The Volturi stood with anger but they were upset as well, the girls were dry sobbing. Then the Amazons were hugging each other and the Denali's looked upset.

"He messed with the wrong family" I hissed as everyone nodded, he was going to pay for taking Swan and he was going to pay for even touching her.

**Swan's Pov**

Mom had disappeared with Jane as they were training, I was worried for her, Jane seemed the type to kill someone if they annoyed them. Alec had the same look as me with worry in fact everyone did. Lucas was standing with me as we stared into the forest but after a few minutes everyone carried on training.

"You know you are a very good fighter for someone who is only half vampire" Lucas said smiling, that smile caused my heart to flutter every time but it was embarrassing since everyone could hear it.

"Or maybe it's because your weak" I said smirking as I tackled him to the ground with him on top as we both laughed, I really liked Lucas. He did something I didn't expect, he pressed his lips against mine, I immediately reacted tangling my hands in his hair as he held my waist. I was still laying on top of him but it was perfect, we seemed to be kissing for a while before we remembered the time and place around us. I pulled away then looked around to see everyone look at us but smiling like they knew it was coming.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you" Lucas whispered I looked back down to him with a smile. Then I sat up with me still on his lap, he sat up as well so I was pressed against his chest as we gazed into each others eyes.

"Really?" I asked biting my lip hopping that I wasn't just dreaming or hearing things but I felt the electricity flow through me from our kiss, every time he touched me I felt it.

"Yeah the last few days I have been fascinated by you, in fact I'm falling in love with you" He said hearing those words made my heart skip a beat. It had only been a few days but could I be in love with him? He always made my heart skip a bit, I loved being around him and we had that spark of electricity between us.

"I'm falling in love with you too" I said before I placed my lips back onto his putting my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist holding me close to him. It didn't matter about the time and place it was just me and him, it was perfect nothing could separate us until someone cleared they throat.

"Hi daddy" I said with the blush filling my cheeks as daddy and Lucas laughed that was the worst thing about being half human.

"Don't worry I'm not your mother, we will be having a talk though Lucas if your going to be with my daughter but were all going to search for Bella and Jane you two can stay here with Carlisle and Edward" Daddy said smiling at me.

"I want to be with your daughter so we will have the talk and that's fine where be right here" Lucas said then daddy left I couldn't think straight Lucas wanted to be with me. The last few days have been amazing as me and Lucas spent the days together, he even stayed to watch me sleep like Edward did to mommy but apparently I cuddled up to him.

"You really want to be with me?" I asked not believing it, it was too good to be true but I hopped it was true.

"Yeah, teens call it boyfriend and girlfriend these days" Lucas said causing me to smile.

"Well then I want to be with you too, boyfriend" I said giggling at the fact that my dreams were actually coming true.

"Good, Girlfirend" He quickly kissed me "I'll run round the field to see if I can see your mother I won't leave you though, ever, but stay here in the middle of the field" Lucas said becoming protective, I gave him a quick kiss as we got up and he ran off leaving me, Edward who I hated and Carlisle. I stood far away from Edward since I didn't want to be anywhere near him which meant I was standing far away from Carlisle as well.

"Swan can I just apologise to you for hurting your mother, I didn't want to I thought it was the best way to keep her safe" Edward said from the other side of the field as I rolled my eyes I didn't want to listen to his apologises.

"You don't get it, do you? You being around mom is risky, people don't change how they feel about people, Edward. Having you around could easily kill her and you don't realise" I spat as he thought about it then realised what I meant.

"Well done genius" I muttered then they was a gasp as someone grabbed my arm, I turned to see who it was and it was Adrian. My knees buckled in fear I turned to Lucas he had stopped running now in shock.

"Swan!" He shouted running at me along with Edward and Carlisle but it was too late I was gone the last thing I said was a whisper of his name. The tears were forming in my eyes when we appeared in the middle of the forest. He hung me over his shoulder as I kicked and screamed for help then he ran off though the forest. I screamed as loud as I could hopping that someone could hear me but no one did. My screams weakened from fear, he had me, he had what he wanted and that meant he was going to get mommy as well.

"No" I whispered as the tears began to full I couldn't allow him to get to mom, I would kill him before he even touched her. I knew if I did that I would be killed myself but I had to do it for my family, for my mom. Lucas was going to be heartbroken but I couldn't just allow my mom to be taken, I wouldn't allow it. I wasn't being taken without a fight either I would give them grief until the day, the day I will kill him myself along with his sister.

* * *

**_Hey so I hopped you liked the shocker of a chapter! Lucas and Swan are finally together fallen in love in a few days and then Jane and Bella are finally getting on. Jane wasn't actually raped I don't think I just added that in for a bit more drama but I hopped you liked it. Another training chapter to come between Edward and Bella, going to be good. Please do review._**

**_Again follow me on twitter- RobynJessica97_**

**_Robyn xx_**


	17. Pain

**_Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter! I actually came up with this one laying in bed it sounded interesting the idea. I thought it was going to be much but it made sense and it leads to what is going to happen perfectly, it makes it more interesting I know your going to love it! Please do review the chapter and follow me on twitter RobynJessica97_**

**_Robyn xx_**

* * *

Chapter 17- Pain

The thought that my baby was gone was heartbreaking but crying wasn't going to help her I knew what I had to do. I knew I had to train hard, train to make myself stronger to kill Alva and then to get to Adrian. I was sad to say this but Edward was my key, he can make me stronger and it was all I had now.

"Edward come on, let's train" I told him he stepped out onto the field as every ones sad faces turned to watch us. He didn't seem up for it though all of a sudden he acted like he didn't want to help me which annoyed me.

"Come on say the lines to me while I attack you!" I shouted but he didn't he just stood they as still as a statue then he turned to look at me after a moment.

"I can't fight you" He whispered I didn't understand what he was going about, how could he not fight me? He was in perfect condition, more than perfect but it was a mind over the matter he was refusing because he didn't want to.

"What do you mean?" I practically spat my daughter had just been taken and he was refusing to help me get her back? He didn't care about me or my family how sick could he get.

"I want to help but I can't fight you my father brought me up better than that and I don't want to fight you" Edward said I got the father bringing him up bit but I didn't understand what he meant by that, why didn't he want to fight me?

"That's not good enough, Edward. Tell me why you don't want to help me get my daughter back!" I shouted I was beyond annoyed now and someone was going to end up hurt. Everyone was watching us worried to what was about to happen but if he didn't fight me soon I would attack him.

"I won't fight you because I'm still in love with you!" He shouted in a whisper I starred in shock this was dangerous him announcing his feelings, I could see all my family was concerned as well, along with everyone else.

"You won't fight me because you're in love with me? I want you to fight me Edward your my only hope" I said I hopped I would be safe by not announcing my love for him.

"I know and I'm sorry I just can't" Edward whispered. That wasn't good enough and I wasn't going to stop him from ruining my chances. I ran at him attacking him as he went into his defence positions due to his instincts.

"You will fight me, Edward, even if I have to make you now say those lines!" I shouted he refused to fight me though but let me attack him, not that I would kill him.

"Bella we are leaving" He began as the memories started to come back he said it in exactly the same time but I tried to focus on attacking him, it was hard.

"Why now? Another year?" I asked replaying the memories this was going to be hard but I had to do it. We rolled around on the ground he started to dodge my attacks, grabbing my hands causing the electricity but he wouldn't fight.  
"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." He had the same cold facial expressions that made me want to scream but I tried to keep focused on attacking him as we carried on rolling, him dodging my attacks.

"When you say we?" I whispered closing my eyes at the memory but he hooked me to the ground, I kicked him of easily then went to attack him again but he still wouldn't fight me.

"I mean my family and myself" He said with each word separately exactly how he said it causing my heart to drop but I had to focus. I was becoming weak now I knew it and he knew it as he was easily dodging my punches.

"Okay" I paused "I'll come with you" I said after a moment when I tried to kick him but I was weak, he easily dodged it I needed to get stronger.

"You can't, Bella. Where we are going, it's not the right place for you" Edward said while dodging my kicks as I tried to kick him at the side he easily ducked.

"Where you are is the right place for me" I said running at him and kicking him around the side with a surprise, he fell to the ground and I knew I was getting stronger. I thought about what I said though wasn't that to do with love? Maybe I had to actually declare my love for him or actually with a kiss to die.

"I'm no good for you, Bella" I was losing it now but I kept attacking even though I could feel my emotions about to go out of control.

"Don't be ridiculous" I begged "You're the very best part of my life" I tackled him to the ground again, maybe if he believed I loved him then that was how I would die, I'm not sure.

"My world is not for you" He said in that same grimly voice I stopped for a second looking at him as he looked at me, then I looked away attacking him again.

"What happened with Jasper that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" I whispered I tried to focus on my family as I attacked Edward it made me stronger, kind of.

"You're right, it was exactly what was to be expected" I held onto the thought of my family as I let him roll me over so I could kick him off me. Then I began attacking him again, punching him as he dodged but I was stronger now.

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay" I was punching harder now with my anger and he was dodging a little scared that made me smirk.

"As long as that was best for you" he corrected me again but I carried on punching him letting my anger out as he dodged.

"No! This is about my soul" I shouted "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you, it's yours already!" I knew what was coming and I dreaded to hear it but I had to hear it to become strong enough. I closed my eyes while attempting to punch him, I'm sure he could sense it too.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me" he spoke the words slowly again I had stopped fighting now and opened my eyes to see them cold eyes, it felt real.

"You don't want me?" I whispered after a few moments as I stood they staring into his eyes not sure if he was pretending or what he meant, again.

"No" hearing that made me see red as I tackled him to the ground again furious with what he said.

"Well that changes things" I said after a few minutes of the two of us rolling on the ground as I tried to attack him. The memories and seeing him in front of me was too much though I knew I was close to breaking down, after we trained I needed to go somewhere private.

"Of course, I'll always love you, in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." I couldn't help but think 'neither am I' in my mind but he continued "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't. Don't do this" I whispered as I jumped up pulling him up with me then I chucked him across the field in anger and sadness. I wonder how Jasper would finding our little play maybe I could ask him later. He stood at the other end of the field staring at me.

"You're not good for me, Bella" He said as I ran at him again wanting to finish this once and for all. The words were too much if I could just get to his neck he would stop, but I wouldn't kill him.

"If that's what you want" I said grabbing him and flipping him over before I finally put him in a head lock, would have been game over for Edward Cullen. Everyone cheered but looked concerned I gave them a small smile before realising Edward. Then something I didn't expect happened Adrian appeared at the end of the field, I saw him and snarled since he was the one who took my daughter.

"Where's Swan?" I spat, Laurent was next to me in a second holding me back, if I go after him he would disappear and we wouldn't know where Swan is.

"She's perfectly fine now that's she's stopped crying. I have to say though she does put up a fight just like her mother... it's a shame we had to make her keep quiet" Adrian said as everyone growled, I felt my body shake with anger. I heard the sound of thunder behind me I knew they were keeping Lucas back this time.

"I'll kill you! Now tell me where my daughter is!" I spat I was trying to shake of Laurent I could see it took him all his strength to hold me back.

"Alva and a friend are watching her as well as the rest of your friends" Adrian said smiling, what did that mean? He disappeared as a chorus of screams were shouted from behind me. I turned around with shock and fear written on my face, everyone was standing with the same facial expressions as they stared at the spots where they last stood. He had taken Maddy, Alicia, Irina, Alice, Rose, Isabel, Carmen, Zafrina and Jane, the anger went through me again.

"Get back to the house now!" I shouted as everyone stood around dry sobbing, anger on they faces. Everyone listened to my words as we started running back to the house, not saying a word as we all thought about the loved ones we lost. I thought about it everyone that was taken was a girl but they was a reason behind it... I just couldn't put my finger on it. The whole way home I ran thinking about what he was trying to do, why he took these people out of everyone. The question that was spinning in my head was how did he teleport them away without touching them? If he wanted me so bad then why didn't he teleport me from the moment he saw me? Was he trying to mess with me or something? Take away everyone that meant something to me, messed my family up then finally gets what he wants. We was back at the house in minutes as everyone ran with anger, upset and in shock. Everyone sat and stood in the living room not sure what to say but it all made sense.

"Of course" I said after a few minutes everyone's heads snapped up to me as they stopped sobbing and thinking. I looked around the room taking in everyone's faces, everyone was upset including Alec. It made perfect sense though, I saw his point in what he was doing it was obvious yet I couldn't see it before.

"What?" They all asked over a moment, obviously not in the mood to have the time wasted. I looked to the pack, including Jake they were a mess because they were connected to Isabel and Maddy.

"It makes sense look around everyone is effected in a way, everyone that was taken had an effect on everyone in the room" I said after another moment.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked with pain in his voice, I couldn't understand how no one else saw it.

"Alice and Rose was taken, that affects you and Esmé since you see them as children then it obviously affects Jasper and Emmett. Maddy is our family, Max's sister, Jake's imprint who is apart of the pack. Then the same for Alicia she is our family, Anna's sister and Alex's wife. Irina is Kate's and Tanya's sister and Laurent is interested in her, Zafrina is good friends with Senna and Kachiri. Isabel, is Jayce's imprint which then links to the pack and is Samuel's sister. Then Jane is apart of the Volturi affecting you and that would affect you Alec because she is your sister. Carmen is Eleazar's mate affecting him as well as Irina is a coven mate. Swan then affects everyone including Lucas, but having them all taken effects me. It's obvious what he is doing, he is trying to weaken us by taking someone who means something to all of us." I said as everyone gasped in shock realising I knew I was right but how could we see whether they was safe with out Alice even though she couldn't see they future or Max couldn't see they past.

"He did this on purpose but Bella if he wants you so bad then why didn't he teleport you in the first place?" Tanya asked not meaning it in a bad way but just a question on the matter of fact.

"I'm not sure that is what I've wondered but maybe he is trying to take away my family to get to me more" I said thinking about what the point of all this was.

"Well what are we going to do? He has them and we can't do anything about it... what if they get hurt?" Jake asked I looked at him and Jayce they looked like they life has just been taking away from them, they existence of living. I felt the same way three of my children were taken... everyone I saw as family was taken because of me.

"I'm not sure I guess were going to have to wait till Tuesday" I said as I watched the pain increase on his face, everyone's face in fact. This was all my fault everyone they loved was taken from them because of me.

"Bella do not feel guilty this is not your fault if it's anyone's fault it's Adrian's he will pay for what he has done" Jasper said but I couldn't say it wasn't my fault because it was.

"I know I want you all to stay here now, no more going out including you" I looked at the pack "I will go now speak to your parents, Samuel, they have a right to know. I am leaving Laurent in charge, any problems ring me" I took in everyone's faces as they nodded an emotionless nod, the Volturi caught my attention though. They sat they in shock, probably because no ones been able to touch Jane before but they had pain still in they eyes. I looked to them as they nodded their head answering me. I took off outside to the garage and jumped into my car speeding to La Push, I knew everyone would be they by now since everyone stuck together as they were family, including my father. I went straight to Emily's I knew Adrian wouldn't come after me since he was doing this to get to me and I knew everyone would be safe at my home. The house came in sight, surrounded by the cars belonging to everyone, including my father. I was inside in a matter of seconds, everyone was sat in the living room laughing together but stopped when they saw me. I wondered what my face would show, would it show the anger? Pain? The sadness of my family taken from my hands? I took in everyone's faces everyone was here including Billy but they smiles dropped.

"What is it Bella?" Charlie asked noticing that something was wrong by the look in his eyes I think he already knew the answer. I might be tough but I needed my fathers comfort and he realised that I needed him. He came over dragging me (I let him) over to the sofa sitting me down next to him as everyone faced us.

"He...he got them" I said after a moment I didn't know how I was going to do this, telling Sam and Emily they daughter was taken because of me. I looked up to Emily and Sam they seemed to realise what I meant as Emily dropped her cup, the sound of the china smashing against the ground made me shiver since everything was so quiet. Emily fell to the ground as Sam caught her as she sobbed into his chest making his top wet, no one else seemed to understand.

"He came, he took Swan first then he came back again" I said after another moment. Everyone looked shocked then I could see the tears filling everyone's eyes, my father was crying while holding my hand.

"He took Alice, Rose, Maddy, Alicia, Isabel, Irina, Carmen, Zafrina and Jane" I said then everyone was in tears now hearing my family and Isabel's names.

"Why?" Sam asked wiping his tears away as he held onto Emily who was just sobbing into his chest.

"I think he's doing it to get to everyone, the packs included by taking the imprints he weakens the packs just like everyone else. He took someone who meant something to everyone. It's to get to me, he knows I will join him now in the return of everyone having they loved ones back" I said my father stiffened at what I said.

"Bells you can't! They must be another way!" He shouted I turned to face him, I've never seen him cry before and it broke my dead heart even though it was already broke.

"Dad, I'll kill them!" I said with determination in my voice I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of they heads falling to the ground then the smell of them burning.

"Bella..." Emily said after a moment I turned to face her she was turned away from Sam's chest now facing me as she still sobbed. I could hear the muffled sobs of the girls as they buried they heads in their loved ones and the cries of the men. The kids ran around oblivious to what was going on but seemed upset seeing they parents upset.

"Do me a favour, make them suffer! And bring my baby home, bring them all home" Emily said.

"I promise Emily, they will suffer and regret ever messing with me. The pack will be staying at mine from now on I can't risk it I hope you understand Rachel, Paul, Sam, Emily and Billy I will look after Jake I know this is hard for him and Jayce, it's hard for us all. I shall ring you every day to tell you how they are getting on and what's happening but I need to be going back" I said giving my dad a small hug then turning to everyone else as they wiped they tears away.

"Give them a hug for me and a kiss to Jackson" Rachel said as I nodded my head then I turned to Billy as a tear fell from his eye.

"Look after my son and the family, you kill them good Bella I know you will make them suffer" Billy said nodding his head.

"Bella I know this is going against who I am, but make them pay! But please be safe" Dad said hugging me again. I gave everyone a hug as they asked me to kill them and make them suffer. I planned on doing that ripping them from piece to piece before burning them with they head still attached to hear them suffer. The drive home was horrible as I knew that they would be suffering, anyone who was a vampire could handle it but Isabel and Swan could get killed easily. The thought made me shudder in fear for the first time in my life I was scared of what the future would be.

* * *

_**Hey so that was that, I promise no one else is being taken from now on... maybe one but that's a surprise! I took the idea of Edward refusing to fight from breaking dawn, I thought it was good! That was a shocker though having everyone taken like that but it affects everyone in a way so does make sense, but why can't they escape? Your have to wait and see in a few chapters time! Please do review the chapter and don't forget to follow me on twitter RobynJessica97 **_


	18. Guilt

**_Hey I hopped you liked the chapter! This one is interesting as Bella feels guilty about everything then she has an argument with Edward and everything then it leads up to the fight. I hope you like it and please do review! Follow me on twitter RobynJessica97_**

**_Robyn_********_xx _**

* * *

Chapter 18- Guilt

No one had moved by the time I returned everyone apart from the pack sat as still as statues they faces a mix of pain and sadness. No one looked at my direction as I entered the room, the silence was making things worse but no one knew what to say. The guilt was like a ton of bricks I could hold it up, easily but I wanted it to fall on me, I wanted to feel the pain of causing this to happen. My daughters, the people I loved, my friends and family were taken from everyone that cared for them just to get to me. I noticed Jasper watching me as I stood in the doorway thinking over everything, if I just left my family and went with Adrian none of this would have happened. Everyone I loved would be safe, Isabel and Swan wouldn't be hurt but the thought of what he could be doing to them made my knees go weak. They didn't deserve the pain it should be me the one who should have the pain, I was supposed to protect my family, everyone I loved not destroy them. If they was going to be safe I would have to die, they was no other way even if it did hurt them mentally but it wouldn't hurt them physically. That seemed the only solution to fix the problem I would end the situation due to the problem then end the problem. I was the problem that need to die along with the situation due to the problem, Adrian and Alva. I looked around the room all these faces full with anger and sadness was because of me. No has ever made the Volturi look like this they were always seen as the emotionless strong coven now they are the complete opposite because of me. I couldn't imagine the faces of the family and friends that were taken from me, I didn't want to imagine what they faces would be like. My three daughters Swan, Maddy and Alicia then my god-daughter Isabel, I couldn't live if anything happened to them. The time was ticking by, slowly, as everyone carried on sitting as statues not sure of what to say I only knew it was a matter of time till the pack's tummy tumbled, I promised they mothers I would care for them and that is what I will do. The guilt washed over me even more as I walked through the living room to the kitchen as all eyes fell on me. I tried to be as quiet as I could in the kitchen while preparing a simple pasta, not wanting to break the silence or the reason to break the silence. I hated being the reason due to things, why couldn't I just be normal? Well as normal as I could get, without anyone coming after me, or harming my family. I guess I was taking the grief well but that was because I didn't want to show my emotions in front of anyone, especially Jasper. I would wait till later where I could go to my room and grieve but what was the point in grieving if I knew I would get them back. Even though I would die they would still be safe, able to go home without me causing any more problems for them. I don't think I could sit in that room with the pressure of guilt building up on me. The pasta was cooked, I handed it to the pack as they started to eat not saying a word or didn't seem to be enjoying it. Jake and Jayce made me feel even worse with how they faces looked like they have seen a ghost. They eyes were full with pain, loss, sadness it was horrible to see and it made me feel even guiltier as they looked lifeless. I couldn't sit in here it was too hard, I ended up sitting on the step outside where my daughters garden was. The swans and ducks were swimming at peace but seeing a Swan made me think of my daughter before I knew it I was sobbing but no tears fell. Before I knew it I felt an arm around me with that familiar scent pulling me close to him, I knew it was a bad idea but I couldn't resist laying my head on his chest as he held me close. The fact though that we was sat like this was risky but nothing seemed to happen it only made me question more about myself, about me being able to love. The fact that I am now sobbing into his chest had not just the guilt going through my head but also the questions that were now stuck on repeat. It was not just the questions of how I was alive right now crying in his arms but the fact that he was trying to comfort me. His sisters were taken from him, I've caused his family pain once again because of me yet he sat here comforting me. It made no sense but then again he loved me but he should hate me for causing his family pain, again. If he could read my mind then I'm sure I would be dead with all the thoughts I were having and mixed emotions.

"Why are you comforting me?" I asked after a moment, I couldn't control my sobs as they carried on in pain over everyone being taken due to me.

"Thought you could use with a friend" He said I could tell he hated to use the word friend with me but that was all we could be, I'm sure he would rather have me alive like this then dead.

"A friend who caused your sisters to be taken a friend that caused your family pain again" I said I didn't want to look at his face I was feeling guilty enough as it was but seeing his pain would make it even worse.

"What are you talking about?" He said sounding annoyed I don't blame him everyone should be annoyed with me even my family.

"It's my fault I should have just joined him" I said then he growled he was really annoyed and I realised he wasn't annoyed at me he was annoyed with what I was saying.

"No you shouldn't have, this isn't your fault it's theirs and they will pay! But don't you dare blame yourself!" Edward shouted as I sat up giving us some space.

"It is my fault though Edward, if it wasn't for me they would still be here safe!" I shouted back as he flinched at my tone I guess he was never going to get use to me shouting at him.

"You didn't take them! He did! Stop blaming yourself and feeling guilty no one is blaming you because it's not your fault" Edward shouted we were actually fighting. I always imagined our first argument when I was a vampire married to him, not this.

"You don't understand! Of course you don't if I wasn't here then they would still be here! It's me their after and they doing this to get to me of course it's my fault! God dammit Edward!" I shouted the thought of everyone hearing us argue made me even more angry I didn't want people knowing about this but he was annoying me now.

"Your wrong if you wasn't here then Swan wouldn't have a mom! Maddy and Alicia could be dead, you saved them! They might be after you but its not your fault why they have been taken it's his Bella! I've read everyone's minds Bella no one is blaming you since it's not your fault!" Edward shouted.

"No, Maddy was almost killed for talking to me! Alicia was taken and almost killed because of me! Everyone in my family is because of me! They would all still be alive, living, Edward, if you never left me! I wouldn't be here either! If you never left me none of this would have happened and now it's my fault why everything's happened! You are right it's not my fault it's our fault!" I shouted I was loosing it and controlling my anger was hard I didn't want him to end up hurt.

"You saved them though! They are happy Maddy is getting married and Alicia is married, all of your family are happy! It is my fault I shouldn't have left you then you would still be human able to love then you wouldn't be dealing with Adrian and Alva!" I was getting tired of this now it was just too hard.

"Edward we both know I would be a vampire now if you never left me! You would have left me anyway I was just an ordinary human to you that bored you! I caused your family pain with having to deal with me the ordinary clumsy human and now I've caused them pain again! Your sisters! Carlisle and Esme's children! Emmett's and Jasper's wife's are gone because of me!" I was beyond annoyed now and was just letting everything slip out of my mouth. I couldn't look at his face though I didn't need any more pain on top of the pain I already had.

"You wasn't ordinary or boring! You fascinated me in every single way! Yeah my family had to deal with not killing you but that didn't cause them pain! They saw you and still do see you as a sister or a daughter! If this is about Jasper then yeah he felt bad for what happened but you didn't cause us pain because we cared for you! I lied to you I knew you would have never just let me go without lying to you or having to hurt you I done it for your safety! Not because you saw yourself as ordinary and boring you wasn't that to me!" It was all coming out now this argument that has been prevented I only knew it was a matter of time.

"Stop lying to me! Just face it I was a problem when I was human and now as a vampire. Everyone I love is put in danger or in pain because of me! That's probably why I can't ever love again because I'm not supposed to it's better if I wasn't even here!" I looked at him as I said this I watched the pain go over his face as he realised what I was saying but I didn't want to listen to it. I couldn't leave my family behind that wasn't fair but my mind was completely made up I was going to kill myself to stop everyone I loved from being in pain or danger. It was only a matter of seconds till I was in my room if they were smart they would leave me alone. They were all whispering downstairs, of course they were they heard the whole thing. I held the scrap-book of my family, the book of everyone I loved to my chest. Sitting against the wall with my knees up to my chest as I hugged my scrap-book and the tearless sobs came. Was I even supposed to be born everywhere I go I cause pain and danger to the ones I loved. When I was born I caused my father pain when I went with my mother, the Cullen's pain when I turned up in they lives, the danger I put them in when James came, the pain and danger I caused them when I cut myself, the pain I caused to my friends and family when I disappeared, the danger they went through to find me, my family created because I put them in danger, the pain of having everyone's loved ones and family taken from them because of me. Was this like a game? Where I was the glitch the part that was never supposed to be there and now I've messed with fate causing problem after problem. Then I was supposed to die when Edward first met me was I messing with fate and fate was now trying to put everything right? They was a knock at the door but I didn't answer I wasn't in the mood, it was either Beth, Anna or Laurent. If Maddy wasn't taken it could have been Jake but I guess he doesn't want to talk to me, I don't blame him. Then I was wrong as Jake opened the door he still looked like he had no life in him, he looked like he was dying. He didn't say anything in fact he joined me sitting next to me against the wall as we both stared at my wall. The wall that was covered in pictures of me and my family, but now they were pictures that shouldn't have happened. They shouldn't have happened because they were who they were because of me. After a moment Jake pulled me to his side as we sobbed together for a bit, him able to produce tears.

"It's not your fault" He whispered a few minutes later as we still stared at the wall remembering all the memories.

"Don't start" I whispered I can't be dealing with it again it was bad enough with Edward.

"I will start because it's not your fault, Maddy, Anna and Swan wouldn't want you to blame yourself so don't" His voice broke when he said Maddy's name that was one good thing I done, I made him able to find his imprint. Make that two good things with Max he found his soul mate, Anna.

"If they was here they would be safe but they not because of two idiots that want me. It's my fault because they want me and I didn't have my eye on the forest or anything" I said through my teeth I was to blame for a lot of it.

"That's they fault! You were training to stop them you were training to get Swan back. You couldn't train while watching at the same time" Jake said pulling me too him closer his skin was boiling against mine like mine was cold on his.

"It is my fault I'm supposed to protect them and they not safe!" I said sighing it was a new reason why it was my fault after another.

"I'm supposed to protect my imprint, she's gone but I'm not blaming myself for it. The girls are strong they all are they can defend for themselves and were get them back!" Jake said he sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Fine! I'm not going to stop blaming myself though" I said as he sighed in defeat. We sat they watching the wall for a few hours just sitting they the two of us as no one bothered us. I realised I was becoming thirsty I knew we was going to need to hunt to be strong for the fight but we would have to hold on a few more days. The Volturi and the Amazons would have to have the animal diet this one time since I didn't want them harming the town I lived in or I didn't want them leaving the town. Jake ended up falling asleep in my room so I carried him to my bed then left the room to show the pack where to sleep. The pack didn't talk they thanked me though but they knew I wasn't in a talking mood so let me be. I spent the night in my room avoiding everyone downstairs I went through my scrap-books again and again as the guilt got stronger. They were all smiling but I took they chances of having a life away from them, they could never grow old or have children. I noticed they smiles when they played with Swan, they were even happier when playing with her. They could never have that, never have children I took that happiness away from them. The worst bit was I only just realised, realised that I took they lives away from them as well as saving them. It was my fault why I saved they lives they died because of me but I saved them by turning them into a vampire. I loved them like a mother would love her children as I saw them as my children but I couldn't stay with them any more. My scrap-book was yet to be complete but it was never going to be complete now I picked up my pencil and began sketching everyone I loved into one picture with smiles on they faces. Then in the corner I writ 'the ones I love the ones I died for' I knew they would see this after the fight which was in a matter of days. I hid my scrap-book on my shelf then sat waiting for day to come. No one spoke to me during those few days, they looked at me with worry and concern as I only came down to make the pack something to eat then disappeared to my room again. The guilt was too strong to even look in they eyes but I couldn't deal with it any more. I would leave a note for my family telling them I loved them but I wouldn't return if I didn't die I would leave and live forever alone. It was strange I always imagined spending forever with him, Edward, now alone seemed even better, even death. Not being able to cause anyone any more pain or danger was better than living or living like this. Everyone seemed shocked when I told them we was going hunting but they followed not saying a word but listening to my instructions. The Volturi and Amazons didn't question me about drinking animal blood they got on with it dealing with it, they knew I wasn't up for trouble. Tomorrow though tomorrow was the day where everything will come to an end, the day I die, the day my family can go on with out me. I sat in my room after we returned from our hunt writing my note out.

_I'm sorry to cause you pain but it keeps you safe, your better of without me but promise me to stay together and to protect each other. Love your dear sister and mother Bella. _

I was ready, it was time to save my family one last time, to kiss the man of my dreams and to die. It sounded like a storyline for a book but it was reality and that was going to happen. This was the last night Isabella Marie Swan will be alive.

* * *

_**Hey so it was quite a chapter I'm actually quite proud of myself that was a hard chapter to write lol. I hopped you liked it and I'm sure you all know what chapter will be next! It will either be on today or tomorrow the story will be finished by then end of the week! Time does go fast but do review, please! Follow me on twitter RobynJessica97**_

_**Robyn xx **_


	19. Fight

_**Hey I hopped you liked the last chapter. I love reading your reviews it's funny as I know what's going to happen but you don't! Haha thanks though for the reviews and it is going to get interesting! Trust me so many shocks and twists in this chapter! I hope you like it! Please do review!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 19- Fight

As I watched the sun rise for the last time I felt a new guilt hit me the guilt of the pain I was going to cause my family today. It was a good pain like when you pull a thorn out of your foot, a pain that was because they were now safe. Even though it wasn't the best sun rise with the clouds already beginning to hide it, it still seemed just as special. I heard the movements of everyone preparing themselves I was already prepared I was just waiting. I jumped of the balcony after a moment and made my way around to swan's garden seeing it for one last time, smiling at the memory of her smiling, happy face when she saw her dream garden. Walking through the back doors then to the living room where everyone stopped to stare at me was expected since I spent my time alone. I took in everyone's faces giving them a little smile for the last time I knew I was doing the right thing. But I knew I had to do something before we went, I needed to talk to my father one last time. My eyes landed on Edward as I picked up the phone he looked at me with worry and concern but I gave him a reassuring smile, I needed him to kill myself after all. He returned the smile as I began to dial the number taking deep unneeded breaths.

"Bella?" My father's voice came through after a few rings. I knew I was going to cause him pain with what I was about to do but it had to be done.

"Hi dad" I said my voice seemed a little rough but still had that wind chime to it, it was enough to make my father suspicious.

"What's wrong? Have you come back?" He asked starting to panic as I sighed this was harder than I thought.

"Nothing were about to go and I just wanted to talk to you before we went" I said trying to hold back the sobs. The thought of this being the last time I would speak to my father was horrible.

"Well good luck you bring them all home safe including yourself, Bella" I held my breath now not wanting to look suspicious to what I was up too.

"I will dad, I love you" I said saying those words to him one last time as I closed my eyes.

"I love you too I'll see you soon" I hung up after that standing they for a moment not moving or breathing as I let the guilt wash over me. He was going to be safe at the end of the day they all was, I kept telling my self. I needed to find a way to say goodbye to everyone without anyone seeming suspicious, I had a feeling Jasper already was. A good luck hug could do then an extra long one for my family and pack that should be enough. Everyone seemed a bit surprised especially the Volturi but the weird thing was Alec hugged me back.

"Let's go bring them home" in my mind I added 'everyone but me' they didn't need to know that though. The run to the field that we was going to use for the fight was where Swan, Maddy, Alicia, Alice, Rose, Isabel, Irina Carmen, Zafrina and Jane disappeared and it was were they were going to be returned. While running through the forest I looked back at everyone seeing they determined faces trying to see as much as them I could for the last time. My eyes fell on Lucas he was in love with my daughter, I couldn't be happier and I was happy to die knowing all of my children found happiness and love. I was going to miss the wedding though the wedding I have waited for, for almost twenty years but I knew they were happy I didn't need to watch they wedding to see that. I closed my eyes for a minute feeling the wind blow against me as I ran for the last time, playing all the memories of my family in my mind. I was ready, ready to kill them and I was ready to die. The field came into sight as I took in another deep unneeded breath, it was show time. I stood at the front with my family behind me then everyone else stood either side. The Cullen's and Denali's on my left then the Volturi and Amazons on my right, we stood ready and waiting. That's when I realised that I was finally getting my hands on those two idiots, the two problems caused by me. I smiled at the thought of seeing they bodies burn just before the time came. I knew how to do it, I knew Edward wouldn't resist protecting me as soon as they heads of then it was would be time and he would be in my trap. Having a broken heart did make things easier, made it easier for me to kill myself. He appeared then standing on the other end of the field as I snarled at him along with everyone who stood behind me.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Isabella" Adrian said with a laugh then his sister appeared next to him with her powers down. She was grinning at me as I glared at her they were the two people I hated the most in all of my existence.

"Where are they?" I asked cutting to the chase I wasn't in the mood for playing games with them any more. His eyes were on me in fact they never left me but I returned his stare with a glare.

"They on their way, you know Alva it's like a surprise party they have no idea what our surprise is. Not even the mind reader knows" Adrian said as the two of them laughed. I growled not in the mood for they games or jokes but I didn't know what they had planned. I knew I couldn't attack them until they turned up, I needed them to be safe.

"I have to say that dog of yours puts up a fight... she does heal fast as well but she's a bit like Swan we managed to keep her quiet" Alva said with a laugh the packs growls were the loudest but they were pushing me. I was close to attacking then they appeared coming out of the forest but what shocked me was they didn't put up a fight because they couldn't move. They were all they, frozen it made my heart drop to the ground seeing my daughters frozen. I could hear Jake's and Jayce's whimper I stood frozen in shock at the sight of they frozen bodies. Everyone around me had they fists clenched, teeth bared I was having trouble controlling myself. The look on everyone's faces when they saw they loved ones, sisters, daughters and friends frozen was filled with anger and shock. As I scanned all the frozen bodies taking in they faces as I felt myself go weak, then my eyes landed on a frozen body that was covered in a black sheet. I didn't understand everyone that was taken was they frozen but who was under the sheet? Then I saw the army behind them, some of them were carrying the frozen bodies they were about thirty of them, it was going to be easy.

"I guess you're a little shocked, we do have powers of our own" Adrian said laughing of course they would be able to use they powers making it harder, what if I wasn't the only one to die? I couldn't allow that to happen though and I wouldn't it was only me who was supposed to die.

"You will pay! Unfreeze them now!" I shouted not being able to take my eyes off of my three daughters who stood frozen together with fear on they faces. Alice and Rose were standing together hugging like they were bracing themselves from what was coming. Jane stood frozen in her defence position which was to be expected and then Zafrina, Irina and Carmen stood in fear. Isabel stood with her hands to her face like she was protecting herself.

"They can only be unfrozen if the vampire who frozen them is killed or if he wants to, I'm not telling you who it is though it's a surprise! Don't you want to know who the surprise guest is though?" Adrian asked my eyes darted to the tall thin boy with black curly hair and red eyes behind him he was grinning, I knew it was him and he was third on my list.

"Enough with the surprises!" I shouted from my teeth as he smiled at my tone, he was enjoying this too much. Adrian turned to Alva who skipped over to the frozen body that was hidden behind the dark sheet. She looked like a small innocent girl but yet she was the opposite more like the devils child. I gasped in shock along with everyone else as the dark sheet was removed. I never in my life thought that this would happen but it made no sense how did he know every detail of my life? How did he know about the right people to take to get to everyone? How did he know that the frozen vampire with red curly, wild hair and those red eyes was my sister? How did they even find her she was in Asia looking for answers and now she was here, it didn't make sense?

"Victoria" I whispered in shock I couldn't believe it he had me surrounded with my hands up he knew I wouldn't say no now. I had given up I wasn't going to die I was going to have to join him for them all to be safe.

"Yes a dear sister searching for answers but don't worry Isabella my love will cure your heart now the vampire with the powers unfreeze Swan" I fell to my knees as two guards held Swan then she unfroze screaming and kicking them off of her. She saw us then she started sobbing I realised Lucas was standing next to me and she was watching both of us as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Now Isabella I know you don't want me to hurt your daughter so how about we make a deal?" Adrian asked as the two vampires dragged Swan over to him she was shouting for me and Lucas now in fear. If I ran over they know I knew he was going to harm her even more maybe even kill her.

"Anything" I whispered I heard the shocked 'no's' behind me but I wasn't listening any more I could let him harm her or any of them. As soon as I said it a grin spread across his face I knew what the deal was but he had to have his glory.

"I let Swan go first then we can allow each one to go at a time" He said laughing I didn't know what that meant but it made them safe.

"Deal" I got up and started to walk over but my family and Edward stopped me.

"I have to I can't let them hurt her" I said pulling from they gasp then they shouted after me as I walked across the two vampires chucked Swan at me as she cried in my arms.

"Go to Lucas, I love you" I whispered letting her go as Lucas pulled her away as she screamed after me. I carried on walking standing in front of Adrian I knew what I was doing I would play his pathetic little game then I will kill him.

"Very good now let's have the pet" Adrian called then Isabel was unfrozen and dragged over as she cried. She saw me then was even more confused I watched as her eyes landed on Jayce with a louder cry.

"How about we start easy say you love me" He said with a laugh followed by his sister. I couldn't die if I said it though could I? I didn't mean it and he wasn't the one I loved.

"I love you" I said with a fake smile then the two vampires dragged Isabel to the line were Carlisle took her obviously knowing something was wrong. I knew what this was going to led up to and I had it all planned I was just going to carry on until I get the right moment.

"Now say you will marry me" Adrian said with another laugh of enjoyment I heard the growls behind me but I ignored them I knew what I was doing.

"Adrian I would marry you but I'm afraid I can't" I said kicking the two of them across the field. Everyone went in they defence positions but I ran at the tall thin man, he had no training I could tell but he did put up a fight. My family and everyone had attacked them, protecting the frozen bodies and myself. We rolled across the ground as I punched him and eventually I got him in a head lock were I tore his head off unfreezing the ones I loved. They unfroze in defence positions as we protected them then they joined in once they caught on what was going on. I saw Alva she had her illusions up with the illusion of when Edward left me but then it changed to Swan. She was standing they bleeding, she was hurt and seeing her hurt made me weak, why did it change. I didn't care Swan was fine I told myself as I attacked Alva, I attacked her with my eyes shut listening to the wind as she moved. Not being able to see my daughters face as she created the illusion it seemed easier but she was an advanced fighter. I was punching and kicking her she dodged at times but I hit her at other times. This seemed to be going on for a while then I ended up grabbing her arm ripping it off as she growled in pain. She was weaker now with only one arm but she still put up a fight dodging my punches. After another attack I caught her other arm and pulled her over my head slamming her on the ground where her face cracked. I put my foot on her neck pulling her body until her body popped off and I felt like cheering but now wasn't the time. Adrian had attacked me now in revenge of his sister, we rolled across the ground as he tried to put his hands around my throat. I was on top of him punching him but he slammed me to the ground causing my face to crack. Edward had pushed him from me just in time to save me I jumped up as Adrian attacked Edward. I jumped on top of his shoulders putting him into a head lock as Edward jumped on his chest and then his back as I pulled his head off. Everyone around me seemed to be fine now they were able to use they powers. The cries as Jane caused them pain but in then end I put my shield up around everyone I loved allowing the army to drop in pain. Jane gave me a quick smirk liking the sound of everyone in pain then the sound of tearing metal as everyone ripped them apart. Now that everyone was safe and dead I collected the body parts of Adrian and Alva then setting them on fire with a smile on my face. Watching them burn, the smell of them burning made me happier now that they wouldn't be a problem to my family. I looked around to see everyone reunite with they loved ones I watched as Jake came out of the bushes in his human for and Maddy attacked him to the ground kissing him just like Anna did to Max. I watched as Emmett and Rose kissed then Jasper and Alice hugging, Laurent was holding Irina as they stood with Victoria, Kate and Tanya. Carmen and Eleazar were hugging then Jayce was sitting with Isabel as Carlisle looked her over and Esmé was watching the sight of everyone being reunited. Zafrina was hugging Senna and Kachiri then Alec had Jane in a hug as the Volturi surrounded them. Beth and Brandon were hugging each other in happiness then hugged the rest of the family. My Swan was in Lucas's arms as they shared a kiss as she cried, I couldn't help but smile. That was the best last memory of my life seeing everyone reunite, I turned to Edward as he had a smile on his face watching the scene in front of us then he turned to me with a smile. I saw Victoria heading my way I knew she would stop me so I walked over to him giving him a hug with my arms around his neck then I kissed him as everyone screamed. I fell into his arms as I felt myself going weak I was dying.

"Edward... I love you I always have and I always will... Forever" Then I felt the darkness take over.

* * *

**_That's how evil I am! They are some more chapters to go but that was a shocker right? You were all wondering where Victoria was well she was frozen! haha it will all make sense don't worry lol! Tell me what you think them I thought it was pretty good myself! I know what happens though when you will have to wait! I'll try do it as fast as I can I'm hyped up about it! Please do review! Follow me on twitter RobynJessica97_**

**_Robyn xx_**


	20. Goodbye's

_**Hey so I hope you all enjoyed me killing Bella, haha! Well this one is sad and I mean really sad:(! I hope you like it though. Aurora if you are wondering is a little complicated at the moment I'm still trying to work out the storyline so it might be a few weeks until the next chapter. Sorry this is late thought it's been a busy emotional week for twihards! Please do review the chapter!**_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 20- Goodbye's

**Edward's POV**

I kept my eye out for Bella while fighting, I knew she wouldn't just hand herself over like that. She was smart realising who had the power to freeze the bodies and he was now dead. Everyone was fighting now but I watched Bella as she attacked Alva I hopped I helped her enough to make her strong. If she was loosing I would help her but I knew it was best if I kept away. The newborns attacking me though were not that advanced in fighting they haven't been trained very well. I dodged they punches ducking under they arms as I confused them then Jake took them out. He looked behind me though in shock, I followed his eyes to see Adrian slamming Bella to the ground as her face cracked. I ran at him in anger for hurting the women I loved and to save her life I couldn't lose her again even if it meant just being friends. I pushed him off of her just in time to save her but then I attacked Adrian out of revenge for harming her. He went to attack me but Bella jumped on top of her shoulders giving me the look. I ran at him jumping on his chest then I jumped onto his back as Bella pulled his head off with a smile across her face. Everyone was able to use they powers now making it easier since I could hear the cries of the pain caused by Jane. I watched as Bella put her shield up causing the army to drop in pain then to Jane and Bella smirk at each other. Everyone went round dismantling the bodies then they started the fires. I watched as Bella collected Adrian and Alva's body parts lighting them on fire with a grin on her face. That smile made me smile she has grieved these past few days but now to see her properly smiling made me happy. I watched her as she watched everyone reunite with the loved ones, the smile she had for her family, the love she had for her family just proved why I loved her. If she could cry I'm sure she would be right now she was incredible in every single way. The thought of us being just friends was heart breaking but I would rather be her friend then lose her again I couldn't live without her. Victoria was thinking about coming over to see Bella, I watched as Bella began to panic then she done something I wouldn't think she would ever do. She put her arms around my neck hugging me and then she kissed me I pulled away in confusion then concern. I caught her as she fell into my arms with a smile on her face what was she doing? Was she crazy? The screams and shouts were heard all around me.

"Edward... I love you I always have and I always will... Forever" She closed her eyes as I felt her stop breathing. I held her to my chest as I screamed out for her to come back how could she be so stupid.

"Bella please baby come back to me!" I whispered while begging I felt my heart shattering into a million pieces my reason for existence was gone because of me. I killed the women I loved and all I could do right now was sob for her while shouting at her to come back to me.

"Please Bella please come back to me" I begged I heard Swan screaming as Lucas held her back. Everyone stood around in a circle around the two of us as I knelt on the ground rocking her back and forth in my arms.

"Please, please don't leave me again" I whispered into her hair I was holding her tight I couldn't let her go again. The sound of the cries and sobs around me was all that was they as well as my begs and Swans screams.

"You killed my mother! I'll kill you!" She shouted at me as the tears ran down her face it now took Laurent and Lucas to hold her back as they both sobbed. It was my fault I killed the women I loved, the mother to her children, the sister to the ones she saw as brothers and sisters, I took her away from everyone she loved.

"Don't leave me Bella, please" I whispered again she may be an angel but I wasn't ready for her to join the angels none of us was ready. She couldn't go she couldn't leave me. I felt dead myself my whole life was taken away from me the reason why I am here, if she wasn't here then I couldn't be here. She was smart though why would she do that I should have left from the moment I found out she could never love again. Swan was kneeling down in front of me as she held her mother's hand to her face as she sobbed. She was thinking how she couldn't kill me because her mother loved me I wanted her to kill me though.

"Please come back mommy I need you" She whispered through sobs I sat in shock with my face buried in her hair as I sobbed she couldn't leave, she couldn't. This was Bella she didn't give up easily she wouldn't give up easily she had a family. I couldn't help but look at my family as Carlisle held Esme as they both sobbed, Rose was sobbing into Emmett's chest as he sobbed then Alice was on the ground with Jasper holding her as they both sobbed. Bella was an angel to us she brought our family together but now the angels took her.

"I always said I wanted another daddy someone to love you well I do now mommy the man you loved your whole existence. I have two daddy's and two mommy's but no one can beat you, you're the best mommy a daughter could ever ask for" Swan whispered I closed my eyes at what she just said she's always loved me now Swan was referring me to another father.

"Bella don't leave me, don't leave us" I whispered again she looked like a corpse now, a beautiful angel corpse with her pale white skin then the coldness of her skin. I laid her gently on the ground laying her out straight then I slowly put her hand on top of each other in the middle of her chest. Swan spread her hair out so it fanned around her then she collapsed on top of her crying again. I sat they staring at the love of my life as she laid they sleeping, peaceful. Watching her sleep reminded me when I watched her sleep as a human it was fascinating but now they was nothing fascinating about it I wanted her to wake up. I didn't want to see her sleeping any more I wanted to see the Bella I loved, still do love, caring for her family, trying to be friends with Jane, being friends with the Volturi, looking after the packs and then fighting for the ones she loved. I didn't want to see her dying for the ones she loved I never wanted to see her do that but yet she did. She knew what she was doing, she done it on purpose I remembered our argument she thought she was a problem putting her family in danger. She died believing she would protect them it was a typical Bella but if I saw what she was planning sooner I would have stopped her. It's too late now I've lost the love of my life, the reason for my existence. My head snapped up to Victoria maybe she did find answers maybe she knew something that could bring her back to me, to her family, to the ones she loved. She wasn't thinking about it she was thinking about the loss of he sister like everyone was. I blocked out what everyone was thinking it was bad enough of me just thinking about it or seeing her laying they asleep in peace.

"Victoria they must be a way" I whispered after a moment my voice was lifeless since the women I loved took it along with my life.

"Yeah I came to tell her but I bumped into Adrian and Alva" She said through sobs they had to be a way though her body wasn't set a light.

"Is they a way?" I asked wanting answers I hated sitting here doing nothing but sob I had to do something to save her.

"Yeah but she's gone Edward I don't think it will work" She said weakly I didn't care though we had to try, we had to try everything.

"Tell me" I pleaded in a whisper I felt Esmé and Carlisle standing behind me with they hand on each of my shoulder but I wasn't giving up.

"Well I was supposed to bite her as well as the one who broke her heart, you" She whispered hearing that would have hurt me this morning but now hearing it made me feel a sense of hope.

"Could it still work?" Swan asked lifting her head from her mothers chest and turning to me and Victoria.

"Let's try" I said as Victoria nodded knowing that she didn't have another choice. Swan got up as Lucas took her trying comfort her it had to work I needed Bella and so did Swan. We took a place each side of her neck Victoria looked at me like I was going mad, I probably was but I had to save her. I nodded my head then we sank down sinking our teeth into her skin we licked the scar allowing the venom to enter her body but I wasn't sure what was going to happen. We sat still watching her for a moment nothing seemed to be happening.

"Do it again!" I told Victoria she did as I said but this time we did it on her wrists. We waited again but nothing happened Victoria looked up at me in concern.

"Again" I said as we done it again on her legs I turned back to her face she still laid still, asleep and peaceful. It wasn't working I felt myself sobbing again she was gone, she had left me to join the angels.

"Son let's get her home" Carlisle said she was supposed to come home safe though, I promised myself I would protect her no matter what even if it killed me, not her. I picked her up not saying a word, everyone ran off in front but I noticed Maddy had to be carried as she was in shock. When Bella was human I would carry her to places when we ran but now it was the opposite I didn't want to be carrying her, I wanted to see her running. My eyes didn't leave her face as I watched my sleeping beauty sleep remembering our memories together. She was irresistible everyone loved her she even won the Volturi over including Jane and Alec. She was an angel sent down from the lord above, she was my angel and now she was an angel in heaven. I hopped I would join her soon I couldn't carry on without her I would join her, we were meant to be together. Seeing her home in the distance made the pain even stronger I planned on Bella coming home safe and not harmed. She wasn't harmed and she was safe but not the way I planned or wanted it.

"Edward can I get my mom changed, please?" Maddy asked she had come round now but she was still sobbing. I nodded my head and followed her up to her room where she laid her on her bed. Alice, Rose, Alicia, Anna, Beth and Maddy worked on her all together she didn't need any work she was already perfect. I went to Bella's room to find her sketch books, they were on the shelf where she put them. I found a note on her desk but when I read the words I fell to the ground in shock, she planned to do this all along. I set on the floor going through her sketch-books one at a time looking over her life. When it came to her vampire memories I stopped on the last page in shock they was a picture of everyone she loved smiling. Then in the corner it said 'the ones I loved the ones I died for' I closed the book as the sobs came again she thought she was protecting everyone by killing herself. They was a knock at the door, it was Esmé she had me in her arms before I even knew it. She held me close to her as I sobbed then we sobbed together.

"Edward, Bella's father and the packs family are on they way were going to have a little memorial sweetie" She said kissing the top of my forehead. I got up and walked downstairs with her everyone was in the garden as a table was laid out with a white sheet over the top. Flowers were decorated all around the base of the table but on top of the table was my Bella. She looked fragile and beautiful as she had a blue dress on that came above her knees and flared out my favourite colour on her. Her arms were folded across her chest as she held a bunch of flowers she reminded me of snow-white , I just wish if I kissed her she would wake up again.

Charlie came running through the doors ignoring all the vampires but when he saw his daughter he fell to his knees as the tears fell from his eyes. The family of the pack followed him in then they tears fell they were all crying including the kids. No one seemed bothered about the vampires surrounding them they were more concerned about the loss of Bella.

"How?" Charlie whispered after a moment he managed to stand up and walk over to his daughter.

"She kissed me, told me she loved me" I said walking over to Bella then dropping opposite Charlie.

"Why?" He whispered again as he wiped the tears away, Sue came up behind him crying as she put a hand on his back.

"She thought she was protecting her family keeping them out of danger" I said she always thought of others beside herself, it was a typical Bella.

"My baby how could she be so stupid" Charlie said stroking her face as he cried. Instead of a memorial everyone ended up coming over to say a few words as me and Charlie sat with her.

"Bella, you were like a little sister to me you helped me meet the love of my life. You had to be stupid though but that was you, I'm going to miss you Bells the family won't be the same without you" Jake said wiping his tears away he kissed her cheek then walked of to calm down.

"You were always like a mom to me you were my mom but I can't believe your gone. I know you would want us to be strong but I can't, not without my mother" Maddy said as she sobbed then she kissed her mother's head before running of.

"You saved mine and Maddy's lives, you were the mother we never had. I'm going to miss you mom nothings going to be the same with out you I love you" Max said kissing her cheek then he waited for Anna.

"You were the mother of the family you kept us strong and you always made us happy. All along though we were happy to have a mother like you. I love you mom and I'm going to miss you." Anna said then she left with Max.

"You saved my life, I couldn't be happier but now I feel like I'm missing someone, I'm missing you mom. I love you and I hope the angels treat you well up there" Alicia said before she kissed her cheek the buried her head into Alex.

"I can't believe your gone, I love you, you saved our life and heaven gained an angel. Your always be in our hearts" Alex said kissing her forehead then disappeared with Alicia.

"Bella you came into our life and changed us everyone was complete with you around. I always saw you as another daughter you will be missed dearly but you will always be remembered. Sleep tight angel I love you" Esme said kissing her cheek then she waited for Carlisle.

"Well Bella you changed our lives you made us see a new light, you brought us together as a family. You made my son happy you made us all happy I am proud my son found you. Sleep tight we will always love you and never forget you" Carlisle said as he kissed her forehead then left with Esmé.

"My dearest sister you saved our lives, I couldn't be happier then to be apart of our family. It won't be the same without you but we will never forget you. I love you my sister" Beth said kissing her hair I was sobbing hearing everyone talk about Bella.

"Well Bella, you were our leader the one we could always turn too. The one who kept us safe, I love you my little sister" Brandon said kissing her cheek and then they left.

"Bella, you were not just my best friend but you were also my sister. I'm going to miss you we all are, they won't be a single day that will go by when I don't think of you. Sleep tight my little Bella" Alice said as she kissed he cheek but ended up hugging her as she sobbed.

"Bella we may not have been close but you was still a little sister to me. You will never be forgotten, sleep tight little Bella" Jasper said as he kissed her cheek then left with Alice.

"Bella-bear I can't believe your gone. I'm going to miss my little sister and I will never forgot you, I hope they treating you right up they. I love you my little Bella-bear" Emmett said kissing her cheek.

"Bella, we never got on when you was human I was always jealous of you for being human. You were always like a little sister to me, I love you I always have and I always will. Sleep tight up there beautiful" Rose said the she kissed her cheek.

"Bella I may not have known you long but I can see the love your family have for you. You touch everyone's hearts and it was an honour to meet you, we will all miss you. I promise to look after your daughter so rest in peace. Sleep tight" Lucas said as he kissed her forehead then held Swan's hand.

"I can't believe your gone mom! I love you so much I will never ever forget you. It's not going to be the same without you I'm really going to miss you. I just wish you would come back to me" Swan said but she was in tears again she quickly gave her mother a hug then a kiss on the cheek before Lucas carried her away as she cried.

"Bella, my dearest little sister it has been an honour to be your brother. They won't be a moment in time when I don't remember you I love you and I will always love you" Laurent said as he kissed her cheek then left.

"Bella we may not have known you for long but your love for your family was enough for us to know you. Everyone will miss you and we hope you sleep tight little angel" Carmen said then she, Eleazar, Kate, Irina and Tanya kissed her cheek.

"Bella we had our fun memories in the jungle together, were going to miss you. We love you and we will never forget you, your name shall be heard as an angel that died for her family" Zafrina said as she Senna and Kachiri kissed her cheek.

"Bella, we have become such great friends over the years, I see you as a daughter. We will miss you dearly and we will have a portrait of you hung in our throne room for everyone to see the angel. I love you my young Bella" Aro said in his mind he was telling the truth he really did care for Bella.

"It's a shame it ended like this but you brought the Volturi closer together. Your name will always be remembered and we will always remember you, I love you" Marcus said as he kissed her forehead.

"Bella we may not have gotten on at the start but you were really our extended the family. We will all miss you, we will all love you" Caius said then he kissed her cheek.

"Bella us Volturi guard are going to miss you, you were like a little sister to us. We loved our memories together and we love you, sleep tight angel" Chelsea said then she, Heidi, Renata, Demetri, Alec and Felix kissed her cheek.

"Bella, I make my first friend and you end up leaving me. I guess I've always liked you since we are similar in many ways like you said. I will never forget you, I hoped we would have become closer friends but your always be in my memories. I love you and you are the only person I have ever said that to" Jane said then she kissed her cheek while giving Bella a huge before walking off to find her brother.

"Bella we decided to do our speech together since they was so many of us. Well what can we say really you was the guardian angel of La Push, a friend and you was apart of our family. You died for your family, for the ones you loved and you will never be forgotten. You will always be imprinted on our hearts" Sam said and then they all kissed her cheek wiping they tears away.

"Bella you are not just my god mother you was one of my closest friends. I was named after you, I was named after an angel who died for her family. I will always remember you and will always love you. Sleep tight my angel" Isabel said then she kissed her cheek.

"Bella, you are going to be missed a lot. No one will ever forgot you, you will always be in our hearts" Jayce said as he kissed her cheek.

"Bella, I'm never going to forget you, I will always remember you. You brought the pack stronger together, we will all love you dearly" Samuel said then he kissed her forehead.

"Bella, I grew up hearing story's about you as a child you were an amazing person, an angel. Everyone is going to miss you dearly I hope they are treating you well up they. I hope the angels aren't jealous of you but I love you, we all do" Jackson said then he kissed her cheek.

"Bella, you were my best friends daughter my sons sister and my future daughter in laws mother. You touched everyone's hearts and showed us wolf that they are good vampires out they. The guardian angel will never be forgotten along with you. Sleep tight precious and your always be in our hearts." Billy said before he wheeled over to kiss Bella's forehead then cup her cheek. He looked up to Charlie with a small smile as he cried then he wheeled off.

"Bella, I'm not sure what to say really everyone has already said it but you are going to be missed dearly. I always saw you as another daughter, I was proud to call you a second daughter. The name Bella will live for generations of a hero as well as an angel. Sleep tight our little beautiful angel and forever in our hearts" Sue said before she kissed her cheek then stood behind Charlie trying to comfort him.

"Bella, well my little sister we never got to have a civilised conversation but I am still proud to call you my sister. I knew you would find a wonderful coven, a wonderful family. I promise I will be staying now with Laurent and your family I won't leave. I wish I got here sooner to tell you the cure but you seemed to have other ideas. I will love you forever my little Bella and I hope you sleep well" Victoria said before she kissed her cheek then kissed the necklace around Bella's neck.

"Bella, I am proud to be your father , I am the proudest father in the world and the proudest father ever. I will miss you with all my heart when you came back to me you made me happier. The Bella that always done the cooking and cleaning it's what you wanted to do and I allowed you. I wish we spent more time together though. When you disappeared I refused to give up, I wouldn't rest until you were safe in my arms back home. Then when I found out you was the guardian angel, you was alive I couldn't stop smiling or crying. I was crying of joy because my daughter was alive but also because my daughter was the guardian angel. I didn't care what you was, you were still my Bella, I still loved you...I still do. When you rang me when I saw pictures of you I couldn't help but smile, you was safe. You raised a fine family, amazing daughters and a son, you even made me the proudest grandpa. I'm going to miss you Bells" Charlie said then he kissed her hair while he cried. I noticed everyone was stood now in front of us as they listened, the tears and sobs everyone had.

"Bella, the first time I saw you had to be one of the greatest and worst day of my life. It took everything in me not to kill you then but you made me curious. When I returned we spoke for the first time, then I saved your life for the first time. I decided it was best for me to avoid you but it was hard, I followed you trying to keep you safe but I gave up avoiding you in the end. I had fallen in love with you. When James came I saved you again, I stopped you from transforming into a vampire. The day I left you was the worst mistake in my existence but you found your family. I've always loved you, I always will. I hate the angels for taking you away from me and I hate how I'm never going to be able to hear that sweet voice or see your eyes twinkle, or that smile again. I will love you forever my Bella" I said before kissing her on the lips for one last time. I watched her peaceful face as I hummed her lullaby as I held her hand rubbing the back of it. It was hard to hum her lullaby while holding back the sobs but I carried on until my lullaby ended. The lullaby ended as Bella started to breathe before she opened her eyes with a smile plastered across her face.

* * *

_**See I'm not that evil! What a sad but happy chapter! I hopped you liked it! Please do review the chapter I do have one or two more chapters to go. Do you want to see Bella's and Edward's wedding? Jacob's and Maddy's? Swan's and Lucas wedding? Let me know I need to know as soon as possible! Please remember I am struggling with Aurora so that story is on pause for the moment being. The sequel for rising sun will be started when I come back from holiday but I might start another story while planning Aurora... I'm just to obsessed and can't get enough! Please do review! **_

_**Robyn xx**_


	21. Forever

_**Hey so I hopped you liked the last chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! This would have been the last chapter but you guys want the three weddings so we will have three chapters to go! Please enjoy this chapter though I think it's kind of cute! **_

_**Robyn xx**_

* * *

Chapter 21- Forever

I was in the darkness but I was still holding on I wanted to fall or slip but it wouldn't let me. The darkness wasn't completely taking me it was stopping me from protecting my family, the ones I loved. I could feel my body as someone had bitten me for the second time but it was more then one set of teeth. I started to feel again and hear just before I was bitten but I didn't understand why. I couldn't move, or speak I could only hear and feel what was going on around me. The sound of everyone sobbing, crying over me, I could feel someone's warm arms the same temperature as mine picking me up. I knew who it was as I still felt the electricity, he was sobbing while begging for me to come back as I assumed he was running home. It hurt me to hear him like this as I couldn't do anything but to just listen and feel his pain. My daughters, Beth, Rose and Alice's voice came as Edward put me down they were all still sobbing. It was heart breaking hearing them grieve about me like this. I could hear everyone grieving as I felt the warm skin that matched mine and then the hot skin touch me. The sound of my fathers cries as well as Edward's and my family, it was horrible to hear. I couldn't do anything but lay they listening to everyone's speeches and cries for me. I wanted to comfort Swan as she cried for me I wanted to comfort them all but I couldn't. When my father spoke I could slowly start to feel more of my body, slowly starting to be able to move.

"Bella, I am proud to be your father , I am the proudest father in the world and the proudest father ever. I will miss you with all my heart when you came back to me you made me happier. The Bella that always done the cooking and cleaning it's what you wanted to do and I allowed you. I wish we spent more time together though. When you disappeared I refused to give up, I wouldn't rest until you were safe in my arms back home. Then when I found out you was the guardian angel, you was alive I couldn't stop smiling or crying. I was crying of joy because my daughter was alive but also because my daughter was the guardian angel. I didn't care what you was, you were still my Bella, I still loved you...I still do. When you rang me when I saw pictures of you I couldn't help but smile, you was safe. You raised a fine family, amazing daughters and a son, you even made me the proudest grandpa. I'm going to miss you Bells" I wanted to reach for my father to tell him I was fine but my body was starting to come back it was like the transformation again but without the pain. The only pain I could feel was a slight sting in my heart but it was a sting like it was healing.

"Bella, the first time I saw you had to be one of the greatest and worst day of my life. It took everything in me not to kill you then but you made me curious. When I returned we spoke for the first time, then I saved your life for the first time. I decided it was best for me to avoid you but it was hard, I followed you trying to keep you safe but I gave up avoiding you in the end. I had fallen in love with you. When James came I saved you again, I stopped you from transforming into a vampire. The day I left you was the worst mistake in my existence but you found your family. I've always loved you, I always will. I hate the angels for taking you away from me and I hate how I'm never going to be able to hear that sweet voice or see your eyes twinkle, or that smile again. I will love you forever my Bella" I felt his lips touch mine I couldn't help but feel my dead heart come back to life somehow. Like my love for him has gotten stronger like my heart was healed and I could love again. He started to hum my lullaby as I began to fight the blackness and I was finally able to open my eyes with a smile across my face as I saw my father and him, my Edward. They looked at me in shock before a smile spread across they face then my father cried in joy.

"Bella" Edward whispered as I sat up looking around as everyone cheered and before I knew it the table collapsed from the force of my family and friends. Anyone who was a wolf or human didn't join in since they would end up hurt but I couldn't help but sob.

"How could you!" Swan shouted at me before she hugged me again as she cried. I couldn't help but hold her as tight to me as I could as she cried into my shoulder. Everyone was sat around me now since we ended up on the floor and they were all looking at me smiling. He was sitting not far away from me but he was smiling, a massive smile.

"Go" Swan whispered as she jumped out of my lap I got up at the same time as Edward. Before we knew it I was in his arms my arms wrapped around his neck as he held me at the waste and we kissed. Everyone cheered all around us with a load of wolf whistles as I ended up sobbing again of happiness. He rested his forehead against mine with the smile that showed his teeth, my smile.

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" I repeated again and again as he laughed and then he put his lips back onto mine again.

"I love you too" He whispered when we parted again I couldn't help but smile everything in my life was complete now along with my heart. I looked down at myself for some reason I was wearing a blue dress and my eyes darted to Alice and Maddy first.

"Really Alice? Maddy?" I asked looking between the two of them before they started laughing then hugged me. I turned around to my father though he was stood with Sue with a massive smile across his face.

"Bella, one second I have a question for you" Edward said in a serious tone I knew it was coming someone was going to ask. I looked back up to him with a smile on my face as I heard my father walking over standing next to Edward with his arms crossed. In fact everyone made they way over to stand around facing me with they arms crossed as I took a step back.

"Yeah?" I asked trying not to look into they eyes as they all glared at me but I guess I couldn't blame them.

"What the hell did you think you was doing?" Edward asked after a moment as everyone raised they eyebrows at me as I sighed. I couldn't look at him, I couldn't look at anyone I just focused on the grass.

"Well I was thinking about killing myself to protect you but now I'm putting you in danger again" I said with a frown now they all going to still be in danger because of me.

"Bella" I looked up "you thought killing yourself would put everyone in less danger?" Edward asked I looked around to everyone they were all giving me that look like a mother would give a child when they did something wrong.

"I didn't actually kill myself though as I'm still standing here but it was my fault why everyone was taken it could happen again because of me" I said in a calm voice I didn't want to argue with him now.

"Bella, no one can touch you or your family with your powers they are protected now that Adrian is killed" Jane said with a smile she really did like my power.

"Fine can I just say I'm sorry and move on? Please? Janie you accept my apology don't you?" I asked giving her a smile as she rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted then I was again attacked with hugs by anyone who was a vampire. I was a little shocked the three leading members of the Volturi were hugging me as well. After everyone got of me I went around hugging the pack, pack's family's and my father.

"I'm sorry dad" I whispered he wouldn't let me go but I let him hold me I knew this must have been hard for him.

"You are so stupid Bella, I'm just glad I got you back but I don't understand how" He asked slowly like he was trying to work it out.

"I would like to know who bit me?" I questioned looking around as everyone looked at each other in shock.

"Me and Victoria did. How did you know you was bitten?" Edward asked walking over to my side. I loved how he held me now it felt right to finally be back into his arms. Charlie went over to stand with Sue but watched me and Edward with a smile on his face.

"I could feel and hear everything from when someone bit me, I was bitten twice by two sets of teeth. Why did you and Victoria bit me?" I asked seeming confused it seemed strange that they bit me.

"Since you had my venom and then Edward was the one that broke your heart it was supposed to heal your heart I guess it did but why didn't you move or open your eyes then?" Victoria asked putting her arm around my shoulders. I had Edward holding me at the waist then Victoria holding me around my shoulders.

"I couldn't move or open my eyes it was like I was going under a mini transformation it was just a sting in my heart though like it was being healed. I think it was actually Edward in the end when he kissed me and sang my lullaby" I said giving him another quick kiss, I couldn't get enough of him again.

"So in the end it was the story of snow-white but throw in a little vampire" Maddy said with a laugh as we all joined her the venom from Edward and Victoria healed my heart but it was Edward's kiss that completely healed my heart. I was out of Edward's and Victoria's and into Emmett's arms all of a sudden as he carried me bridal style while hugging.

"Bella-bear is back for good but were throwing a party since we missed Swan's birthday" Emmett said carrying me to the house where all the girls were already cooking.

"Yes Emmett we shall have a party to remember" I said with a smile as he cheered before hugging me again. I wasn't left alone once during the whole time we cooked and got ready for the party. Everyone was staying since they were fine around my vampire friends and the Volturi were fine around them. It was like they were distracting me though I haven't seen Edward for a whole hour, I kind of missed him. Now that I could love again I wanted to catch up for everyone moment I lost with him. I didn't once complain about what I was wearing as it made them happy. If they didn't want me to kill myself to protect them then I would still protect them no matter what. Everyone wouldn't let each other out of they sight I noticed that Emmett had his eye on me then Rose. The rest of the boys were outside setting up the garden but now and then they would come in to check they loved ones. I still felt a little guilt but they were back now, safe and they was no more threat about Adrian and Alva. The food was all laid out now on the tables in the garden for anyone who ate. I noticed Edward was back now talking to my father, at least they was getting on now. The garden looked amazing as lanterns were hung in the tree then fairy lights were wrapped around the trunk of the tree. The boys had set up the DJ booth to play some music and everything was ready. Lucas picked up Swan taking her over to her birthday cake as we all sang happy birthday.

"Bella! Come dance!" Jane shouted pulling me by the hand she seemed a little excited like she had never danced before.

"Little keen, Janie?" I asked as she smiled, I guess our friendship was heading to a good start.

"Yeah I've never danced before" She said then she started to dance with me eventually Renata, Heidi and Chelsea joined in as Jane started to talk to them, she was finally opening up.

"Come on my girls" I called pulling Swan, then Maddy, Anna, Alicia, Beth, Alice, Rose, Isabel, Carmen, Kate, Tanya, Irina, Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri and Esmé they were my family. They all joined in dancing with me but we all ended up in a group hug all us girls swaying together.

"A group hug and no one invited us?" Emmett asked as all the boys came running at us joining in as we had one massive group hug, swaying together. I pulled out of the group hug then had one with my father and the pack's families so they didn't feel left out. They were obviously keeping they distance but still having a good time. A slow song came on and everyone ended up dancing with they loved ones, for some reason I was excited about this. Edward held me close to him holding me around the waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Someone's a little keen to dance?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow but I couldn't help but smile. Looking at his face I realised he was mine forever and he was never going to leave me again.

"That's because I'm dancing with you" I said with a smile as he kissed me. My life was complete now I had my family and now I had my Edward for the rest of forever. I could protect them both and I will I would let nothing touch them, forever.

"You were dancing with me at prom and you wasn't up for that?" He questioned of course he would question that but he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Yeah but when I've loved you for more than twenty years and I couldn't show you that I loved you" I said before kissing him again we was going to have one big happy family now with my family and his family.

"Is that so if you've waited that long then I don't think I should make you wait any longer" His biggest smile appeared on his face as I gave him a questioning look, what was he talking about?

"Bella, I have loved you since the first day I saw you. I have never stopped loving you and I never will stop loving you. I will love you forever but would you Isabella Marie Swan spend forever as my wife?" He asked dropping down on one knee and pulling out a ring as I stood frozen with excitement.

"Yes!" I shouted as everyone cheered then Edward put the ring on my finger. It was a golden band with a long oval shape with rows of glittering stones. He pulled me into his arms spinning me around before putting his lips back on mine. I figured that was where he disappeared to, to go get the ring or maybe he already had one it did look old-fashioned, maybe it was his mothers. I remembered my father and turned to see him they smiling as he hugged me congratulating me.

"A week a go you wanted to kill him now your congratulating our engagement?" I asked my father raising an eyebrow as he and Edward laughed.

"A father can change they minds, plus he brought you back to me and he asked for my permission and you want to be with him" Dad said as he kissed my cheek but I ended up hugging him again. Me and Edward were congratulated by everyone then I was pulled aside by Maddy and Alice.

"Were thinking January the 18th when you and Edward first saw each other, when it all began!" Alice cheered hugging me looks like I had my wedding planner along with my daughter who was Alice's niece obviously.

"I can really see how the two of you are related but sure you can plan the whole thing" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as the two of them started screaming and hugging each other. I turned to Jake and Jasper who looked at each other than looked at me.

"You boys have a handful I'll tell you that, I suggest the two of you stick together if you want to survive" I warned them as they laughed.

"Will do Bella, shall I get my future Nephew some sweets?" Jasper asked as I laughed, poor Jake.

"Why not" Jake said before the two of them headed into the house I could see them spending most of they time together. I went to search for Edward again but he found me before I could find him. He held me around the waist then spun me around where he kissed me again.

"We seem to be kissing a lot" I pointed out as he laughed before kissing me again.

"I've missed kissing you" He murmured I had to agree though I missed kissing him too.

"I love you" I said after a moment of us holding each other. I couldn't stop telling him I loved him I never thought having my heart cured would mean so much to me, but it did.

"I love you too" He whispered in my ear sending chills down my body. I could picture his smile as he held me. The smell of his scent made me smile it was like a home to me, it was where I belonged.

"Forever and ever and ever" I whispered after another moment of us just holding each other, it just seemed perfect.

"That seems about right" Then he kissed me again.

* * *

**_Hey so that was that chapter! I thought it was really cute! I hopped you liked it and please do review! I will try have as many chapters on before I go on holiday but the story won't be finished till after I get back, I thought it would be but it won't. Please do review the chapter though! _**

**_Robyn xx_**


End file.
